Fated to the End
by Pyromanic Kittie
Summary: Sesshoumaru's Life is turned upside down when he runs into the mysterious and kind Kaori
1. The Meeting

**A/N: NEW STORY!!**

**ALL the names I have used for ALL my characters have meaning to them. if you don't know what the name means either look it up or ask me (if you're curious). If not just enjoy the story!!**

**Thank you!!**

"Seiko! Seiko!" I called frantically. "Damn it! Where are you?!"

We had traveled so far from the village is wasn't like him to leave sight of the camp... Unless...

"SEIKO!!" I yelled. I heard a scream and took off in the direction of the sound.

As I reached a small clearing there were demons in a circle around something on the ground.

I pulled out my katana and charged the group. "Let him go!!" I cried, gutting the demon closest to me.

The demons moved away, moving further into the trees.

Laying there on the ground was a little girl.

"Hey... Hey... Are you okay...?" I set down the sword and turned her over.

...She's breathing... That's good...

"Oh good... You're --" One of the demons grabbed me and threw me into a tree. I smashed into it back first and slid into a heap.

"Onee-chan!!" The little girl cried running over to me with my katana.

I got up quickly and took the sword, shoving her into the tree. "Can you climb?" I said and I held her up to the lowest branch.

She nodded and pulled herself into the tree.

"Good... Get up as high as possible..." I turn to face the demon.

'I'm sorry Seiko...But I know you would rater I protected this girl than leave her to find you... I'll see you again... On the other side...'

The demons charged, I steadied myself like father had taught me, and knew that I would not live through this attack...

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" The girl shouted.

Behind the demons was yet another demon.

Great... Just Great...

The demon looked almost human; with long silver hair, eyes that were a beautiful shade of yellow, face marking, and what looked like fluff... maybe it was a tail... that went over his shoulder.

He swiped his hand and a long green whip-like thing flew out and cut the demons to pieces.

I stiffened, holding my ground. Was I next?

The little girl jumped out of the tree and ran over to the demon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl chirped.

"Rin..." The demon called Sesshoumaru said.

Rin pointed back to me. "She saved me!!"

That's when he looked at me.

...Shit...

Something in my body reacted to him, yearning me to touch him. I blushed and looked down. "I w... I was looking for my brother... And she... she was in danger so..." I stopped and suddenly felt stupid.

"Your brother...?" Rin asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama let's help her! She helped me!" Rin chimed tugging on his pants.

I relaxed slightly and staggered. I looked behind me at the tree, and where I hit it blood had smeared across it.

...Am I bleeding...?

It didn't matter; I had to find my brother.

I turned around and started into the trees realizing they weren't going to help.

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama! Look!! You can't let her go like that!!" Rin's voice cracked, I hoped she wouldn't cry.

I kept moving until I could no longer see or hear them.

'Please...Please... Be alright...'

I stumbled into another clearing and came face to face with a bloody battle.

It was Seiko. Seiko was fighting a demon.

"Sister...? Seiko questioned when he saw me, turning away from the demon.  
"SEIKO!!" I screamed as the demon's nail went through his body.

The world began to swim, my body wouldn't move. "NO!!" I charged the demon, severing his nail from his hand then cut his head from his body.

"Seiko..." I fell to my knees, picked up my little brother and held him to my chest, the swimming world started to change to small grey spots.

"K-Kaori..."

"Sh... Don't... Just rest... I'm here now..." I told him, choking on tears.

"T-Take it out..."

"But..."

"Kaori... please... Take it out..."

I nodded and pulled the nail from his chest.

His body spasmed then relaxed and I knew he was gone.

"Rest well Seiko for I will be with you soon... Goodbye father..." The small grey spots turned black and began filling my vision.

Someone gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama!! Please!! Don't let them die!!"

I smiled as the world became black, the sound ended and there was no pain.


	2. Something's Wrong

"When do you think she'll wake up…?" I heard someone ask.

I heard…? I thought I was dead…

I moved slowly then groaned my back hurt horribly…

"Kaori-chan?" the little girl asked.

"Onee-san?" That was Seiko's voice.

Seiko was alive? I know he died, I watched him die in my arms.

"Seiko…?" I murmured.

"KAORI!!" Seiko cried as he jumped on me.

"Ow ow okay let go please." I moaned.

Seiko moved off me looking embarrassed.

"Hmph! You should be grateful! Sesshoumaru-sama saved your wretched lives!" a creature next to me snapped.

I turned my head and looked over at the thing, it was a toad demon.

"And who gave you the right to lecture me?" I barked at the creature.

The demon growled and grabbed the little girl by her hand. "Come with me Rin we're leaving." He dragged her away.

I sighed then winced. Ugh my back hurts…

I slowly sat up then stood up.

"Sister! You should stay sitting!" Seiko cried as I stood.

I smiled at him. "I'll be alright Seiko I just need to bathe, my kimono is covered with blood and I'm a little stiff. I'll be back soon." I walked slowly into the surrounding woods. I closed my eyes and listened for the sound of running water, I found it finally.

I came across a small river that would be perfect to just float in. I peeled off my kimono and under piece and washed them repeatedly until the water ran clean then I laid both pieces on a rock to die them climbed in myself.

The water soothed the pain in my back and eased the aches throughout my body.

I watched as the water running through my black hair went from brown to pink then finally to clear. I sighed and dunked myself under the water a few times and scrubbed my hair until I could feel my fingers run through it easily.

I finally pulled myself out of the water and began ringing the water from my hair.

There was a rustling sound in the bushes next to me.

Ah crap… I don't have a weapon…

I stood there shivering and waiting for the thing to attack, out walked the demon that Rin called Sesshoumaru.

I just stood there completely frozen staring at the man before me. Feelings rushed through my body and mind so fast I couldn't understand them.

Sesshoumaru walked up to me and stared down at me.

I wanted to touch him; I almost needed to touch him. The feeling was so strong that I almost reached out to him.

"Why…" He whispered so softly I almost couldn't hear it.

"Why what…?" I gazed up into his eyes; I realized they weren't yellow but gold. I was so enraptured by his piercing gaze that I hadn't notice his arms moved until he had wrapped his arms around me, I gasped.

"Wh-what are you--" I started but he cut me off my pressing his lips against mine. I felt my heart stop as his lips brushed against mine. I let my fingers on my right hand brush his cheeks softly as m left grasped the fabric of the shirt.

It felt so right like this almost as if we were made to be like this always.

Then suddenly the kiss broke as Sesshoumaru shoved me away. I slipped and hit my back against the rock my clothing was drying on; I gasped and whimpered as the pain shot up my spine.

Sesshoumaru cringed and reached out for me, I almost thought he was going to pull me up but he closed his hand into fist, turn away and left.

I almost wanted to cry but the look in his eyes told me he was hurt by what he had done. I groaned and stood slowly then quickly dressed and headed back to where my brother was.

"Yay! You're back Onee-chan!" Seiko cried as he ran up to me.

I smiled at him then looked over at the fire that had been burning Rin and the toad demon were back.

Rin smiled and ran over to me. "Jaken-sama helped me catch fish for everyone!" she cheered.

I smiled back at her and let her drag me over to the fire. I shivered as the air blew against the hole in my kimono.

…boy this was going to suck all the way home…

Suddenly a cloth was draped across my shoulders; I looked up to see Sesshoumaru walk around the fire to lean against a tree behind Rin and Jaken. I smiled slightly and pulled the cloth closer around me.

"Let's eat!" Seiko chimed as he sat down and grabbed a fish.

I smiled at him and picked one up as well. As I bit into it something inside me snapped and I suddenly collapsed unconscious…

"Sesshoumaru-sama Seiko-san wants to talk to you!" Rin chimed up.

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I had been moved and covered.

Sesshoumaru walked over to my younger brother where he stood staring up at the demon.

"Show Sesshoumaru-sama some respect human! He is the Lord of the Western lands!" Jaken screeched.

"I do not have to show him respect; I am the young lord of the Shenkin village!" my brother answered defiantly.

"Be quiet Jaken." Sesshoumaru snapped.

God his voice was sexy…

"My sister needs help Lord Sesshoumaru. I beg you, please us me get her home before she gets to ill."

"What are you talking about…?"

"He means that I have to get home before my eighteenth birthday… as the day gets closer I'll get sicker and my father still hasn't told me why it will happen or where I'm actually supposed to go for my birthday…" I answered as I tried to sit up.

"Kaori-san!" Seiko yelled as he ran over next to me, "you should be resting! I don't want you to get worse!"

I smiled at him and patted his head. "It's alright Seiko-kun I'm going to get worse anyway…"

"Why would you get sick Onee-san?" Rin asked.

"My mother once told me that a great power was going too bestowed on me and that on my eighteenth birthday I would have to visit her homeland… But she left us when I was still young so I don't know where I'm supposed to go…" I stood up slowly and bowed slightly. "Thank you for helping my brother and I. we will be going now, we don't need to intrude on you anymore. Thank you. Come Seiko… let's go home…"

I walked away leaving the cloth Sesshoumaru had gifted me and began my journey home.


	3. The Birthday Gift

As the days continued I could feel myself getting weaker. I knew that soon if a demon attacked there would be no way for me to protect my brother or myself. I knew we needed to pick up the pace and I was the one slowing us down.

"Seiko…" I breathed, "You should continue without me… I don't want to slow you down like this…"

"But sister I need to stay with you. What will happen to you if a demon attacks and you can't protect yourself?"

I smiled at my brother and knew that there was no way that I was going to get him to leave me now.

That night as I laid down to rest beside the fire my body decided to tell me that there was no way I was going to make it much further, let alone make it home… By now I was wishing I had brought Kaage with us...

Our faithful cat demon Kaage would have easily taken us home in about a day or two... but I didn't bring him and now I was regretting it.

I sighed and knew there was no way out of this and I was just going to tough it out and get home...

As we continued our journey home I began to realize that we were being followed. In the beginning I was paranoid and kept waiting for them to attack at any moment, but as time progressed I realized they weren't going to attack so I became restless...

One night as I watched my brother sleep I realized my time had run out. There was no way I could get home in time...

So as I leaned against the tree behind me I weighed my options.

"I know you're there..." I called to the person following us. "I have a favor to ask of you… I know you don't know me and I don't know you but I don't think I will be able to make it home…" I pulled my knees to my chest as I could feel tears filling my eyes. "You see… I'm getting sick… and I was wondering if I don't make it would you watch over my brother until he makes it home… it's only a week away but I don't think I'll make it…"

I sighed and laid my head on my knees. I knew they had heard me and I had to just hope they would help me…

In the morning I could feel the effects of the fever as it spread over my body. My birthday is close and I wasn't going to make it…

I walked behind my brother as my pace slowed even more.

"You can make it Kaori-chan!" Seiko cried over his shoulder.

I smiled weakly at him. I wish he were right…

Suddenly, without warning we were attacked…

I pulled my katana from its sheath and tried to keep myself steady.

Something snickered as it came out of the bushes… It was an ogre demon…

I justified that this one would be easy even in my weakened state so I prepared for his attack.

What I didn't prepare for was a horde of ogre demons… We'd stumbled through a new nest of them…

"Seiko… Get ready to run…" I told him as I slid myself in front of him. I knew I could probably take one maybe two on but there were ten of them and even if I wasn't so sick and weak that number would be difficult to handle.

One of them ventured out toward us and I quickly ended its life.

Oh boy… that pissed them off…

"Run Seiko, RUN!!" I screamed as I began to attack the demons that charged at us.

Though I did remarkably stave the ogres off for a time they finally did overpower me and I was knocked back into a tree.

One ogre held me by my neck and continued to smash me against it as the other's watched. I knew this little ritual… The leader would kill me and have his meal from me first before the others could eat…

I could feel the pain starting from the top of my head all the way down to my feet; I knew I was going to die… I just hoped our little follower will do what I asked…

I closed my eyes and wished to be whisked away quickly and the suffering would end…

Suddenly a green light flashed across my closed eyes and the ogres yowled in pain. It only lasted a second but suddenly the ogre smashing me into the tree and his little followers howled then died.

I slid down the tree and gasped; I wouldn't be getting back up.

"Jaken-sama Sesshoumaru-dono says to get the cart!!" A little girl cried.

I knew that voice and those names… It was Rin… Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru had been the ones following us…

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Sess… Sesshoumaru-sama…" I whispered as I gazed up into his gorgeous golden eyes; I wanted to cry…

He gazed down at me, worry and concern crossed his face along with one other…

Relief… he was relieved… Why…?

He lifted me with one arm and just held me there.

Why wasn't he picking me up…?

I looked at his other arm and realized a sad truth… he had lost it…

I slowly lifted my arm and touched his shoulder and slowly slid my arm down the empty sleeve.

"Return to where you belong… Re-grow and repair… Become one and useful… Complete the missing piece…" I murmured quietly the one spell my mother had taught me… The re growth spell…

It was never perfect… and for the most part I knew it wouldn't last long… but I could give him his arm back and he could use it even if it was for a month or so…

I used it for our villagers that were missing an arm or a leg or something else so that they could harvest crops or finish metal working or do whatever job they needed to do to gain money to live off of.

I smiled weakly at the shocked look on his face as he lifted his new arm up to his face and moved his fingers.

"It's your own arm…" I whispered as I felt the energy slowly draining from me. "It won't last long… my mother never taught me how to make it last… she died before she could… but you can use it… it will work perfectly for you until it disappears again…"

I felt him tighten his arm around me and press me against his chest as his new arm slid under my legs and lifted me into the air gently; I whimpered softly.

Something inside me wanted to stay like this in his arms always. It was like a part of me had been waiting for him and it was finally at ease when he was with me… I wondered if he felt the same…

I heard someone gasp but by now there was no way I was going to be able to look around so I had closed my eyes. I felt Sesshoumaru gently lay me in a bed of straw and cloth, it felt so good to my body.

As his arms slid out from under me I grabbed one. I opened my eyes slowly to look up at him. "Don't leave me alone…" I whispered.

I knew it was stupid to ask him that, I knew I would be safe now that he was here, but I couldn't help it… I needed him as close to me as I could keep him… I was scared that if he left me I would be alone again and I would lose him…

He didn't say anything but stood up and stood next to the cart he had placed me on.

"Onee-chan…?" Seiko asked as he came into my line of vision.

I tried to smile but my energy was nearly depleted by now.

"We're going to go home… Okay…?" He asked as he touched my hand.

I gave the barest of head movements and he smiled.

"I'll show you the way to our home!" He told Sesshoumaru and he quickly took the lead followed by Rin and Jaken.

The creature that was pulling the cart followed Jaken and Sesshoumaru followed by staying next to me. I smiled.

I laid there on the cart for hours and though I could feel my body would heal quickly but I wouldn't be getting any better until after my birthday…

That night I was still in the cart but covered and close to the fire… I sighed…

This was so bored and I wanted to be off this god damn cart!!

I slowly sat up and looked around. Whoa headache…

When the headache subsided I realized it wasn't just my body that was stiff… My kimono was caked in mud and tree sap… Gross…

I carefully climbed off the cart and headed to the sound of water holding onto the trees as I walked past. I made it to the water's edge and debated if I had the strength to strip and wash my clothing first or if I should just climb in with them on.

The one that used less energy won out…

I slipped slowly into the freezing water and instantly felt better; I had no idea how feverish I was until I soaked my skin in the icy water.

I sighed contently and floated on my back.

"You shouldn't leave the camp in your state…" someone spoke to me.

I quickly turned to face the speaker and groaned, oh my head…

"Don't move so fast…" It was Sesshoumaru speaking to me.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I snapped then instantly regretted it. My head began to throb. I felt the water shift and knew that Sesshoumaru had climbed in with me. "What are you doing?"

"You need to get your kimono off so it can be cleaned…" and he gently peeled off my top kimono leaving me in my sheer white under layer.

I blushed and watched as he cleaned and place my Kimono on a rock by the water then turn to face me.

"Oh no… You're not getting this one… I've already stripped down far enough for you…"

"I've already seen you naked just take it off."

I growled and stubbornly crossed my arms… Big mistake…

Sesshoumaru grabbed me and pulled me to him, yanked the tie to undo my under layer and then take it from me; I didn't even have enough time to react…

I just stood there with my arms crossed and pouted at him while he cleaned and placed the under kimono on the rock as well.

I was still pouting when he turned around to face me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm cold now without my clothing…" I snapped.

I gasped as he yanked me against his body again. "Uh…" I stuttered. I looked up into his face to see him staring back down at me.

Oh god… I couldn't move… I didn't even want to move… It felt so right being in his arms… I knew there was something going on inside me… I just didn't know what…

I wanted to kiss him again… I wanted to be able to feel his lips against mine once more…

As if he knew exactly what I wanted he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft as they barely touched mine. I felt him slide his new left arm up from my waist to my neck as he held my head. I blushed and slid my right arm around and placed it on his back while my left hand stayed pressed to his chest.

The kiss went from soft and gentle to rough and passionate. I felt his lips needing against mine and I knew if I didn't open my mouth he would make me bleed, so I did. His tongue slid past my lips and began exploring the inside of my mouth.

Suddenly he moved from my mouth and down to my neck, I gasped. He bit my neck lightly and trailed little kisses from my ear to my collar bone, I moaned softly.

He would have moved further down my… body… but suddenly the bushes began to rustle.

Before I could even blink Sesshoumaru was out of the water and standing half naked (From the waist up… damn it…) facing towards the noise.

"Sesshoumaru-dono…?" It was Rin

"I'm right here Rin…" He answered.

I quickly grabbed my white under kimono and pulled it on while still in the water as the little girl came out of the bushes.

"Kaori-san isn't on the cart, Sesshoumaru-dono…"

"I'm right here Rin-chan." I answered as I climbed from the water, I smiled at her.

She beamed at me. "Oh Kaori-san! I was so worried something happened to you!"

I smiled even more, leaned over to grab my kimono, and nearly fell over.

…Must have forgotten the fever…

Sesshoumaru caught me and lifted me up. "Rin… take her kimono with us… We're going back to the camp…"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-dono!!" Rin chimed as she picked up my now very ragged looking kimono and followed Sesshoumaru back to the camp.

Sesshoumaru laid me down in front of the fire to dry me off and walked over to his two headed dragon… thingy… I tried really hard not to whimper and cry.

God why did I feel that way when he left me?

He came back and I could barely hide my happy sigh, he was holding something very shinny looking.

"This is for you… Rin got it…" He was adamant for me to know he didn't buy it.

I don't know why that hurt me… but it sure as hell did…

I lifted the silken material up and gazed at a beautiful black silk kimono with lovely little pale and dark pink cherry blossoms.

"It's lovely…" I answered as I laid it back in his arms, I was still wet and water with silk is a big no no…

I closed my eyes and laid my head on my knees as I waited for the fire to dry me.

I opened my eyes later that night and realized I had fallen asleep. I had also been moved back onto the cart and was in the lovely silk kimono. I tried to roll over but quickly discovered that someone was stopping me. I began to panic until I saw the person's arm, it was Sesshoumaru…

I sighed contently and snuggled back in against his warmth. I reached for his hand and gasped, I was sicker than I thought.

Sesshoumaru stirred behind me, his arm flexed against me then slid off my waist as he raised himself.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at him.

"You're pale…" He whispered as he gazed down at me.

I nodded and suddenly felt overwhelmed with fear. I've never been so ill or so vulnerable and so useless… I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I closed them against the tears and to keep him from seeing my sudden weakness.

"You're crying…" Sesshoumaru murmured as he leaned down over me.

I shook my head and bit my lip. He wiped at my cheek to wipe away the tears that had slipped between my eye lashes.

"You are crying… Why…?"

"I feel so weak…" I whispered

"What do you mean…?"

"I've never been like this before… Unable to protect myself let alone stand… I don't know what's going to become of me…" I choked back on my tears trying to stop them.

Sesshoumaru laid down beside me again and pressed me to his chest. "I'm here… I'll protect you…" He murmured as he ran his fingers u and down my spine. "I don't know why but it's like I need to be here with you…"

I gazed up into his eyes. "You really feel that way…?"

He nodded.

I smiled at him. "But I'm human… I know that you do not care for humans… I've great many stories of you and how Rin is the only human you've ever cared for…"

He smiled at me. (God was it a gorgeous smile) "I know what's been said about me and I know that you are indeed human… but this is how I feel and there's no way to stop how I feel about you…"

I smiled even brighter. "I feel the same about you… I've felt so close to you from the moment I met you…"

Sesshoumaru laid m head on his chest and laid his cheek on my forehead. "Just rest Kaori…"

I nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

For days all I did was lay on the cart as we continued on our way home… Sometimes Sesshoumaru would walk beside me and sometimes it was my brother and sometimes it was Rin and Jaken; (though the last one complained the entire time of me being human… that damn toad demon…).

I knew I was getting worse, I could feel myself breaking out in a sweat even though the weather was cold, by now Seiko and stripped me into my under kimono and had carefully folded up the silk one I was given.

I began panting and groaning and I couldn't even lay still long enough.

"Are we almost there?" Rin asked once when she was walking next to me. "Kaori-san is getting much worse…"

"We're almost there! It's just over here!" Seiko called as he ran ahead, he stopped. "I can't open the door…" he murmured.

"What? You stupid human!" Jaken screeched at him.

"Kaori-san is the one that opens our gates…" Seiko answered dully.

"It's alright…" I said as I tried to kick my feet over the cart's edge.

"Onee-san you can't get up!!" Seiko cried as he ran over to me.

I smiled weakly at him. "But I must…"

Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing beside us; quietly he lifted me into his arms.

I pointed across to a tree in the woods. "Over there…" I mumbled.

Sesshoumaru walked across to the tree I pointed at.

"Set me down please… I have to stand for this…"

"But…" He whispered.

"Please…" I whispered back.

He set me down begrudgingly.

I stepped away from him unsteadily and took a deep breath. "I am Lady Kaori Ogensai, first in line for the seat as Lady of the village of Shenkin! I am the first child on the late Brielle! I command you to open the gates to my home and let us pass!"

"Who is us…?" was the reply

I sighed and tried to stay standing… "My brother Seiko; the young lord of the village Shenkin. The lord of the western lands Sesshoumaru and his three companions, the young human child Rin, the toad demon Jaken and the two headed dragon Ah-Un." I was shaking by now and I was having difficulties standing. "I command you to open the gates of the village Shenkin!!"

The trees before us faded and turned into a high wooden doorway surrounded by stone walls, the gate began to open.

"Welcome home my lady!!" called the villagers.

I suddenly collapsed barely being caught by Sesshoumaru.

"Oh dear! You're birthday! I'll summon the Lord right away!!" One of the ladies cried.

I just laid there in Sesshoumaru's arms as my father descended from our home above the village.

"Kaori?" He questioned as he came upon our group. "Kaori! What are you doing home so late! There's no way to get you to her village. What am I supposed to do now Brielle…?"

"Where is she supposed to go?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Her mother's village." My father answered.

"And where is it located?"

"The mountain behind the village… but there's no way to get her there before her birthday… at this rate she will die without the assistance of my wife's home…"

"When is her birthday?"

"Tomorrow night…"

With the Sesshoumaru looked down at me and nodded. "Jaken stay here with Rin…" with that he took off to the mountains behind our home.

"To travel that distance in a day… I hope he makes it…"

The sun was setting, my birthday was arriving and we had barely made it up the mountain.

"Sesshoumaru-dono…" I murmured. "It's alright… Don't worry about me anymore…"

"We're almost there…"

I smiled weakly but I couldn't figure out how we would make it on time…

Suddenly a small temple appeared before us.

"We've been waiting for you… You've come so late…" the women in cloaks said.

One took me away from Sesshoumaru while others escorted to another room.

"Oh my… She's in critical condition… we need to release the pressure…" one of the women said as they ran me to a room.

They laid me down and ripped the back of my clothing and patted down my skin. They chanted repeatedly and in another language.

Pain ripped up my spine and then into my shoulder blades; I screamed. The pain was unbearable.

"Make it stop!!" I cried

The skin rippled across my blades and my hair rustled around me as if it were alive; I screamed again.

The cloaked women kept chanting while one moved to my head. "Bite this so you don't bite your tongue…"

I didn't know what she meant until I felt the skin over my shoulder blade start to rip apart; I bit the object in front of my mouth.

I screamed over and over as something started to push through my skin.

"Kaori!" It was Sesshoumaru yelling. "Kaori!!"

The door flung open just as the objects pushed through my skin. I let go of the object I was biting and screamed long and loud.

Blood splattered against the women's robed that had been sitting around me and splattered down my back and my hair making my hair look dark red; I passed out.


	4. Brielle and Kaori

**A/N: I put ALL the words I use in this story (and other stories) on my profile along with the name meanings! I knew there are AT LEAST two words in here that people probably don't know!**

**Enjoy!!**

**BTW! I do NOT own the rights to Haibane Renmei!! It is another anime ALL to itself!! I just used the name and SOME of the idea of the Haibane Renmei in this story because I like Haibane Renmei!!**

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

"Kaori…?" someone asked.

"Sesshoumaru…?" I mumbled I tried to roll over and found that I couldn't.

"Don't move… They're not done yet…" Sesshoumaru leaned down and gazed into my eyes, relief flooded his face.

"Done…? What do you mean not done…?"

"They're still cleaning your wings."

Okay… this was getting weird… I didn't have wings. I'm a human.

As if they had heard my thoughts one of the ladies spoke up finally. "You're mother blessed you with her gifts before she passed away. She decided that on your eighteenth birthday that you would be bestowed that which was to be yours."

"But I'm not her real child… none of us ever were her real children."

"Yes, but you were her first and though you are not the oldest, nor the only girl, she still loved you most and wished to bless you with her own gifts..."

"But I'm human and a war orphan."

"You were human, you're not human anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense! I'm human!! I have black hair and brown eyes; I was born to a mother who sowed silk kimono and a father who made weapons for the army. I was abandoned outside the forest when my mother and father were killed by the invading armies. Brielle found me there and took me home."

"You were human… but you're no longer human. You're mother gave you her magic; she taught you spells and made sure you remained in the palace even after she died. You're eyes are no longer brown but orange and your hair isn't black, but a dark blood red."

Okay that hit a bell in my head, I remembered the blood that had splattered from my back and had hit my hair and when my hair fell in my face I remembered thinking that I needed to wash it… "I thought that was blood…"

"No that is your new hair color."

"I want a mirror…"

One of the women got up and left the room I was in and returned with a mirror.

I grasped it and stood up slowly; Sesshoumaru stood with me and had placed a hand on the small of my back. "Kaori…" He began.

I shook my head and pursed my lips. There in the mirror was the face I knew but the eyes were a vivid tangerine orange and the hair, though messy and knotted, was a deep burgundy color. I turned slightly and held the mirror at a different angel and there on my back was a pair of slightly blood, but very real wings… I fainted…

I woke again later in a much different room.

It was much larger, there was a bed under me, and there were even windows (which, from the look of it, it was already dark outside.)

I was lying on my stomach again as the appendages on my back were extremely tender. I sighed.

There was the sound of breathing coming from my right. I turned my head and saw the sleeping form of Sesshoumaru, god was he gorgeous…

I scooted closer and laid my head against his arm softly.

"Kaori…?" He mumbled.

"Mmhmm…" I answered softly.

"I don't care what you are… human or not… I still love you…" he murmured as he pulled me closer and draped his arm over my lower back.

I blushed. He loved me? No way… He must still be asleep… He would never love a person like me…

Though I knew he didn't mean it I still made myself he did, even if it was for this one night, and I curled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

Hours later I was awake and I was very, very stiff… I sat there in my new room grumbling at the women who scurried in and out to check on my shoulder blades and the little wings that protruded from them. They came in and out constantly, once to check to see if there was swelling in the skin around where the wretched appendages protruded, once to make sure they had cleaned the gray colored feathers of all the blood so they wouldn't stain. They came in to take my measurements, probably to make me a garment that I could wear home (I was completely naked from the waist up, not like it mattered, none of my dresses would go over these wings…) and finally they came in to help me get washed up. They cleaned me thoroughly (yes I mean THOROUGHLY), they dried me and sat me down on a clean bed mat where they proceeded to untangle the mass of hair I had.

Through all of the Sesshoumaru had been forced out of my room and into a different one because "it was indecent for a man and a woman who were not yet married to be together in the same room especially when the woman had little to no clothing." And no it did not matter that Sesshoumaru was my mate, whatever that meant…

By the time they had completed the detangling of my hair the ones who had taken my measurements returned holding a lovely pale pink kimono and a nagajugan. They also had a Michiyuki that had no holes for the wings, so I assumed that it was for covering the wings if or when I wanted or needed to…

"When will I get to know what or who I am, where I am, and why I have these wings?" I finally asked after I had been dressed.

"Come with us and we'll tell you everything…" One of them answered and they all began to file out of the room.

I got up to follow them but stopped. "Sesshoumaru…?" I called quietly.

One of the doors slid open and Sesshoumaru stood there before me.

"I know you're just as curious as I am about what happened to me… Come on." I took his hand in mine and headed in the direction the women gone.

There was a set of large doors standing at the end of the hallway and two of the cloaked women stood on either side waiting. "He's not allowed to enter this room…" one of them said.

"Well he's going to go with me." I retorted.

"He is not one of us, he isn't allowed."

"Well then I'm just going to leave and head home. Come on Sesshoumaru let's go." I turned around and began heading back down the hallway.

"Wait." Someone called.

I turned around to face a new girl standing between the now open doors.

"He can come in as long as he knows that speaking of this place will not only bring death to this temple but also to you Kaori-san."

I looked over at him, I didn't know what they meant by death to me but I waited to see his reaction.

"I would never do anything that would cause harm to Kaori…" He answered.

I guess that was good enough because she nodded (well I think she did, they all wore cloaks and you could never see their face…) and led us inside.

Inside the large room all the women that had been attending to me lined up on both sides of the room and at the end sat a woman on a raised platform. I took my seat on the pillow in front of me and motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit on the one next to me.

The two girls that had been outside the door came in and shut it behind them, and sat behind us.

"Kaori… as you can see the women here all wear cloaks with the hoods up so that their faces are hidden from view. This is for the safety of the people who are here. You see Kaori… Our race is supposed to not exist anymore… Brielle was supposed to be the very last Haibane, or charcoal feather. For humans and demons to know that this temple and these women exist would cause great suffering to us all…" The woman at the end of the room began.

"But why…? Why is it so bad that you all exist? What is going to happen when people find out Brielle wasn't the last? What about me…?"

"It is not hard for people to believe that your mother had a daughter and that she gained some of her abilities but for the entire race to still exist… that would be a very big problem… For a very long time our clan, the Haibane Renmei, coexisted with demons and humans. We gave them help and health and in return we were allowed our own place to live, but after some years the humans discovered we had more powers than we actually led them to know. They became fearful that we would try to over power them and use them as slaves so they began to slaughter our kind. The ones that weren't killed fled and hid here in this temple and began life a new. Unlike you Kaori most of our kind are born in eggs..." She turned and pulled a curtain that had been behind her.

Behind the curtain was a large round translucent egg, there was a person inside it.

"As the person inside grows the egg becomes larger and as the time approaches for their birth becomes translucent. In the end it will crap and spill out the contents and the person inside. When they're released they look like a normal human, but within a few hours they develop a fever and a few hours after that they're wings release from their back. After the wings have been released and they have been cleaned they receive a halo that symbolizes their joining the Haibane Renmei, or the charcoal feather federation."

I gasped as I remembered the halo that had floated above my mother's head all the way up to the day she…died…

"Ah… I see you remember Brielle's halo… Brielle was a special Haibane… She left our temple with the consent of the others to live amongst the humans for she fell in love with one man… Shinji…"

"My father…" I murmured.

The woman smiled. "That's right, your father. He was the young lord of the village that's below us. When she joined his village she claimed to be the last of her kind so that if any human or demon outside the village saw her they would believe that she was the last. When they married your father had become the lord of the village when his father passed on and though they could never have children they adored one another. Then one day Brielle found you and brought you home to live with her for that was her wish; to have a child of her own and to give orphans a place to live. For years she found orphans and brought them to live in the palace with her and your father."

I nodded at her. "There's Seiko, Suzuki, Makoto, Amane…" She stopped… there was no way to list all of the children Brielle had taken in after they had been orphaned, most of them didn't stay in the palace but went on to other homes of families who either couldn't have children or had lost their first child… "But that doesn't explain why Brielle… died…" she continued.

The woman nodded. "Not only are we born different than normal humans but we die differently too. We have a wish when we come into this world from wherever we were originally, it almost always has to do with why we died originally… some unfinished business… but when that task or wish is completed we leave and continue on like we were originally supposed to… We disappear… Your father knew that Brielle would disappear one day, that she wouldn't stay forever like most humans and demons do, so he tried to prepare for it the best he knew how…"

"Does that mean that I will do the same…?"

"No… fortunately you are not bound by the same laws as we are… you will not receive a halo like the rest of us and you will not disappear when you've completed what it is that brought you here. You never died to come here. Brielle blessed you with her magic and abilities so that you could continue to live happily without her."

"So every woman here has a halo and wings…? And every one of them have died before and had some unfinished wish or business and that's what causes them to be born like this…?"

She nodded.

"And I didn't die with something unfinished but was gifted this from my foster mother Brielle…?"

She nodded again.

"But she's not my real mother, how was she able to give me her magic…?"

"That I do not know… We assumed that it had been part of her wish to be able to share her magic with her child."

I nodded this time. "And what about being a Haibane…?"

"You cannot mention that the Haibane Renmei still exist for this world isn't ready for us to be apart of it again…"

"Is that all…?"

She nodded. "Yes… You're allowed to leave now…"

I bowed and stood. The girls by the doors stood and opened them for us.

"Be careful little one…" The woman called behind me. "Even if you are supposed to be the last there are still enemies out there and some who would love to use you for their own gain… I do hope that your mate will be able to protect you when the time is needed…"

I just nodded and followed one of the cloaked women out of the temple with Sesshoumaru close behind me.

"So…" I started when we were outside the temple.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind me and draped the michiyuki on my shoulders. "I will protect you…" he murmured as he kissed the side of my head.

I nodded slightly and began my journey home with Sesshoumaru by my side.


	5. The Tests

"But I AM Kaori Ogensai!" I snapped for the thousandth time as Sesshoumaru and I stared at the 'tree' that was our front door.

"But you do not look like her." Was the reply.

"UGH!! What a waste!!" I cried as I threw my hands into the air.

Sesshoumaru place a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright… Maybe you could just answer some question that only you would know…"

I sighed and turned to the tree to try again. "I am Kaori Ogensai, the first of Brielle's children. I am not the oldest, but the second oldest; Makoto is the oldest of the children. Makoto is married to Suzuki, one of the orphans that came to live with us towards the end of Brielle's life. Seiko and I are the only ones that live in the palace now that Brielle has passed away. Brielle was the last Haibane; she had teal blue hair, brown eyes, a halo and small gray wings. Open the god damn gates!!"

The trees faded and the walls that protected my village became visible. The gate opened slowly to my father's royal guard.

"Great… just freakin' great!" I groaned as I walked into the village with Sesshoumaru close behind.

"You are here-by summoned to a meeting with the village lord Shinji. You are to follow us to the palace." The commander stated before he turned and headed to the stairs that led to my home.

I knew I didn't have a choice so I followed him and the other guards fell in place on both sides and behind of Sesshoumaru and I.

The villagers began to gather on both sides and whisper amongst themselves; it felt like when I was brought here for the first time… Brielle had been carrying me then… I must have been four or five… The villagers had gathered around and whispered about how their lovely lady had brought in a dirty war orphan that was probably carrying disease but she just looked down at me and smiled.

"You can call me Brielle if you would like…" she had said.

"Can I call you mommy…?" I had asked as I looked into the face of what I had thought (and still think) was an angel.

She had smiled brighter than as she walked with me to the palace on the outcrop above the village. "Of course you can… I would like that very much if you did."

But this time I wasn't with my mother… I was with Sesshoumaru… I knew it wasn't him they were talking about… demons and humans still lived in peace in our village… they even intermarried so many of our children were half demons… It was me they were staring at… As if I had a disease… As if I was a plague and not their young lady…

"Who is that…?" some whispered.

"That's not lady Kaori…" others said.

"Lady Kaori would have never made it to the hidden temple… How dare that she witch call herself Kaori…"

I looked down with my hands clasped in front of my body.

"How can they say such things about you…?" Sesshoumaru murmured next to me.

"It's alright… Do not blame them… In their mind there was no way for me to make it to the temple before my birthday… They don't know what or who you are…" I answered as I kept my gaze down on the ground.

"They have such little faith in you…" Sesshoumaru replied.

"I was human when I left this village for the temple… a normal human would never make it…"

The climb to the outcrop where the palace sat over looking the village was a long one… It was always long but having the guards around me and the villagers watching us ascend made it seem even longer… Finally we made it to the top.

"You will wait for the Lord here…" the commander stated as he brought us to my father's meeting room.

I sighed and sat down on the pillow in front of the small raised platform, Sesshoumaru sat beside me.

After what felt like an excruciatingly long wait (where I wondered if this is how all of the people felt when they waited for my father) my father stepped from the partition behind the platform.

"Thank you for waiting, I am Lord Shinji." He said as he sat on the platform.

I bowed my head and kept my eyes on the floor.

"I have been told that you say you're my daughter, Kaori Ogensai, and that you know a lot of answers that she should only know…"

"That is because I am your daughter Kaori…" I answered as I kept my gaze on the floor; I knew better than to lock eyes with my father… especially in this position…

"I don't see why you're putting her though so much you know better than anyone here that she is your daughter." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Please…" I whispered.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered. "I will not tolerate this treatment. He knows you are his daughter even if you look differently, I smell it on him. He knows too well that you're his child and how he is treating you is unjust." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ah… You are truly the dog demon your father was… You deserve the title of Lord of the Western Lands that was passed to you." My father replied.

"Don't act as if you knew my father…" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"I apologize if I have offended you Lord Sesshoumaru… True I personally did not know your father but my late wife spoke highly of him and it feels as if I knew him myself." He turned to look at my down cast face. "It is true that I know she is my child, but the villagers do not think so… And I have to be fair to my people and to my daughter and have her prove herself to them in front of me… Did you not receive wings Kaori…? Your mother said you would…"

"I did my Lord…" I answered as I slid the Michiyuki from my shoulders to produce the small gray wings. "The women thought it was best that I hid them to be safe when I am outside our village walls…"

"Wise choice… I commemorate them for that… You do not have the halo like your mother, did they think it was wise that you not have it and make you seem more like you are only half Haibane?"

I nodded in reply. "Yes my lord…"

My father sighed. "Oh Kaori-chan your manners are unprecedented… your mother taught you quite well… You were the best mannered of all the children Brielle had here with us in our home…"

"Thank you my lord…" I bowed my head still keeping my gaze fixated on the floor.

"Kaori… you are home you do not need to be so formal…"

"I know father… but I have been gone a long time and I do not look like I did once… I do not look like your daughter anymore…" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I sat there staring at the floor.

I could feel Sesshoumaru fight to not touch me as my father got off the platform and moved to kneel before me.

"Kaori-chan… No matter what you look like you are still my daughter…" he lifted my chin to look up at him. "You still have the face of a little angel just like the day she brought you home… even if your eyes are colored differently and your hair is red and not black… Kaori-chan… You are my daughter… You always will be…"

I smiled at him. "Thank you father…"

He smiled back and kissed my forehead as he'd done for years before then stood up and walked back to the platform. "Now… your first task to prove you are Kaori Ogensai and not an imposter is to go to all the villagers that have lost a body part they need to continue their life and replace it… Only my late wife and my daughter Kaori knew how to perform the spell needed to produce such strong magic to replace living tissue. If that is not enough to prove you are Kaori then we shall move to the second task. You will return to live amongst the villagers tonight and shall stay there until the task is complete."

I bowed my head. "So it is said… So it shall be…" I answered and stood to leave the room. "Will Lord Sesshoumaru be granted room here in the palace or will he have to return to the village with me…?" I asked.

"He will be granted room here." My father answered. "He is the Lord of the Western Lands and he does not need to prove his is, so he is granted room here in the palace."

I nodded. "Very well then, I shall be taking my leave…" I turned to my father. "Lord Shinji…" I bowed, and then turned to Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru…" I bowed to him as well and then I left. Part of my heart ached as I left Sesshoumaru's side, but there was nothing I could do about it so I began my descent to the village below.

* * *

I began to head over to Makoto and Suzuki's home but than realized that they probably didn't know who I was either so I prepared to sleep in the woods behind the farm fields.

"Kaori-san…?" A voice from behind me said.

I turned to see Rin standing there outside my bother's hut. "Rin-chan… How did you know it was me…?"

"Because only Kaori-san walks as if there is much weighing her down…" She answered.

I smiled and walked over to her. "You are a very wise little girl Rin-chan… not many people see the world like you do…"

"Where are you going Kaori-san…? Aren't you supposed to be in the palace with your daddy…?"

I patted her head. "The villagers don't think I am Kaori so I am not allowed to be there until I can prove myself to them…"

"But you ARE Kaori-san!! How can they not know you're you?" She looked extremely upset.

I smiled at her. "You are a very wise little girl… and not many people are as wise as you… That's why Rin-chan… They can't see me through the color of my hair, or the color of my eyes, or the wings on my back… They just see me as I am and not who I am inside like you do…" I gave her a little hug. "Don't worry… I'll make sure they know it's me." I assured her.

* * *

By the morning the whole village knew what my father had decided was my first task to prove myself and they came to watch me perform the spell on the villagers that needed it.

My first was one of the orphans my mother had brought to an older couple who had lost their child to a disease. The young girl had lost her leg in a riding accident and could no longer help her mother around the house.

"Don't be afraid…" I assured the young girl. "It won't hurt I promise… it'll be just like last time…" I smiled at her.

As I began the spell I realized that the words I was saying were different… they felt different as I said them and they even came out different… it felt more powerful than the one I was use to…

The older villagers gasped and began whispering amongst themselves.

"That's Brielle's spell… that's the one only Brielle used… she never told Kaori it…" they whispered.

…I was doomed…

I finished the spell and the girl had her leg back once again, but my chance to prove myself had left the moment I uttered words I didn't know… that I wasn't supposed to know…

The girl smiled and thanked me as she ran off to her parents.

I sighed… I had lost… there was no chance they would believe me now… Even if my wings were like my mothers… even if I walked the same, sounded the same, or acted the same… none of it mattered… Not now anyway… I would have to leave my beloved home and never return…

"Amazing Onee-chan!" someone cried from the back of the crowd.

Seiko emerged from the crowd of people along with Makoto, Suzuki and Rin.

"Simply stunning Kaori-chan…" Suzuki chimed with her bell-like voice. "I knew you would have mother's powers when you returned from the hidden temple but I had no idea you would even know her spells."

"Seiko-san… Suzuki-san… Makoto-san… Why are you here…?" I asked as I choked back tears.

"We heard you returned home," Makoto replied, "And we heard that father had told you to live with the villagers and to use your spell to replace the missing body parts of the villagers who needed them, but you never came to our home last night. Then Rin-chan said she saw you and that you were afraid we wouldn't know you." Makoto laughed and smiled at me. "Of course I would know my own sister! Why would you think such a silly thing?"

"Oh Makoto-san…" I murmured. "Please… don't try and stand up for me… It will just get you and your wife frowned upon…"

"Nonsense Kaori-chan." Suzuki answered as she sat next to me. "We are family and family does not sit idly by while one of their members is being picked on. Now…" She turned to the crowd. "Who's next…?"

I smiled at my younger sister. She knew that if she did this and the villagers never recognized me as Kaori that she and Makoto would be ostracized and yet she was still doing it…

The day proceeded and the villagers came willingly to have me replace the missing part they needed but they still didn't believe I was me… So I continued to replace the missing part and sadly accept my fate of leaving my home when the villagers decided that no matter how hard I tried I was never going to be Kaori in their eyes.

As the day continued to evening my father came down with this royal guard to watch me replace the arm of another villager… The demons had refused to see me… they didn't trust me.

"Very well preformed… That's the exact spell my late wife used to perform on the villagers… whatever she replaced would be permanently replaced and would never disappear. My daughter never learned that spell… My wife had been waiting until our daughter gained the abilities of the Haibane before teaching her harder magic."

"Lady Brielle was a very smart Lady…" I murmured.

My father smiled and nodded. "She was…" He straightened himself up to address the villagers as well. "I have heard that even with this task you do not believe that she is Kaori Ogensai returned from the temple so I have a new task…" He looked down at me. "My daughter traveled here with a young man that helped her pass safely to the village but also get safely to the temple… If you would leave and walk to the woods I would like to address my villagers about this man and a secret only my daughter knows about him. You will return and then tell us about him."

I stood, bowed and headed out into the woods.

* * *

"Now…" Lord Shinji said when he knew Kaori had gone far enough away so she couldn't hear what was being said. "The man that my daughter traveled with has come forth to tell me some things that only he and my daughter would know. He was willing to share with me so that we would all believe that the woman that claims she's Kaori really is Kaori… He is Sesshoumaru… Lord of the Western Lands… and not many people knows what he really looks like. He travels with a little human girl named Rin, a toad demon called Jaken and a two headed dragon called Ah-Un… He is also missing his left arm but Kaori replaced it before she came to the village… At the temple he was removed from her side as she was taken to the room where she would receive her mother's gifts and just at the moment her wings tore from her back he had ripped open to door because she had been screaming. He saw the whole transformation and doesn't understand why none of believe she is who she says she is… So I have decided to see if she can tell us the same information he has given us. If so in my eyes it proves that she is my daughter Kaori… I hope it will do the same for you…"

* * *

One of the demons came for me and literally dragged me back to where my father and the other villagers stood waiting.

When he let me go I stumbled a little then straightened up and bowed my head. "How may I prove myself to you…?"

"You are to tell us about my daughter's traveling companion."

I nodded slightly. "His name is Sesshoumaru-dono and he is the Lord of the Western Lands… When I first met him I had been protecting his young human companion, Rin-san… After he arrived I left to find my brother Seiko who had gone missing from our camp, he was being attacked by demons… I distracted my brother and he was injured… I slue the demon but I didn't think there was any chance to save my brother or myself since I had been badly injured while protecting the young girl… Somehow we were both saved by Lord Sesshoumaru and I woke up in his camp with his other traveling companion Jaken-san and their pet dragon Ah-Un... We left their camp to travel home alone even though it was obvious to everyone I was getting very ill… during our return home we were attacked by a nest of ogre's… I told Seiko to run and I tried to keep them away from him… One of ogre's grabbed me and continued to smash me into a tree waiting for me to die… that's when Sesshoumaru-dono showed up and save me once again…" I looked up for a second. I had everyone's attention… everyone had gathered around by now to hear the story… "He came over and lifted me against him, I remember wondering why he didn't just lift me up and carry me… That's when I realized he was missing his left arm… So I tried to replace it… of course at the time the only spell I knew was the temporary one… so I don't know how much longer he has with his new arm until it disappears…"

"And what about after returning here?" My father asked.

"Well…" I continued, "He asked you where it was I was supposed to go because none of us thought I was going to live… He carried me the whole way, we didn't stop until we got to the temple… I was taken away into another room where the pain I had centered around my shoulder blades… I screamed a lot… I remember Sesshoumaru-dono had pulled open the door just as the wings tore through the skin on my shoulder blades… I passed out after that…"

The whole village was silent they were all waiting for what would happen next… Everyone had gathered around to hear what had happened to me and the Lord…

"Could you point out to us who the Lord is…?" My father asked finally.

I knew he had purposefully made Sesshoumaru stand somewhere where it would be hard to pick him out of the crowd… but that was the point. I bowed my head and walked the perimeter of the circle that had been created around me and my father.

"He is there…" I answered as I pointed to Sesshoumaru, god my father had hid him well. "He is the one with silver hair and gold eyes; that is Sesshoumaru-dono…"

My father applauded and before he could say anything Rin's voice echoed over the crowd.

"Kaori-san!!" She cried as she ran through the crowd before Sesshoumaru could stop her.

"Rin-chan…" I murmured as I knelt and hugged her against me.

"Why are they picking on you Kaori-san…?" she wailed

"Because they don't know if I really am who I say I am…" I answered as I ran my hand down the back of her head softly.

"But I know it's you! And Makoto-san and Suzuki-san and Seiko-san all know it's you! And Lord Sesshoumaru knows it's you too! Why don't they know?" she sniffed.

I laid my cheek on the top of her head as I moved my hand to rub her back. "I don't know why Rin-chan…"

Sesshoumaru had made his way through the crowd and stood beside us. "You told them a lot more than I did…"

I looked up at him. "I didn't know what you had told them so I told them everything… How is your arm…?"

Sesshoumaru knelt beside me and held it out to me.

"It's disappearing a lot faster than the others did…" I murmured as I took it in my right hand as I continued to rub Rin with my left. His arm was starting to turn translucent a lot faster than it should have. I started the spell I had used all day today and the arm I had made before disappeared altogether just to have a new arm form in its place.

"There…" I let go of his arm and gazed into his eyes. "This one will be yours always…" I wanted to kiss him… It took all my will power to not just tilt my head and kiss him in front of everyone, but I didn't.

A small fur ball ran up to me and meowed.

"Kaage…" I smiled and picked up the little cat and placed him on my lap. "Hello Kaage… I missed you."

Sesshoumaru had taken Rin from me as he stood. "I don't see how none of you believe that she is Kaori-san…"

"Kaori-dono…?" one of the children asked as he came through the crowd.

I smiled at him "Hello Washi-kun."

More children started coming through the crowd now… I knew most of them by name… I played with them all the time. I loved the children of my village.

"Kaori-dono!" one cried as she ran over to me. "It is Kaori-dono!! You didn't come play with me today Kaori-dono!!"

I patted her head. "I'm sorry Umeko-chan… I've been busy helping the villagers today…"

More children began to run up to me asking me why I hadn't played with them or where my wings had come from and if they could touch them. Some wondered why my hair was red and not black or why my eyes were orange. Some thought I didn't love them anymore so I didn't want to play with them.

"See!" someone cried from behind me.

I turned around still surrounded by the village children to see my youngest sister Amane standing by her new family.

"All the children know she's Kaori-san! Makoto-san, Suzuki-san, and Seiko-san know she's Kaori-san! I know she's Kaori-san! Why can't you see she's Kaori-san?!"

I smiled at Amane; she was barely six when she was placed with her new family after Brielle had died. I visited her as much as I could while I was down in the village with the children.

"Kaori-dono your wings are pretty!!" one of the littler children called.

"Thank you Toshi." I smiled at him, he looked just like his twin sister Nami and if their hair wasn't different lengths I would have had a problem telling them apart.

There were whispers throughout the circle of villagers as the children kept asking me questions and trying to get me to play with them.

"For me…" My father started; the village went quiet. "For me what she has said and how the children have acted is more than enough to prove that she is indeed my daughter Kaori Ogensai. Is it enough for you…?"

Murmurs broke out all through the villagers.

"Why does she look different then?" Someone yelled.

"That is because her mother gave her a gift that manifested itself in more than one form on her body." Sesshoumaru answered before my father could speak.

I gaped at him, I had no idea he was going to defend me in front of the villagers…

"But her mother had blue hair not red!!" another called.

"All of you know good and well the Kaori was an orphan, why would she look like her mother if she wasn't her own child to begin with?" My father answered. "All of you know that all of our children were orphans first. Brielle could never have children of her own so she took in orphans. Kaori was our first and we loved her both very much. Brielle wanted Kaori to take care of the village if she no longer could so she blessed Kaori with her own powers, and on Kaori's eighteenth birthday Kaori gained her mother's gifts."

"But how did she get there in time?! She should have died! She's not fast enough to run there in a day!!" a woman yelled.

Sesshoumaru vanished before the villagers, but I could see him now with my new abilities. He didn't vanish but he simply ran faster than a human could see. He reappeared before the woman who had asked the question.

"That is how…" he answered.

The villagers gasped while some screamed.

"Sesshoumaru-dono please do not scare the villagers… you'll cause a riot…" I spoke gently.

"As you wish Kaori-san…" He answered as he walked back to me and the horde of children.

"Hey mister you call Kaori-dono, Kaori-dono!" huffed one the small ones.

I bit my lip, the four year old had no idea what he was doing and I hoped Sesshoumaru didn't take any offense to it…

To my surprise (and relief) he didn't instead he knelt in front of the small boy and patted his head.

"You're right." He said, "I should have called her Kaori-dono and not Kaori-san. You're a very brave little boy…"

"Akio!" the boy said as he tried to make himself look bigger.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Akio-san, you keep protecting Kaori-dono from the bad people."

I smiled at Sesshoumaru, I knew he didn't like humans much and he definitely didn't like half demons… and for him to be so nice to Akio was just amazing to me.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-dono…" I murmured softly.

He looked at my then and smiled slightly. "I believe it's getting late and Kaori-dono needs her sleep… don't you think so?" he asked the swarm of children.

There were groans and protests from the children as they returned to their parents.

"So…" My father asked as Sesshoumaru helped me to my feet. "Do you believe she is my daughter like I do…? Or shall I be forced to send my child away from our village…?"

I didn't let myself hope that they would believe me… I just waited… expecting to be sent away forever.

"I believe she is Kaori-dono…" Someone answered.

I looked up to see who had said it, but I couldn't find the person.

Suddenly the whole crowd began to answer… saying they believed me.

I was overjoyed and if Sesshoumaru hadn't put a warning hand on my arm I would have kissed him in front of everyone and that would have been very, very bad…

"It's settled then… You can return to the palace with me and stay in your own room tonight." With that my father turned and headed back to our home with his guards following right behind him.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. "Let's go…" I said to Sesshoumaru.

"Can I come too…?" Rin asked.

I smiled down at her. "Of course you can… And Jaken-san can come too if he wishes."

Jaken grumbled something but followed us anyway.

I was happy. My village believed I was really me and I wouldn't have to leave here.

Having Sesshoumaru by my side made it all even better…


	6. The First Night

**A/N: It's slightly sexual for about a second. if you don't like that then just skip over it!**

**Enjoy!!**

"Kaori…?" a voice whispered at my door.

I sat up slowly so I didn't wake the sleeping Rin that lay next to me then walked over to my door and knelt beside it. "Who is it…?"

"Come outside…" with that they got up and left.

I mulled over the possibility of an angry villager or a guard then decided I could handle myself and went outside the palace.

At first I didn't see anyone then slowly as my vision adjusted I saw someone standing by the small pool that formed as the river poured over the outcropping. When I got closer the long silver hair gave him away.

"Sesshoumaru…?" I asked as I came closer.

He turned around and just stared at me silently.

I blushed slightly, no idea why, and continued to walk up to him until I knew I was definitely invading his personal space. "Sesshoumaru…" I murmured this time.

Still he didn't say anything, he just cupped my face in his hands, leaned down and kissed me softly.

I didn't mind the softness; in fact I think I enjoyed it just as much as the passionate kisses. I pressed my hands gently against his chest then made a small whining noise when I remembered his stupid breast plate; I opted to grip his arms lightly instead.

He pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. "Do you wish to stay here…?" he asked as his thumb rubbed my cheek softly.

"This is my home…" I answered as I nestled my cheek against his hand more. "This is where I belong…"

He sighed slightly and closed his eyes; my heart twisted up suddenly. I realized part of me had hoped he would stay here with me forever… But he's a dog demon and this isn't his lands… He wouldn't stay with me… Why would he…?

"Okay…" he murmured.

"Okay…?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Okay…" He said again as he opened his eyes, a small smile spread across his lips. "I'll stay here with you…"

I blinked. Was I hearing him right…?

"You'll stay here with me…?" I questioned as I stared up into his golden eyes.

He sighed and pulled me against his chest, holding me to him. "Kaori…" he began. "I don't know what it is about you… But the moment I saw you… the moment my eyes locked with yours when you were protecting Rin… Something settled into place inside me… Like I had a piece missing and when you came into my life the piece came with you… ever since then I needed to be with you… something draws me to you and keeps me there… At first I resented it… I've never needed someone and I definitely never needed to be beside someone… And I never loved anyone… In fact I hate most… But you were different and I loathed you at first… Why would I need someone so badly…? Especially if that someone was a human…" He stopped and looked down at me nestled into his fur.

"I don't blame you Sesshoumaru-dono…" I murmured; I knew what it felt like to truly need someone and not understand why… I needed him like that…

"But that doesn't make a difference to me now… When you almost died the second time something in me snapped and I needed to protect you… I didn't want to loose you…"

"The second time…?" I asked confused.

He sighed and moved me so I could see the swords strapped to his side. He pulled out the one that had been sheathed and held it before me. "This is a sword my father gave me… It doesn't cut… but instead it saves lives… You never died that day with your brother… I saved you before you died…" He sheathed the sword and pulled me to him again. "To me it doesn't matter if you're human or demon or whatever… I need you Kaori…" He ran the back of his fingers over my cheek, I smiled.

"I need you too Sesshoumaru…" I murmured as I snuggled into the fur. "I always have… from the moment my eyes locked with yours… it was just like the piece I never knew was missing finally came back…"

He smiled at me… it was a pure smile of happiness and it looked good on him; I smiled back.

I slipped from his embrace and walked over to the small pool and began to strip myself. As I pulled off my Michiyuki and kimono I could feel his eyes locked onto my back. I smiled and kept my back to him as I laid them both on the rocks near the water. I pulled off my Nagajugan placing it next to my kimono and stepped into the water.

When I was in the center of the pool where the water just barely came over my breasts I turned around to face him. "Join me…" I held out my head to him.

He walked to the water's edge then pulled off his breast plate, fur, and his hakama top, dropping them all next to my clothing; he stopped.

I smiled. "I can turn around if it will make you more comfortable…" I turned around anyway.

After a moment I felt the water ripple as he waded through it.

I turned around and came face to face with a very bare, but very sexy chest; I blushed. "Uh…" I stammered as I lifted my head to look up at him.

He smirked at me. "You invited me to join you…" He murmured.

I nodded, I couldn't say anything.

He laughed that extremely sexy, deep laugh he had, then leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I blushed and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his next which, subsequently, brought me closer to him and I found out just how naked he was; I turned darker…

His hands slid around my waist and up my back, bringing me closer to him as his tongue explored my mouth.

One of my hands tangled in his hair, which he seemed to enjoy, while the other gripped his shoulder for support, he made me feel weak.

His lips mine once again but instead of moving away he moved down to my neck and collar bone; I moaned.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…" I moaned softly and bit my lip. "Oh stop… Please stop… We can't…" I breathed.

He didn't answer as he nipped, kissed, and licked from my ear all the way to my collar bone.

"Sessh… Sesshoumaru..." I whimpered as his lips moved lower and my body was lifted up higher exposing my breasts to the cold air. "Wait… oh god wait…"

Suddenly, without warning, he bit me.

The pain hit me sharp and immediately; I gasped.

He looked up at me; there was blood on his lips and his eyes seemed glazed over. As they cleared he nearly dropped me back in the water until he caught what he had done.

"Oh Kaori-san…" He whispered as he stared at his fang marks. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to mark you…"

I smiled slightly; the blood trickling from the fang marks was warm against my cold skin. "It's alright… I could have stopped you… I just didn't want to."

"But these won't ever go away…" He said as he looked up at me. "That will be there your whole life…"

I smiled at him. "Well then I'm glad you bit me somewhere that's covered." I laughed.

He didn't smile, so I stopped laughing.

"do you know why demons bite other demons…?" He asked as he stared up at me.

I tried to think of all the demons we had here and couldn't ever remember one that had bit another one so I shook my head.

"To claim them as mates… So that any other demon that sets sites on the one that's been bitten knows that they've been claimed and usually they won't try to take them anyway…"

"Why wouldn't they try…?" I asked.

"Usually because the one that left the mark is the stronger one…" He murmured. Carefully he licked the blood from my skin then from the fresh bite mark, a small tingling sensation spread through my body when his tongue ran over the mark.

I whimpered when it hit the…sensitive parts… of my body.

He smirked and did it again, I bit back a moan. "Also… the demon that did the marking can cause pleasure or pain by touching the bite mark." He licked it a third time and I moaned this time; I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh please… please stop…" I begged.

He smiled as slid me back into the water gently then held me against him. "I'm sorry…" He murmured.

I rested my cheek against his chest. "As long as you stay with me I don't mind at all…"

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I looked up at him. "I don't ever want to leave your side…" He said then kissed my lips softly.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Then I don't mind that you bit me. Just as long as you don't try and use it to your benefit." I smirked and winked at him.

He laughed and carried me out of the water. "I'll try to behave."

"Good…" I smiled.

Nothing could be better than this…


	7. Odd Attacks

The days progressed slowly as we stayed at the palace.

I spent a lot of time with the children of the village, they made me so happy and they distracted me from the turmoil that was building inside me…

I couldn't touch Sesshoumaru and it was killing me… we do spend time secretly together by the pool up at the palace or down here in the woods when I stay in my brother's house but as the days progressed my need to touch him and be held by him grew and grew until I couldn't even have him near me or I'd be in so much pain…

I don't think it was any easier for Sesshoumaru… He began to avoid me unless it was our time together at night. It hurt me a lot to have him avoid me but it hurt more having him so close and not being able to touch him…

_Why don't we just give it up and tell my father…?_ I asked myself for the hundredth time. _He'd kill me… he's not ready for me to be married…_

Though… Many of the villagers kept asking when I would settle down. I was eighteen and I should be married and have a family and have a house with a nice husband who provided for me. My sister was already married and I was going too old soon and not be very attractive to the men.

Ugh… I heard it all the time now… Some tried to even hook me up with their sons… all of which I have known since I came here and there was NO way I could marry ANY of them.

"Kaori-dono!!" the children screamed as they ran over to me. "Come play!!"

I smiled and stood up. "What are we going to play today?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Tag!!" one of them yelled.

I laughed. "Well then you better start running!!" and I began to chase them around the village.

I chased Washi around laughing. "I'm going to get you!" I called.

"No!!" He laughed as he ran faster.

I smiled. "I'm going to— Ooff!" I slammed into someone and fell back onto the ground.

­

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled as I stood and brushed the dirt from the back of my kimono.

"Stupid half breed…" mumbled the man.

I gaped and looked up at him.

"I'd watch who you're talking to!" called the children; the villagers were coming out to see what was going on.

"It's alright children… I don't mind…" I murmured as the man sneered at me.

"Disgusting..." grumbled the man. "Which way to the palace, we were brought here by the Lord."

"This way sir…" I said as I bowed my head and lead them to the stairs. "It's up this way."

"Well?" the man began.

"Well what sir…?"

By now Sesshoumaru had joined us at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know what! You're supposed to show us the way!" he snapped. "Stupid half breed woman…" He muttered under my breath.

I gritted my teeth and placed a warning hand on Sesshoumaru's arm when he began to speak. "This way sir…" I answered through my teeth and began leading the way up the stairs with Sesshoumaru by my side.

As we walked in silence the man and his entourage began to grumble and groan and whine.

"Why does he live so far?" one muttered.

"Why are there demons in this village?" asked another.

"What a pathetic village… full of half breeds…" mumbled some.

"She looks healthy… I bet I could get her into my room for the night…" laughed another.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as I tried to not turn around and throw the man off the side of the stairs.

­

"Why are you stopping half breed!" belted the man.

I bit my tongue and continued up the stairs to the palace.

When we finally reach the top I lead them to the waiting room and then left with Sesshoumaru to get my father and to get dressed to meet the men as the lord's daughter and heir.

"How could they treat you like that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned against my closed door as I changed.

"They don't know who I am… Our children are treated the same if they're not in our village… Half breeds are frowned upon… You did the same koibito…" I murmured then blushed as the word slipped from my mouth.

Sesshoumaru had opened the door, slipped inside quietly and shut it behind him as I spoke. "Koibito…?"

I yelped and turned around. "Sesshoumaru! Don't scare me like that!" I hissed.

He smiled and placed his hands on my hips. "You know I can't help being beside you…" He murmured as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

I blushed and smiled. "I can't help it either…" I turned around and picked up the silk kimono the ladies had sown for me with wing slits. "Now…" I smiled at him over my shoulder. "Help me put it on…?"

He smiled, took the kimono and slid the slits carefully over my wings. "It's a lovely color… it's perfect with your hair…" he murmured as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled, pulled the silk kimono around me and wrapped the obi around me. The black silvery color of the kimono did look lovely against my red hair and the white obi stood out wonderfully against the dark kimono.

"Here…" Sesshoumaru said as he took the ends of the obi from me. "Let me tie it…"

I blushed. "Thank you…"

"Ready?"

­

I nodded and walked out of my room and headed back to the waiting room to enter it from the partition behind the platform.

"Ah… I see my daughter is ready to join us…" My father said as he saw my shadow pass behind them. "Kaori-san…?"

"I'm here my Lord…"

"Very good. Is the other visitor with you?"

I blinked then realized he was talking about Sesshoumaru. "Yes my lord… he is standing beside me. Shall I let him in first…?"

"Yes Kaori-san."

I turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sit on his right…" I murmured as I slid the partition open, still hiding behind it, to let Sesshoumaru through first then slid it closed once he walked through. I sat there quietly as I waited to be addressed just like my mother had taught me.

"Why is he sitting next to you?" sneered the other man.

"Why he is the Lord of the Western Lands and he saved my daughter's life when she was very ill." My father answered smoothly.

"WHAT?!" Shouted the other man. "That… THING beside you is a DEMON?!"

I was surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and it made me extremely happy.

"Are you truly surprised that he's a demon? Have you really not spent time in our village? Kaori-san has he not spent time in the village?"

"No my Lord…" I answered softly.

My father stifled a laugh. "Well let me introduce my daughter… Kaori-san please come grace us with your presence."

I bowed my head, slid the door open, stepped through and sat on my father's left after closing the door again.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Kaori Ogensai…" I said as I bowed placing my forehead lightly against my hands.

­

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Screeched the man.

I rose up but kept my eyes firmly on the floor and my hands.

"What do you mean?" My father asked.

"You brought me here to meet your daughter and you bring in that… that thing… that… that half breed and expect me to BELIEVE that it's your daughter?!" he jumped up.

Sesshoumaru finally snapped. "If you're going to be so rude to the young lady of this village then I suggest you leave until your attitude's changed." He growled.

"How DARE you!!" the man yelled. "Don't you DARE speak to me like that you… you MONGREL!"

I shot up, I couldn't handle it anymore. "Don't you dare treat him like that…" I hissed; the floor began to vibrate. "I kept my mouth shut the ENTIRE time you treated me lower than dirt and when one of your men began to talk about trying to get me to his room to have sex with me but as soon as you treat our honored guest like you've been treating me you've crossed the line." I was seething now and the room had begun to shake.

My father stood now. "Kaori-san…" My father warned.

"I'm sorry father, but Sesshoumaru-dono is an honored guest and this… wretch should know how to treat another Lord" I turned to the man in question. "Be the guest human or demon…" I whispered venomously.

"Kaori-san you are quite right but if you don't control yourself you'll tear this room apart and I can't have that."

I blinked and finally took noticed to what was happening to the room; I was stunned. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to contain my anger.

"Lord or not I will not be subjected to be in the same room as that… demon." The man answered as the room slowly began to stabilize. "I was brought here in terms of becoming the lord of this village, not some husband to a half breed!"

­

I was stunned, I forgot about my anger as stared at the man in front of me. "What is the meaning of this father…?" I asked as I finally turned to look at him.

He sighed. "I brought the lord here at first for hopeful peace arrangements between our villages. I didn't know if that meant having to marry you off to him or not, and I wanted to see if it was even possible… But I see now that he can't become open minded about the people who live here or the people who visit. So as far as I'm concerned this arrangement is out of the question. Guards…" He turned to the door as one of the royal guards opened the door. "Please see to it that this man and his entourage has room and food and tomorrow he leaves without ever seeing where our village is…"

"WHAT?!" The man protested. "You bring me here in order to marry your daughter so we can be allies and now you tell me I'm leaving tomorrow?! You must be joking!!" He stormed over, grabbed my arm and yanked me to him.

The guards were in the room in a flash and Sesshoumaru had left the platform while my father stayed where he was standing.

"What are you doing…?" My father asked slowly.

"She's mine; you and I both know that. That was the arrangements." He sneered as he held my arm pinned behind my back.

"That was never in the arrangements. I did not give her to you as your wife."

The man laughed. "You offered though and I'm taking your offer. She'll make a good concubine… don't you think?"

I was stunned; my eyes probably looked like large plates. I didn't know what to do.

"Let me go…" I whispered; I could see Sesshoumaru's eyes fill with hatred and I knew that the man might not live through the night.

"No… You're mine." He snapped.

I growled now and the room began to vibrate yet again. "I'll only warn you one last time… let… me… go…"

­

The man laughed and tugged me against him tighter. "I don't think so. You'll be spending the night with me then you'll be returning with me to my palace where you'll wait on me hand and foot as my concubine."

I screamed and energy erupted from my body, shoving the man away, and then collapsed.

Sesshoumaru was there cradling me against him as the guards dragged the man from the room. I passed out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day the guards had taken the man and his entourage to the front gates, blindfolded them then proceeded to take them from the village with the command that they were not allowed to return to the village straight away.

I stayed in my room and did not see them out of the village…

"Kaori-san…?" someone asked at my door.

"Come in." I answered as I stared at the far wall; I was still sitting on my bed with the blanket over my lap.

"Kaori-san… You should get up… the children are wondering where you are…" It was Seiko.

"Maybe later…" I murmured.

"Kaori-san…" He started, but I didn't answer so he left.

A few moments later my door slid open and closed softly.

"Seiko-san… the children can wait… or you can go play with them."

"But I can't wait…" someone else answered.

"Sesshoumaru-dono!" I yelped as I turned to face him.

He knelt down beside me and cupped my cheek. "You don't need to call me that Kaori-chan…"

I blushed and laid my cheek into his hand more, closing my eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take… I can't stand being apart from you… can't ­

you ask my father to be able to marry me…?" I opened my eyes and gazed into his.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I know how you feel… I'll ask him soon… We just need to let what happened blow over…"

I sighed and buried my face in his fur. "Oh Sesshoumaru…" I murmured.

There was a loud thunk as Sesshoumaru removed his breast plate. He moved my head to his chest as he pulled me into his lap and cradled me.

I wish this would never end…

But of course when everything's perfect something interrupts it…

"Kaori-dono…?" someone asked by my door.

"What is it?" I answered as I slid from Sesshoumaru's lap and he left through the secret panel in my room.

The door slid open to reveal one of the maids that had been my friend for a very long time.

"Kaori-dono… Something is coming…" She murmured.

"What do you mean Mai-san?" I asked as I went over to find a kimono to wear. Mai has the gift to see things that will happen, it only happens sometimes and usually when something bad is coming.

"Many flying demons are coming… They're looking for the village…"

I dropped the colorful kimono I had been holding. "What did you say…?"

She had ran over and picked the silk off the ground and started to help me dress. "Please… We need to hurry… Only you can put up a barrier to keep them from seeing our village from the sky…"

I nodded and pulled the kimono around me and added the obi which she tied quickly. "Sesshoumaru-dono… We need to get Sesshoumaru-dono…" I murmured.

Mai nodded and left the room. "Please Kaori-dono… Please go protect the village and I will tell Sesshoumaru-sama to meet you down in the village."

­

"Thank you Mai-san." After that I quickly ran through the palace. "GUARDS!" I yelled

The captain ran up to me, falling in line next to me as I ran. "What is it Kaori-san… err Kaori-dono."

"Tell my father that the village is going to be under attack soon and that I'm heading to the village to see if I can put up a barrier. Gather every bow and quiver of arrows you can find. We'll be dealing with flying demons."

He stopped running so I turned and faced him. "Just do it!" I yelled then turned and ran out the palace and down the steps.

"Kaage!" I called as I ran down the steps.

Kaage flew over to me and mewed.

"Kaage darling… it's time to fly." I murmured.

He growled and fire erupted around him changing him into a larger form.

"Thank you Kaage." I hopped onto his back as he took off. "We need to get into the village fast."

Kaage roared and flew down to the village below.

I slid off his back as he changed back into his smaller form. "Makoto-san! Suzuki-san!" I called as I ran to their home.

"Kaori-san?" Suzuki answered as she walked out. "What is it?"

"I need your bow and quiver quickly and I need you and Makoto-san to go through the village and tell everyone to get inside."

She gaped at me. "What's going on?"

"Mai-san saw an attack coming. Please Suzuki-san… I can't let this village be found." I pleaded.

She nodded, went in to get her bow and returned with her husband. "Here…" She said as she handed them over to me. "Protect this village like our mother did…" She smiled sadly at me as she and her husband ran off to tell the villagers.

_­_

_Please…_ I begged as I stood there staring at the sky above my home. _Please mother… Help me protect our home… Tell me a spell to put up a barrier to keep them from seeing this village… Help me hide this village…_

I began to hum and hold my hands cupped in front of me. "Please…" I whispered.

The air wavered above my hands as energy began to gather in my hands. When a ball grew in my hands I threw it into the air. "Protect this village! Keep us safe from the eyes in the sky! Make them see what is not here! Show them not our village but an empty forest!" The ball shot into the air and spread out to cover the village.

"Not a moment too soon." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to me. "Look… over there…"

I turned in the direction he was talking about to see a horde of flying bugs.

"Saimyosho…" He murmured. "They're Naraku's hell wasps…"

"Saimyosho…?" I questioned as I readied my sister's bow. "Who's Naraku…?"

"A demon who is looking for ways to gain more power and I'm assuming you've just popped onto his radar…" He growled.

I stole a glance at him and realized he looked like he would tear this… Naraku apart if he actually showed his face. I looked back at the bugs. "There are so many…" I whispered.

"And I'm betting he sent one of his creations to watch over them."

"Well then we'll just have to leave the village to make sure they don't ever find it…" I headed to the front gates.

"Kaori!" He yelled as he ran after me. "You can't go outside, maybe they'll just pass over and not see the village. There's too many for you to handle alone."

I turned to him, determined. "I am not my mother Sesshoumaru. I don't think my barrier is going to be enough to protect this village… it's my home… I need to do everything I can…" I kissed his lips softly. "If you do not wish to help me then please… protect the villagers and I'll stand in defense outside…"

­

I turned and ran out the gates. "I have to protect my home…" I pulled the bow back and shot at the first bug that came in my line.

Suddenly they turned and headed straight for me… I was doomed.

Instead of running I shot every arrow I had into their ranks killing more than one with each arrow, but it wasn't going to be enough and I knew there was no way I could use any of my gifts against them… It would drain me too much.

"What a foolish woman." Someone called from the sky.

I turned to face the voice only to see a woman flying on a large feather. "I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped.

"Do you think you can kill all these Saimyosho? You're foolish…" She laughed and the bugs swarmed at me.

A quick flash of green light and the bugs that had flown down to attack me were shredded and scattered across the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-dono…" I murmured as I turned to face him.

"I can't just let you die… what would I do…?" he touched my cheek lightly then handed me several quivers.

"Thank you…" I smiled and turned to face the large amount of hell wasps.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…!" the woman called. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagura…" He hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Naraku heard of a village that had a powerful princess living inside its walls."

"Well there is no village here as you can see. I think you should leave." He answered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back behind him.

The woman looked enraged and signaled the Saimyosho flew around Sesshoumaru and flew straight at me.

­

"What a cheap trick Kagura…" Sesshoumaru grabbed me by the waist, jumped into a tree, left me on the branch and jumped down killing the wasps.

"I'm surprised you are helping a half breed Sesshoumaru-sama…" the woman sneered.

Oh that pissed me off and I shot an arrow directly at her back.

She turned and swung a fan she had been holding; the wind kicked up and blew my arrow away from her.

"Stupid woman don't you know who I am? I am Kagura the wind sorceress!" She turned to face me. "Dance of blades!" she swung her fan and large circular shaped wind pieces flew at me.

"Shit!" I jumped from the tree and landed badly on the ground. "Ow…"

"Kaori!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he ran over to me. "Are you alright…?"

I smiled at him. "I'm fine… Don't worry about me…"

Kagura growled and more blades flew at us; Sesshoumaru was quick to respond and move me.

Suddenly something clicked in my mind. "Are you jealous…?" I asked as I stood to face her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped.

I laughed. "You are!"

She growled and tilted her fan slightly "Dance of the dragon!"

Several large spiral shaped wind tunnels flew around ripping up trees.

"Sesshoumaru!" I called as I grabbed his arm. "She'll tear up my home!"

"I know Kaori… I don't know how to stop them."

I stood there as the wind cyclones came closer, suddenly it clicked. "Throw me!"

"What?!" he turned to face me.

"Throw me! I know how to stop them!!"

­

He shook his head. "I can't…"

"It's the only way! Trust me!!"

He sighed and kissed me hard. "Don't die…"

"I won't." I smiled.

He grabbed me and jumped up into a tree and threw me at Kagura from behind.

I landed on the feather and used an arrow to shove into her arm that was holding the fan.

She screamed and dropped it.

"Success!" I cried as I grabbed the fan and broke it in half.

"You little whore!" She yelled as she hit me.

I fell from the feather still griping the broken fan.

Sesshoumaru caught me and dropped into a tree. "You're so reckless…" He murmured as he held me to him.

"Naraku knows…" I whispered.

Kagura growled. "I will get you!" she flew off.

Sesshoumaru waited in the tree until he was sure that she was gone then he headed back to the village still holding me.

"Kaori-san!" My father called as he ran over to me.

I slid from Sesshoumaru's arms and stood. "father…"

"I was so worried!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Father… I have to leave…"

He held me tighter. "I know…"

I moved back. "You do...?"

"Mai already told me… That creature Naraku will be searching for you…"

"I'm endangering everyone in the village if I stay here…" I answered sadly.

­

He kissed my forehead. "come back to us… Come back and visit once in awhile… and when he's gone come home and stay with us…"

"I will father…" tears slid down my face.

Rin walked up to us with Ah-Un on one side of her and Jaken on the other.

"Are we really leaving Sesshoumaru-dono…?" She asked.

He nodded and began walking out of the village.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." My father called.

Sesshoumaru turned to face him.

"Protect my daughter… she is very precious to us…"

"I will…" he answered then left.

"Seiko-san..." I turned and hugged my little brother. "Be safe always."

"Kaori-san." Makoto called as he walked up to me, he hugged me tightly. "You are in our prayers always."

I smiled and hugged him back, then turned to Suzuki. "Play with the children for me…"

"Of course I will." She smiled back and hugged me lightly.

"Kaage… Stay here and protect the village…" I murmured.

I looked at my family. "I love you all…" I turned and ran from the village so they wouldn't see me crying.


	8. Winter

**A/N: This chapter started okay and it just went downhill... sorry if you don't like it.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better!**

Days turned into weeks and weeks became months as we trekked further and further away from my village.

In the beginning I was fine. It didn't bother me that I had been forced from my village in fear that they would be endanger if I stayed, but as the days progressed and the months began to come and go I started to realize I was becoming depressed.

Rin had started to worry…

"Kaori-san…?" She asked as she tugged on my kimono.

I smiled slightly at her. "Yes Rin-chan…?"

"Do you miss your family…?"

My smile faltered and I stopped walking. "Why do you ask…?"

"You don't smile as much Onee-san… And you don't play with me as much…"

I sighed and placed my hand on her head. "I can't fool you can I…?" I knelt down and gazed into her face. "I do miss my family… but I have no choice but to leave them… I threaten their safety now…" I stood up and looked around at the clearing we had stopped in; Jaken had been grumbling while walking with Ah-Un. "We'll rest here for the night… Sesshoumaru-sama should be able to find us here… We won't make it to the meeting spot before night fall and it's not safe to walk at night."

Rin smiled and took Jaken with her to find some flowers and I was left with Ah-Un.

I sighed and walked over to them, patting Ah's nose softly. "You have been a faithful follower and haven't complained once…" I smiled as Un's head butted my arm and I petted him as well. "You are truly a faithful dragon…"

"You talk to him as if he could understand you…" Sesshoumaru said as he walked up behind me.

"They can understand me…" I murmured as I smiled at them. I turned around and gazed into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "You're back early. Did you find out what you wanted…?"

"No…" He answered as he walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands. "Let's go back…" He murmured as he gazed into my eyes. "I know you miss your home and yearn to see it again… and your father told you to return whenever you wish…"

I sighed and placed my hand against one of his. "I can't return until Naraku is no longer after me… I'll endanger the entire village again if I return… I don't know what I would do if they were harmed because of me…"

Sesshoumaru gazed intently into my eyes then sighed and pulled me to him. "We'll find him soon… and then when we do we'll be able to return to your home…"

"Oh Sesshoumaru…" I murmured as I buried my face into the soft fur he had.

And we stayed like that… him holding me and me with my face buried in his fur. We stayed in each other's embrace until, reluctantly, he moved away from me.

"Where's Rin…?"

"With Jaken…" I answered. "I believe that she went to find some flowers… there isn't any fruit in this area due to the cold weather…"

As if waiting to be addressed the wind kicked up, blowing frigid air against my thin michiyuki and kimono; I shiver.

"You're going to need a warmer michiyuki and kimono…" Sesshoumaru murmured as he rubbed my arms to warm me.

I nodded. "So will Rin… She's even growing out of the kimono she has now…"

"When we get closer to a village you should go and see if you can buy some garments for you and Rin…"

I smiled then sighed. "We don't have any money… How are we to do that…?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "We'll figure something out…"

I kissed his cheek softly. I know he wanted to take care of Rin and me but it was going to be hard to do so without money…

After eating I stayed up late into the night trying to figure out how to get enough money to buy at least something for Rin to wear during the cold winter months that were approaching.

"Kaori…?" Sesshoumaru murmured as he walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hmm…?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"You do need your sleep…"

"I know… But Rin really needs a kimono at the least… I'm just trying to think of something to get enough money to buy her one…"

He sighed draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me against the fur. "You need something as well… I don't want you to get sick… especially after the last time you were so ill…"

"I know…" I murmured as I snuggled into the warmth of him. My eyes closed and I was asleep within minutes.

The next morning I awoke to find myself covered in a light film of fresh snow.

"Shit…" I murmured as I sat up. "Sesshoumaru…" I called as I looked around.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the trees behind me. "What is it Kaori…?"

I stood up and waved my hand at the snow. "Rin is going to get very sick and very fast if she doesn't have warm enough clothing…"

He nodded and sighed. "What do you want me to do…?"

I looked over at Rin who was still sleeping. "We just need to find a village and I think I can take care of the rest…"

"Are you sure…?"

I shook my head. "No… I'm not… but Rin needs a longer Kimono and a warmer one…"

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin out of the snow onto the back of Ah-Un and began heading out into the forest.

We walked in silence as I tried to keep myself from shivering like crazy.

"Here…" Sesshoumaru murmured as we came upon a small village.

I walked into the village and looked around.

"Excuse me… I'm a traveling healer and I was wondering if there was something I could do to earn some money…" I asked the first guard I came across.

"A healer, eh?" He asked as he eyed me up and down.

"Yes and I need to earn some money to buy my daughter and me kimonos for the winter…"

That turned him off. "Come with me then…" he led me to the main building in the village.

"My lord." He whispered to a closed door. "There's a woman here who calls herself a healer."

"A healer…?" The voice questioned.

"Yes, that's what she says…"

"Let her in…"

The guard grumbled but slid the door opened enough for me to slip in.

It was dark inside the room; I could hardly make out anything.

"You're a healer…?" someone whispered.

"I am… But I can't do healing for free… You see my daughter is getting to tall for her kimono and she needs a warm one for the winter… And well… I need a warmer one as well…" I blushed because I had started to ramble.

"I see…" the person coughed. "If you are really a healer than I shall reward you with enough fabrics to make you and your daughters not only kimonos for the winter but also michiyukis and kimonos for the summer."

I bowed my head. "What may I do to help you…?"

"I am very sick and I do not have an heir… if you can heal me you will be greatly rewarded."

I nodded and looked at the man. He was indeed gravely ill… I took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to heal the man. I laid my hand on his shoulder and yanked away; something inside him lashed out at me.

"What… What are you…?" I cradled my hand against my chest as if it had been burnt.

The man chortled. "So… You've figured it out… Too bad… now I'll have to kill you…"

I jerked away from him and hit the wall behind me, he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I cried as I tried to pull away.

Sesshoumaru… Help…

The man smirked and yanked me hard, knocking off my michiyuki; thank god it was dark…

"No… Please…" I cried. I couldn't think there was no way I could try and control myself now.

He smirked and shoved me to the ground, yanking lose my obi. He grabbed my breast and squeezed; I screamed. "Mm… Their nice and firm…" He mumbled.

I started to cry, I was shaking uncontrollably…

Sesshoumaru…

"Kaori!" Sesshoumaru yelled as one wall broke and fell away.

"Sesshoumaru!" I cried.

The man was suddenly ripped off of me and thrown against the side wall.

"Are you hurt…?" Sesshoumaru asked as he knelt next to me.

I shook my head as I tried to keep my kimono closed. "There's a demon in him…" I murmured.

"What's going on in here…?" someone shouted as the doors were opened.

Sesshoumaru had my michiyuki over my shoulders before anyone could see anything.

The people took in the whole scene… Their master against one wall, Sesshoumaru hovering over me and me halfway undressed…

"You." Someone snapped. "Get away from her."

Sesshoumaru began to move and I grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me…" I begged as tears filled my eyes.

He smiled at me rewrapping and tying my kimono around my waist then helping me to my feet.

I turned to the people while still holding onto Sesshoumaru. "I think you need to get a priest for your lord… I maybe a healer but whatever is in him won't be fixed with a simple healing…" I looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Let's go… We can find Rin a winter kimono somewhere else."

"Wait…" I woman called as she forced her way through the crowd. "I'm sorry for what happened… Please… let me make it up to you… What did he promise to give you to help him…?"

I smiled at her. "It's alright, we can to elsewhere."

"No please. What is it?"

"Well… My daughter needs a kimono for the winter months and maybe a michiyuki…" I murmured.

"And yourself? Don't you need something warmer…?"

"As long as my daughter can be warm that's all I care about…" I smiled slightly.

"If you bring her here we can get her the right size."

"Your daughter…?" Sesshoumaru whispered in my ear.

"Would you go get her Sesshoumaru-san…?" I smiled up at him.

He nodded slightly and took off returning a few minutes later with Rin.

"She's very pretty." The woman smiled at Rin.

"Rin-chan this nice lady is going to help you get a kimono for the winter."

Rin smiled and followed the lady.

As we waited Sesshoumaru looked down at me. "Your daughter…?" he asked again.

I smiled. "It was the only thing I could think of."

Moments later Rin came running around the corner wearing a lovely dark blue kimono; she was smiling happily.

"You look lovely." I smiled as I stood to see her. "Are you warm now?"

She nodded. "It's so pretty!!"

The woman came around the corner carrying a few stacks of cloth. "These are for you and your lovely daughter… I hope you can forgive us for what happened."

I bowed to her and took the cloth. "Thank you very much."

With that we left.

At least now I knew Rin would be warm for the winter months.


	9. Unhappy News

As the days progressed and the ground began to frost with snow the fishing became harder as the rivers froze; soon, we would be low on food…

I knew that I would be okay with little food; I had trained my whole life to be able to live on scarce amounts of food, but Rin…

I looked over at the small girl on Ah-Un's back sighing. I was thankful for the winter clothing we were able to get for her, but soon she would grow weak with the food portions we would soon be eating.

I kept praying that the next stop would be the last. That the next palace or dilapidated temple or graveyard or what-not would be our last stop… that Naraku would be lurking in it's walls and we would kill him and finally, finally be able to go home and Rin wouldn't have to starve…

When we'd stop for the night I'd pray that the lake or river or stream we stopped by wouldn't be frozen over… that the snow wouldn't fall to heavy or some hungry demon wouldn't stumble upon our little camp.

Sesshoumaru stayed away from us for longer and longer periods of time now… Some days he wouldn't even show up when we stopped; I started to grow more and more sullen.

"Kaori-san…?" Rin said as she tugged on my sleeve that night.

"Yes little one…?" I answered as I gazed down at her.

"Do you think Sessoumaru-dono will be here tonight…?"

I sighed and squatted beside her. "I don't know Rin-chan… I just don't know…"

And that was the horrible truth… I just didn't know anymore… I didn't sleep anymore… I just couldn't… I was so alone without him…

As I watched Rin's sleeping form, next to Jaken, that night Sesshoumaru returned…

At first I didn't believe it I figured it was sleep deprivation but as I stood and gazed at the figure on the other side of the clearing I knew who it was.

"Sess—" I started but he appeared in front of me covering my mouth. I stared into the eyes of the man I loved so dearly and began to cry.

Sesshoumaru wasn't just back… He was different…

As I cried silently with his hand covering my mouth I watched as something behind his eyes changed and the person I knew so well began to fill them once again; I cried harder.

My knees buckled under me and Sesshoumaru was forced to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

"If I let go of your mouth do you promise to make a sound…?" he whispered against my ear.

I nodded, there was nothing else I wanted more then to speak to him again but I didn't want him to leave. His hand left my mouth and I bit my tongue to stifle the whimper that wished to escape my lips. His now free hand pressed against my shoulder shoving me off balance only to have him lift me and carry me off away from the camp. When he finally stopped we were next to the rushing river I had fished from this evening.

I gazed up at him as he held me. Questions ran through my head faster than I could even form a sentence. I finally settled for the one thing I truly desired at the moment. I pressed my hand against his cheek on the opposite side of me forcing him to look at me and kissed him.

At first there was no reaction, nothing but stillness, as if he had suddenly become a statue. So I began to pull away until his arms tightened around me with such force that I gasped in surprise it was exactly what he wanted me to do.

His lips met mine with crushing force. My hand tangled in his hair as he let my legs slide down his body. His hand grasped my hair, balling it in his fist and yanking on it; I squealed in surprise.

Suddenly tension ran through his body and I knew what he was going to try to do, but I was ready this time. As he started to fight with himself I ran my fingers up to the chest plate he wore and began to untie it. When it was free I pushed it off relishing in the soft thunk it made when it hit the grass at our feet.

Sesshoumaru finally gave in and began to try untangling us from each other and I knew I didn't have much longer until he pulled me away from him so I used one hand to pull open his hakama.

"Kaori…" He groaned as he tried to untangle my hand from his hair. I used the distraction as a chance to move my head to the bare flesh, I wouldn't go down without a fight, and I bit into the skin.

That was it; as soon as I bit him I knew I had won. The tension that ran through his body changed from trying to get me off of him to trying to not rip my kimono off of me. The smell of musk that rose from him threatened to overwhelm me and break the small amount of self-control that I clung to.

Sesshoumaru dug his fingers into my hair and yanked my head free; I knew I hadn't bitten him hard enough to leave a permanent bite mark but I knew I had done the damage I had intended to do.

"If you don't stop I **will** be rough in more ways than one." He whispered into my ear; that almost broke my self-control…

…Almost…

His lips crushed mine once again as his hands massaged my back and hips. He moved his mouth to my ear then slowly down my neck as he placed his hand on my shoulders and slid the top of my kimono further open, exposing the tops of my breasts. As his teeth scraped over my right one I shuddered and knew that if his lips just touched the mark he left on my left one I would loose it; of course that's exactly where he was heading…

He moved his lips across the top of my right one, one of his slid into the bottom of my kimono and across my leg. He dragged his tongue slowly over the top of my breast while he cupped my thigh and slid it down until he hand the back of my knee and my leg was bent against his side.

I knew I shouldn't let myself loose control, I knew full well that mating out here would be dangerous in more ways than one, but to hell with it I thought and arched my back enough so that the fabric of my kimono slid past his mark and exposed it to him willingly.

He groaned slightly, pressing his crotch against mine hard enough to make me whimper and moved his head to my left breast.

"I can't promise I will be gentle…" he mumbled against my skin. I knew what he meant but I didn't care and I fisted my hand in his hair to show him I was okay with it. He sighed heavily and slid his tongue right over his mark; I nearly lost it…

…Nearly…

The small voice that called my name was what stopped me cold.

"Kaori-san…?" the voice called again. It was Rin…

Sesshoumaru let go of my leg and closed my kimono slowly while I untangled my hand from his hair and turned around to face the direction of her voice.

Rin came out of the trees as Sesshoumaru pulled his hakama closed and slid his chest piece back into place. Her eyes widened considerably as she saw the tall man behind me.

"Sesshoumaru-dono!!" She cried as she ran up to us.

That's when I saw it, the small ball of fur that sat on her shoulder. Kaage and come to find me…

I watched as if everything moved in slow motion; the note Rin was clutching, the cat demon sitting on her shoulder, the way Kaage and pulled himself into a ball. All of it… I knew what it meant…

Someone was dying in my village… Someone I loved would be dead soon…

"Rin-chan…" I whispered as I tried to tear my eyes away from the paper clutched in her hand.

Rin stopped and blinked up at me until she noticed I wasn't staring at her but what she was holding. "Oh!" she cried and held out the paper to me. I took it as I tried to keep myself from shaking.

Who was it…? Who was dying…? Who else was I going to loose…? Was it Makoto…? Or Suzuki…? Seiko, or Amane…? Was it…

Oh God…

I clutched the paper in my hand and slowly opened it.

"Oh god…" I whispered as I stared blankly at the paper in my hand. "This… This can't be… He can't… Oh please…" I lost it then and I cried.

I cried and cried and cried, I cried so hard I couldn't stand anymore…

I cried awhile Sesshoumaru pulled me against him and craddled me in his lap...

And then I cried even harder when it all finally sank in...

My father was dying…


	10. Dearly Departed

I awoke the next morning stiff and warm. Both were accounted for by the lap I had been sleeping in. Looking up through my bleary eyes I saw that it was Sesshoumaru's lap that I had been tucked into. I blinked a few times and shifted causing his arms to tighten around me reflexively.

"Kaori…?" He murmured as he sat up more.

"Mm…?" I answered as I turned to face him.

"Are you feeling better…?" He asked.

I gazed up at him unblinking, trying to understand why he would ask such a silly question. Of course I feeling fine, I was in his lap, why wouldn't I feel fine?

Then it hit me… The note of my father's ailing health, the request to return to my rightful place, the messenger that had been forced to bring me the news…

I gulped forcibly as I fought to keep control of my emotions. Could I go home now knowing that my father was dieing…? Could I step up and become the ruler of my village…? Was I the right choice…?

Sesshoumaru noticed the turmoil in my eyes and held me against him. "Shh…" He murmured into my hair. "Everything will be okay…"

I shook my head. "My father is dieing Sesshoumaru… I have been summoned to the village to take my rightful place…" my voice cracked and I stopped talking.

"You know that I can save his life Kaori…"

I shook my head. "I can't take him away from his wife… They're finally going to be together again and I cannot bear to stop him… Even if it would make me happy…"

Sesshoumaru sighed causing something inside him to lock away, forcing him to become that man I saw last night. "Then we shall return together."

"No." I croaked as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"No…?" Sesshoumaru stared down at me with his piercing golden eyes.

I shook my head. "Sesshoumaru… You cannot return with me…" I gazed up at him as tears glittered in my eyes. "It is not something you want…"

"Not something I want?" His stare started to become hostile. He stood, causing me to fall out of his lap. "You don't know what I want." He seethed.

I stood and stumbled slightly, internally flinching when he didn't try to help me. "Look at yourself Sesshoumaru-sama. You've become someone different. What happened to the man I know…?"

Two hands wrapped around my neck and lifted me off the ground, holding me at eye level with Sesshoumaru. I gasped and clawed at the hands of the man I thought I knew.

"Don't start in with your lies. I am who I've always been. You just put you're 'angelic goodness' on something that wasn't really there. You're nothing but a girl with wings on her back." He seethed.

As things started to darken around the edges I did the one thing I knew would still affect him, I smacked him right where I had bit him the night before. It didn't do much more then stun him, but it was enough to get me free from his chocking grip.

"Sesshoumaru…" I gasped as I tried to shake off the near death experience.

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened into fists as he glared down at me. "Go home without me then. See if I care…" He snarled and turned to leave.

I couldn't let him go, not like that. I couldn't let him leave thinking that I didn't want him. Tears fell freely down my face as I started after him. I stumbled and smacked my shin against a jagged rock, tearing my kimono open.

"Sesshoumaru!" I screamed though I knew he wasn't going to turn around.

But he did, he stared at me bleeding in the snow as I tried to chase after him. I got caught with another branch, this one gouging itself deep into my side; he did nothing.

Finally he began to turn around and leave so I did the one thing I had been too afraid to say until the very end. "Sesshoumaru!" I cried. "Sesshoumaru I…" my voice cracked as fresh tears streamed down my face.

He stopped and stared at me silently, waiting.

I took my chance; I took my one moment, "I love you Sesshoumaru!" I cried. "I always have! I've loved you from the moment I met you." I bit my lip as I choked on a sob. "I've always loved you…"

I watched as something in Sesshoumaru fought with him. I saw him twitch as he tried to stay in control. I knew I needed to do more so I did the one thing I could; I pulled off my kimono. I stood there shivering in my nagajugan as I stared at him. I pulled down the left shoulder of the nagajugan and exposed his bite mark to him. "I love you Sesshoumaru… More than I can ever express in words…"

He stared at me, anger blazing in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me for what I was doing or mad at himself for letting me do it or just mad at me for everything; so I started to pull off the rest of my nagajugan.

"Don't." He hissed, I stopped out of shock.

"Don't what…?" I murmured.

The wind had picked up, blowing against my exposed body; I shuddered.

When he didn't say anything more I began pulling my wings out of the slits that had been made for them.

"I said don't." He growled at me.

I lifted my face to look at him, tears now spilling down my cheeks again. "Don't what…?" I repeated.

Again he didn't continue saying anything to me so I stripped myself of the one last piece of clothing I had on that protected me from the frigid air.

I stared up at the man I loved, fighting to keep from huddling in on myself. "I love you Sesshoumaru… Don't you see that…? I wear your mark happily… I bear myself to you and only you…" Another gust of freezing wind hit my bare skin ripping a small whimper from my throat. I fought to keep myself from trying to redress myself' instead I stepped away from the clothing and towards Sesshoumaru.

"Please…" I breathed, "Please believe me…"

In two long strides Sesshoumaru covered the ground between us and now stood within an inch of my now numbed skin.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He snapped as he grabbed my chin and held my face up.

I yelped slightly trying to pull back from him. The marks on my neck from him trying to choke me earlier still bring red against my quickly paling skin.

I don't know what did it, my sudden fear of him touching me, the fact that I stood stark naked in front of him, or the finger marks he had left around my neck, but I was suddenly pushed up against a tree with him holding me there with his body. His lips crushed mine sending a shock of pain through my frozen body; I whimpered.

He stiffened at the sound of my pained noise and suddenly released me. "Stupid woman…" he growled as he stalked away from me to grab the clothing I had discarded.

"Here." He snapped holding the clothing out to me; I shook my head. He growled angrily at me and I cringed away from him.

A pained expression crossed his face when I cringed away and his anger subsided. "Kaori…" He murmured as he slowly grasped my arm to gently pull me closer.

Over and over he murmured my name as he gently redressed my in my ragged clothing. When I was dressed he held me against him, wrapping his arms around me. I began sobbing again.

"I'm loosing you Sesshoumaru…" I wailed as I tried to keep myself from teetering over the edge of insanity. "You're pulling away from me and it's leaving me empty. Please… I can't take it anymore! Please… Stop pulling away from me!" I stopped talking then. I couldn't talk even if I wanted to I was crying to hard by then.

He let me cry until the loud sobbing wails and died down into quiet hiccups and sniffling. He lifted my chin so I stared up at him through teary eyes. A sad smile spread across his face as he gazed at me. He kissed me, just a soft brush of lips then he rested his cheek against mine so that his lips brushed my ear.

His grip tightened on my arms, and I knew this wasn't going to be what I had hoped he would say. "You'll have to learn to stop loving me then…" With that he let me go and walked away.

It took me a minute as his words sank in and when I realized what he had said it was a minute too late…

"Sesshoumaru!!" I screamed as I stumbled after him; he didn't turn around.

"SESSHOUMARU!!"


	11. One Day in Hell

I don't know how long I stood there screaming after Sesshoumaru but when I finally pulled myself to the surface of my misery I was buried into the soft fur of Kaage as he tried to help quell some of my tears.

"I'm sorry Kaage…" I hiccupped as I sat up and wiped profusely at my face.

He made a soft sound that rumbled deep in his chest, which tickled my side as I leaned against him, I sighed and scratched the top of his head. "Thank you…"

Standing up slowly I stretched until all my joints cracked and my wings ruffled themselves. "I guess it's time to go home." I turned back to Kaage to see him standing up and shaking the snow from his fur.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Let's go Kaage…" I jumped onto his back and hunkered down into his fur for the long trip back home.

* * *

There I was standing in the same forest, staring at the same old tree, having the same words running through my head, and for some reason I couldn't make myself do it.

I mean… I wanted to. I wanted to go back into my beautiful village where the winter snow's glistened from the tree tops and the children ran around until their faces were pink from the cold and the exertion, but how could I walk past those gates knowing that I would be walking in not as Kaori the daughter of the ruler but as Kaori the first female ruler of the Shenkin village…

I heaved a sigh, cleared my throat and choked. I couldn't do it.

Kaage sat there patiently on my shoulder as I pulled my michiyuki around my body tighter and gazed up into the sky above me.

"Why…?" I whispered as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Kaori-dono…?" Someone called from behind me.

I turned around to see my life long friend Mai running towards me.

"Mai-san…" I murmured as she approached, I knew she had already sensed how distraught I was long before I even returned home and I wondered if she had been out here everyday until I returned.

"You don't have to go home Kaori-dono…" She started as she absentmindedly started to fix my michiyuki around my shoulders. "I mean… You're older brother Makoto-sama is more than qualified to become the head of our village." She looked up into my face "I know you would much rather be with your mate then be here in the village…" She smiled slightly though it was watery and weak at the edges; I knew she meant well.

"Thank you Mai-san… But he does not love me…" I whispered.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Do you honestly believe that Kaori-dono?"

I gaped at her; we honestly could not be talking about the same man. "He is not the man I thought he was…"

She shook her head. "That's what he wants you to think. You were hunting down a man that wanted to kill you Kaori-dono, what do you think Sesshoumaru-sama was going to do, let you go with him every time he went some place that might be harboring a demon? Of course not."

I thought about her answer and almost believed her, until I remembered the last thing he said to me… "But he told me to stop loving him…"

Mai's face fell slightly then, but she shook it off. "Men are fickle." She huffed then and started walking over to the tree. "He's just saying that so that you won't long for him while you two are apart." She turned to face me then and sighed. "Kaori-dono… I won't blame you if you don't want to do this…"

I shook my head. "This is where I belong… This is where I'll always belong… I have to do it."

Mai nodded and turned back to the tree. "I, Mai Dietan and Kaori Ogensai have come to enter the Shenkin village."

The gates appeared before us in all their glory and opened silently; no one greeted us.

"It looks so deserted…" I whispered as I crossed the threshold and the gates closed behind me.

"Yes… It has been like this for awhile…" Mai replied as she headed for the stairs.

I followed her up the stairs silently as Kaage began to stir and stick his head out from under my michiyuki.

The climb up the stairs seemed to take longer than usual, as if I didn't want to reach the top and look at the palace. But it had to end and I had to look upon the place that wasn't my home, but my palace now…

The captain of the royal guard was there waiting for us. "Kaori-dono…" was the first thing out of his mouth when he saw us.

I averted my eyes from his as I had for years before, not out of respect this time but out of shame. I did not want him to see my face for fear he'll see that I do not want to be here.

He continued on as if he hadn't noticed my aversion. "Lord Shinji has been waiting for your return. Follow me."

He led Mai and me down the same path I use to take when I wanted to talk to my father in his room. When he stopped in front of my father's door I hesitated; I didn't want to go in there.

Mai saw my hesitation and placed her hand on the shoulder without Kaage and smiled at me.

I tried to smile back but I couldn't, I just stood there staring at the wooden door.

Finally the man that stood beside us cleared his throat. "You have to go in there, Kaori-sama."

"I know Seiji-san…" I murmured. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked in.

At first I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black in the room. After a moment I could finally see a figure on the floor and I knelt beside it. "Father…?" I whispered.

"Kaori…" he murmured.

"I'm here father…" I answered as I took his hand.

"I knew you would come back…" He coughed then.

"Shh…" I soothed as I looked around for something he could drink. "Don't talk just rest. You need to save your strength…"

He shook his head as best as he could from the floor. "I don't have much time Kaori… I wanted you to know that you were always special to your mother and I… We loved you very much and we still do…" he stopped to cough so I waited quietly since I knew telling him to stop was useless. "I picked you not because you are our first child but because you are the strongest…" He wheezed and stopped talking for a moment. "I know you can rule this village better than anyone else…"

Tears filled my eyes as I sat there clutching my father's hand. I wasn't strong… not like how my father thought I was… I was anything but strong…

"I was so happy when I saw that you had finally found someone who is your equal in both strength and will… I know he will take great care of you and our village…"

I bit my lip and turned my head away, how could I tell my father that Sesshoumaru was never going to pick me that he was never going to take care of our village. I couldn't do it… So I lied. "Of course he will father… But no one will be able to take care of this village like you have…"

He chuckled slightly which lead into a coughing fit. "You were always so kind… Tell your siblings that I've always loved them…"

I choked back my tears. "I will father…" I answered in the most stable voice I could manage.

"I love you Kaori…"

"I love you too Father…" with that I watched in silence as my father slowly stilled beside me until he stopped moving and breathing all together.

"Father…?" I whispered as I stared down at him.

"Father?" I questioned louder this time.

He didn't respond.

"Father!!" I cried. "Please don't go father!! I'm not strong enough to take care of this village! Please!!"

I had begun shaking his lifeless body as I cried hysterically calling to him over and over. Seiji and two others had to tear me away from my father as I went hysterical.

* * *

They had his funeral today… I didn't go…

I had locked myself away in my room just staring out the window. I don't eat anymore…

They brought me his ashes… I've refused to see them… I told them to bury them at the place where my mother vanished.

They've stopped coming in… I'm alone now…


	12. Ceremonial Rights

I am supposed to go out to the cliff today for the announcement of the new Lord of the village… Well I guess Lady of the village since I am taking my father's place…

They gave me three days for the coping process so I am now officially the Lady of the village and now I have to act like one.

No… I am not officially over the death of my father… but that is not what is making me so depressed…

I lost the man that I love…

"Kaori-dono…?" Someone murmured from the door to my room.

I shook my head and turned away from my window only to face myself in the full length mirror that had been my mother's, I cringed away from the sight.

My hair was matted and unclean, my skin was pasty and the feathers on my wings were sticking out in weird angles.

I sighed. "Who is it…?"

"It's Mai, Kaori-dono…" Mai answered.

"Come in Mai-san…" I turned back to my window.

The door slid open a crack as Mai slipped in past in, then she closed it.

I knew what she was looking at… My room was a disaster… in my grief I had ruined many of the beautiful silk and woolen kimono's that had been mine when I didn't have wings.

Many of the other handmaids would be devastated at the sight because they were all willing to cut wing slots for me into the kimono's I owned, but not Mai. Mai wasn't fazed by the damage I had done to my room… She had seen it once before and she knew what to expect.

"Kaori-dono you need to get ready for the ceremony…" Mai murmured as she picked up the pieces of silk and wool; she'd make a blanket for me out of them so that I could keep the beautiful fabrics and to quell my sadness of destroying much of my clothing… like last time.

"I know…" I murmured.

­

She sighed. "Kaori-san snap out of it."

I blinked then and turned around. "Did you just call me Kaori-san?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought…" I turned back to the window.

Mai growled softly. "Kaori-chan you're being a baby."

I whipped around. "You did not just call me Kaori-chan, Mai-san."

Mai placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "And what if I did…?"

I gaped at her; I didn't know what to say. This was the girl that refused to any other title but 'dono' and here she was chiding me like a child.

"I'm not being a baby…" I mumbled.

Mai huffed then turned her back on me and proceeded to dig around in the mess until she came up with one of my winter nagajugans. "You're acting like a baby. Now put this on, you're going to go get cleaned up."

I just stared at her so she made an exasperated sound then started to dress me herself. "Come on…" She sighed as she dragged me from my room.

As we passed other people that lived and worked in the castle there whispers.

'Is that our lady…?'

'Has she finally left her room?'

'Why is she letting her maid drag her around?'

I just concentrated on letting Mai drag me across the hall to the bath room.

When we finally reached the room Mai slid open the door, pushed me in, and closed the door behind her.

"Get in the water Kaori-san… We really need to get you cleaned up for the ceremony even if you don't want to do it…"

I sighed, it was useless to fight her, so I stripped the garment she had put me in and got into the water.

­

Mai smiled at me then knelt down and began to rinse my hair and my body. "There… doesn't that feel better?"

I climbed out as she started to scrub down my body; I flinched when she hit sore spots from where I had damaged myself instead of the room around me. She grabbed a soft brush, soaked it in the water and soap mixture she had made, and began to carefully brush my wings.

"You know that they are very beautiful Kaori-san… I can't picture you without them anymore… it was like you and the wings were born together." She smiled as she brushed each wing one last time then started to work on my hair.

"There…. All finished…" Mai smiled as she put down the brush she was using to untangle my hair.

I stood up on the wooden slats, filled a bucket of water and proceeded to dump it over my head.

"All clean?" Mai asked as she stood back against the far wall so she didn't get wet as I dumped the water on myself; I nodded. "Good now let's get you dried up and take you back to your room so you can get ready." She dried me off mostly then stuck me back in my nagajugan and took me back to my room.

Quickly she went around the room cleaning up the pieces of fabric and left for a moment to get more girls to help get me ready for the ceremony.

They bustled about placing one kimono after another against my skin, my hair, and my wings to see what color looked best with all of them. Some tried to figure out what to do with my hair while another readied the makeup that would go on my face.

Finally the women trying to figure out my hair settled on taking a section from each side of my head, braiding them and placing them over my shoulders. It was a hair style my mother use to wear, the braids starting behind her ears then continuing down and over her shoulders; she always looked beautiful with it. After getting me into my kimono Mai came around and placed the makeup on.

With that I was ready to go to the ceremony…

­

As I stood staring down on the people of my village I realized just how much I wished I didn't have to do this…

It was time for my speech; I stepped up to the edge of cliff and gazed out to the people below me.

"I, Kaori Ogensai, first daughter of the former Lord and Lady of this village come to claim the seat of ruler of this village. With the power that comes with it I promise to keep protecting this village like my father before me. I will keep our village hidden as it has been for so many years. I will do nothing that endangers the people of this village and I will continue in the footsteps of my mother and be the healer that she was for all of us. This is my village; I will protect all of you with my life."

With that the ceremony was over and I knew what I would have to do next.

I would have to marry and give birth to an heir for the village…

There was only one man that I wanted to be with…

…Sesshoumaru…


	13. Escape Artist

The castle population was in an uproar, guards and servants running to and fro frantically looking for something.

"Kaori-dono!!" some called.

"Lady Kaori!!" Others yelled.

Kaori Ogensai, the head of the castle and the village down below, was missing.

The guards, the servants, even her younger brother were all running around chaotically trying to find the missing ruler. All without informing the people.

They didn't even try to look within the village people for their red headed Lady; they just assumed she never went down there since she didn't pass the guard at the top of the stairs, nor did the guard at the bottom see her.

No one ever thought to check the hidden panel Kaori had in her room, the one that led her to parts of the castle and to the village below.

* * *

"KAORI-SAMA!!" cried the throng of little children when I came around the corner.

I smiled at them. "Who wants to play a game?"

"Me!!" They cheered.

"Well then," I said as I put my hands on my hips. "You better start running or I'm going to get you!!"

The children screamed and laughed as the started running in different directions.

I took a deep breath and started to chase the children. This is where I wanted to be… Doing this was one of the few things that took my mind off the painful things in my life. I turned and chased after Umeko.

Umeko squealed and laughed as she wheeled around and ran off in a different direction.

"Careful!" I called after her as she narrowly missed being hit by a cart; Umeko just laughed.

I spotted Toshi out of the corner of my eye and rounded on him. "I'm going to get you Toshi-kun!!"

I laughed and chased the children around the village for hours. This is what I enjoyed the most… I loved being with the children…

"Kaori-dono!" A male's voice boomed; I froze.

"Damn it…" I cursed to myself but pretended I hadn't heard him and chased after Nami as she went around a house.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist as I was inverted and thrown over someone's shoulder. "You've had the entire castle in an uproar, do you know that?"

"Probably." I replied as I huffed and rested my elbow against Seiji's back. "I was just having a little fun with the children."

Groans issued from the children's mouth as they watched Seiji carry me over his shoulder.

I smiled at them and waved. "I guess I got caught instead of you." I laughed as I tried to cheer the children up. "Don't worry, I'll be back later!"

They all waved. "Come back soon!!" some of them cried.

When I was out of hearing distance of the children I turned my attention back to the man that was still carrying me. "You're such an ass, you know that? I was just having some fun with the children."

"Yes but you didn't have to disappear on us like you did. Every one was going crazy. How did you get down here anyway…?"

"I flew." I replied snidely.

"You did not. Kaage is still in the castle."

"I have wings of my own you know." I retorted; that made him laugh.

"You can't fly with those. If you could you would have done it already."

"Jerk…" I grumbled as he carried me up the stairs.

"You could have just gone down the stairs you know. At least that way no one would freak out about it."

"Yeah but would anyone really let me go down to the village? I'm suppose to be their leader not their best friend."

"You're dad was both."

"But how often was he able to come down to the village? Not very."

"Point taken."

As he climbed the stairs, yes, still carrying me, I realized just how much I didn't even want to go back into the castle. I sighed as I resigned myself to my fate, knowing full well that I was soon about to get a lecture from Seiji or someone else.

"Oh dear god! You found her!!" Someone cried as they saw Seiji, and the backside of me, climb up the last steps. "Where was she?"

"Down in the village, just as I told you she would be. Little miss sunshine here pulled a vanishing act on all of us and won't tell me how."

I slapped him hard on his ass. "I am right here you jerk."

"Ouch!" Seiji bounced me on his shoulder.

"Oh don't! You're going to make me vomit all over your back!" I cried as I tried hard not to loose my lunch.

"It would serve you right." He retorted.

"Oh yeah, throwing up all over the backside of my capturer would TOTALLY teach me a lesson." I laughed then. "A lesson in revenge."

Seiji growled. "Well let's just see you do that vanishing act again when I'm guarding your door."

"You're such an ass." I whined since I knew full well I had no chance of opening up my hidden panel due to Seiji's hawk-like hearing abilities; he'd be all over me the moment I slid it open just a fraction.

"This just totally sucks…" I whined.


	14. Hopeful Death

"Sorry but no…" I said as I stared out the window.

"God damn it Kaori-dono you don't have a choice!" Seiji yelled as he hit the wall beside him.

I spun around now totally uncaring about how much of my legs he could see since I hadn't properly closed my kimono, it's not my fault he didn't give me time to dress. "Well excuse me Mr. I-know-what's-best-for-you-so-do-what-I-say I'm not doing it!"

Seiji tried hard to focus on my face but my haphazard dressing had definitely caused a distraction for him. He grunted and walked over to me.

"The least you could do is cover yourself properly when you're excepting someone in your room." He muttered as he tried to get my kimono to cover my right breast better, it only served to cause the left side to slide down which caused me to yank free of his touch.

"I would have dressed properly if you had WARNED me that you were coming in!"

He sighed. "Just turn around and fix it."

I blushed. "I can't…" I mumbled.

"Why not…?"

I grew angry then. "Because this isn't one of the kimonos that my wings can fit in!"

He stared at me. "Then take it off and put on a different one."

"I can't…" I grumbled.

"Why not this time?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

I growled at him. "If you haven't already noticed I don't have anything on under it!"

He blushed then. "Oh… uh… Well… I'll just turn around…"

Once his back was to me I ran over to him and tied a piece of fabric over his eyes.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted.

"Oh shut up! I don't trust you to not turn around and try to stare at me when I'm naked." After tying the cloth I slipped out of my kimono.

I smirked as I very carefully ran a rope around Seiji's feet that was tied to a rock that sat on my windowsill, making sure that it didn't touch him until it needed to at the very end. Methodically I slipped into my nagajugan then grabbed the powder blue winter kimono that Mai had made for me. I knew I only had one shot at this; I had to shove the rock out the window, walk quickly past Seiji without him wondering what was going on then run out the door.

I took a deep breath then let it out slowly and knocked over the rock. Quickly I paced past Seiji, turned back to look at the rope then hurriedly ripped open the door and ran out.

"Hey!!" Seiji called as he ripped off the blindfold. "Get back here!!" He called as he tried to grab me only to be yanked off his feet.

I smiled and ran for it. I sprinted past the dazed on lookers and burst past the door that lead out of the castle. I ran down the edge of the stairs to avoid getting caught by anyone from the castle.

…It was my mistake… Really…

I saw the man coming up the stairs with his huge party and there was nowhere for me to go; I slipped.

I think the man and some people in his party tried to catch me, but not hard enough or I wouldn't have gone careening over the side of the cliff. I should have known better though… My mother always told me to never walk on the cliff side, it wasn't safe.

"LADY KAORI!!" Seiji screamed showing up just a little too late…

So here I was free falling to the ground below me; at least I avoided yet another sad excuse of a suitor…

I sighed as I closed my eyes, flashes of the past months flew by without rhyme or reason. I saw every suitor that had come to try and be my husband; the bad and the horrible…

Ones that didn't like the fact that I was a "half breed", ones that were willing to marry my just for the financial gain… some that were actually very nice but failed horribly at my other tests… All of my suitors that had come and gone within a matter of days…

_Oh well…_ I thought as I careened head first to the ground that was now fast approaching. _At least this way I'll know that I was never unfaithful to Sesshoumaru…_

I didn't even feel bad that I left my new suitor watching in horror as I fell to my death…


	15. Rescued

I gripped the fabric just above my left breast as I plummeted to the ground below.

_I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…_ I thought to myself as tears slid into my hair. _I wanted to see you again… To tell you I love you… I hope that you are happy though… I hope you find your mate…_

Suddenly I felt warmth spread through my body starting from the mark on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly and suddenly saw just how close I had from to the ground in my free fall. Panic washed through me, as I realized for just a moment how badly I didn't want to die.

Fresh tears slid over my face as I closed my eyes tightly. "Sesshoumaru… I'm sorry…" I murmured as I pulled my legs closer to my chest.

"Sorry for what…?" Someone replied.

Suddenly I wasn't falling anymore as I ripped open my eyes only to see Sesshoumaru's face gazing down at me.

"Uh…" I stuttered as I stared up at him confused. "Am I dead…? And if so why are you here too…?"

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. "No… you are not dead."

I blinked. "Really…?" That's when I really felt his arms around me, cradling me gently.

He sighed. "Yes really."

Now I was curious so I decided to turn my head, big mistake. "HOLY CRAP!!" I shrieked as I saw the ground way down below us.

"Don't panic…"

"Don't panic? Don't Panic?!" I shrieked as I turned back to face Sesshoumaru. "We're floating in MID AIR!! How can I NOT panic?!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Shall I put you down then?"

"Yes!"

So he dropped me and I went freefalling yet again while screaming this time. He caught me by my arm and pulled my back up until he was cradling me again.

"Will you shut up now…?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP?!" I screeched. "You DROPPED me on PURPOUS you jerk!! You're such an asshole!! I hate you!!" By now I had started sobbing, which caught Sesshoumaru by complete surprise.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again…" I hiccupped as I threw my arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me again…"

I felt Sesshoumaru's arms momentarily hug me to him and then it was gone… He was back to that cold man I knew the day he left me. "Who is that man up on the stairs…?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"You don't know him and he's standing next to your captain of your guards…?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea who he is… I haven't known any of the stupid men that my good for nothing guard has made me meet. I'm either talking to some new guy he's brought in or I'm locked in my room with him at the door." I seethed.

"Locked in your room…?"

"Uh…" I blushed, I hadn't meant to say anything. "I snuck out of the castle once… everyone thought I had been kidnapped or something… so now I can't leave my room unless they let me out…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You'll never learn…"

I huffed then. "Well excuse me for not wanting to be cooped up all the time. Unlike you I don't get to go roam around when ever I feel like it."

He smiled then and something inside me lifted making me feel happier then I had in months.

It was then that I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Don't leave me again…" I mumbled through tears that had suddenly started to spill from my eyes.

He sighed and gently placed his forehead against mine. Gently he pushed off something and jumped back up to the stairs where literally everyone from the castle was watching us.

I got curious and looked over his shoulder to see Ah-Un floating where Sesshoumaru had caught me.

He landed softly and let my feet touch the stairs first then slowly raised me up until I was standing, very lightly keeping his hand on my back just incase I fell.

Miraculously my michiyuki still covered my shoulders and I wondered briefly how that was possible, then decided I didn't really want to know.

"I think Lady Kaori has had enough excitement for one day…" Seiji stated as he walked over to me. He led me away from the group, into the castle and back into my room, where he promptly shut me in.

"Are you crazy?!" He yelled at me through the door.

I balked at the door but knew he couldn't see my face. "I am not crazy!" I snapped in retort.

"Oh so throwing yourself off the edge of a cliff just to be caught by a man you want to marry but can't isn't crazy?! Well excuse me princess but I call that crazy!"

I pissed then so I ripped open the door and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt. "Now listen here Seiji…" I hissed getting into his face. "I am not stupid enough to THROW myself off the edge of the cliff! I FELL off due to walking to close to the edge. The STAIR gave way under me you incompetent fool! I fell off the cliff thinking I was falling to my death!"

"She's right…" a man answered at the end of the hall.

I turned my head to see the man that had been on the stairs with me when I fell off. Hurriedly I released Seiji and bowed my head blushing red. "I am truly sorry that you had to witness such an event…"

"Don't be. I am only sorry that my people and I were not able to catch you before you fell over the edge and am quite grateful that the man who caught you was able to do so as quickly as he did."

"I am glad you didn't try too hard to catch me, I was afraid I would take you or one of your people with me when I slipped."

The man laughed. "I would have gladly tempted fate if it meant keeping you alive Lady Kaori… But since that ordeal is over let me introduce myself to you. I am Lord Matsu--"

"Of the Pine Village…" I interrupted, then blushed. "I'm sorry… My father use to speak highly of that village and the Lord that rules there…"

Matsu laughed then. "Yes your father and I were close friends."

"You have traveled far to visit our village…"

"Yes I have, but the chance to marry the daughter of an old friend is worth the travel… Though I have heard you have turned away suitors faster then they can arrive." He laughed again.

I blushed red, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the ground. "I am sorry to hear that such rumors have traversed so far from my home… but for now I think we should all relax for the rest of the day… everyone had a traumatizing experience on the stairs…" I turned to Seiji. "Seiji-san… Please show our guest where he can stay and then make the people he has traveled with as comfortable as possible. Anyone in my home shall be treated with the utmost respect…"

With that I bowed to Matsu and returned to my room, sliding the door shut behind me.

"You handled that well…" a voice said from the corner of my room.

I jumped. "Sesshoumaru!" I hissed as I held my hand to my heart. "You scared me! How did you get in here?"

Sesshoumaru stood and I nearly swooned at the sight of him, god did I miss him. "I came in the same way I always come in… Through your hidden door…"

He remembered… I felt tears prickle my face as I realized he still remembered how to sneak in my room.

"Kaori…" He whispered.

Suddenly he was in front of me.

I lifted my face to gaze up into his, tears started to spill from my eyes. I searched his face as I stared up into it, wondering if he was still the man I love or if that cold and cynical person was still hiding the part I loved away from me; there was nothing cold about his eyes as he stared down at me.

"Sesshoumaru…" I choked as I stared into his face.

He stripped himself of his breastplate, carefully dropping it onto the floor and pulled me against him, pressing my head to his chest. "Kaori…"

I gripped his shirt in my hands and buried my face into his chest trying hard not to start sobbing. "Oh Sesshoumaru… I've missed you so much… I've been so lost without you… It feels like a part of me has been ripped out when you're not with me…"

He sighed and held onto me as I cried.

When I had finally settled down some he lifted my chin so I looked up at him. "Who was that man that was on the stairs with you when you fell…?"

I blinked, trying to get my brain to register that he was talking to me and was asking me a question. "Um…" I started as my brain finally processed what he was asking me. "I guess he's another suitor that Seiji-san has set up for me…"

"Another suitor…? Who is Seiji…?" Sesshoumaru's eyes tightened around the corners and he started pulling away from me again.

I clung on to him for dear life as fresh tears sprung into my eyes. "You know who Seiji is, he's the captain of the guard…"

"And what about the suitor thing…?"

I knew I was loosing him now and the tears fell down my cheeks like rivers. "Seiji thought it would be in the best interest of the village that I marry and have an heir… So he's been secretly contacting Lords of other villages to try and become my husband… So far none of them have been able to pass any of the tests I've concocted for them…" I shook my head. "I don't want to marry a man I don't know or love…" my voice cracked. "I want to marry you… I want to be with you… but I don't know how much longer I can keep turning these stupid suitors away with my tests… I don't know how much longer until Seiji-san gets Makoto-san to force me to marry…" I bit my lip to cover the sob that escaped my throat; I covered my face with my hands.

"He's been doing this behind your back…?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you…"


	16. An Announcement

When I woke the next morning I knew two things. One, Sesshoumaru showing up was not a dream since he was still here sleeping next to me, and two, there was someone at the door.

"Kaori-dono…?" It was Mai at the door.

Sesshoumaru was out of the bed so fast I hadn't even known he moved. I turned around only to get a view chalked full of beautiful bronzed skin; I blushed as I remembered our close encounter to a full mating.

"Uh…" I stuttered, not for the benefit of Mai out the door but because Sesshoumaru just did that to me.

Sesshoumaru glared at me then spun around and dressed quickly, all the while heading over to the hidden panel in my room.

"J-just a minute…" I called over my shoulder as I scrambled around trying to find something to wear; I made a louder racket then usual for the benefit of my escaping visitor. I pulled on my nagajugan a little haphazardly. "C-come in." I called once Sesshoumaru was through the panel.

"Kaori-dono you do remember that you have to meet with Lord Matsu about marrying you…" Mai murmured as she bustled about, cleaning up my mess.

I blinked, I had totally forgotten. "Oh…" I murmured as I sunk to the floor. "Oh that's right…"

Mai looked over at me and panicked. "Kaori-dono…?" She questioned as she came over.

"No, no… I'm alright…" I answered in a daze.

How could I forget about Matsu? Just because Sesshoumaru was finally here didn't mean I got to marry him… He never announced plans to become a suitor… and I had an obligation to fulfill with Matsu…

Mai had sensed my turmoil and knelt down in front of me. "Maybe he will announce it today at your meeting with Lord Matsu…" She suggested.

I tried to smile at her but I knew it was futile. "Maybe…"

Mai smiled and got up. "I will be right back." She turned back to me, still grinning. "Don't try and sneak out on us again." She winked at me.

I smiled at her weakly then turned to the window to hide my pain. The large mirror in my room caught my eye and I turned to look at it, internally cringing at the sight of me. My plain black hair was bedraggled and my dull brown eyes had bags under them.

I sighed; I missed the ruby red of my hair and the vivid orange color of my hair… I had forgotten how long it had been since I had stripped myself of the magic that hid what I truly looked like… I felt like a fake… I felt like the woman staring back at me wasn't who I was… that it was an imposter… I couldn't even remember if I had stripped myself of the magic that had become my second skin when Sesshoumaru was with me…

Sesshoumaru… Just thinking about him brought tears to my eyes… How could I forget that he was not here as my suitor but only as a guest…? I should have known that it was just too good to be true…

As I fought to regain composure Mai had returned with several other women who would be helping dress me.

They had me standing and stripped of my warm nagajugan leaving me standing there shivering while buck naked. They stuck me on an old piece of cloth and began to quickly wash me off with a sponge and scalding hot water. Once they were done then took me off the cloth and toweled me down with it and I was ready to be dressed.

The first thing on was a silk nagajugan and I thought, not for the first time, that a silk nagajugan was a little extreme. Next came the very beautiful, very vibrant silk kimono. I loved this kimono, probably more than I should seeing as I can't wear it often; it was a vibrant jade green color with a lovely bamboo pattern over it in bronze, copper and a sandy brown, the trim was a dark blue. Both colors complimented my original hair and eye color. Lastly came the multi-layered michiyuki, made mostly to hide my wings, but was also essential in looking the part of the Lady of the village. The two layers that stuck out just enough to have their edges seen were the actual colors that naturally occurred on me, ruby red and vivid tangerine, the top layer was a vary dark, but still very beautiful amethyst. And, of course, the whole thing was silk.

After I was finally dressed, in my many layers, the women had me sitting and began to apply the make up and fix my hair. The knot that they finally settled on was extremely intricate, there was no way I would be able to repeat it on my own, and was held in place with a delicate porcelain hair comb. With that they were done; I relaxed visibly.

My relaxed state didn't last long as I was soon dragged out of my room to finally face Matsu…

"Kaori-sama!" Seiji hissed as I came closer to the meeting room.

"Shut it Seiji-san." I snapped as I slid in behind the partition on the platform.

Seiji glowered at me then turn and walked into the room. "Lady Kaori will be with you shortly Lord Matsu."

Matsu laughed. "Tell her she can take her time, she's probably not use to all of this."

I smiled slightly; Matsu was always kind to me. Mai slid open the partition and I walked in with my head held high. As I sat I carefully tucked the silk kimono under me and let my michiyuki fan out around me, making sure it stayed firmly over my shoulders.

"You are quite right in your assumption Lord Matsu, I am not use to all the preparations I must take to meet someone; it's much more than I use to do." I answered as I flashed him a bright smile; Matsu just laughed. "As you've heard from the rumors, I have put all my suitors to a test of sorts; all of which range in difficulty but are what I feel is needed in ruling my village."

"I see nothing wrong with creating tests for your suitors to see if they are the right one to rule such a diverse village as this."

I smiled at him. "Though I probably know the answers to most of the question I will ask you first, I feel it's only fair that I treat you as I have treated the few who came before you…"

Suddenly the partition slid open behind me and Mai knelt behind me to whisper in my ear; my eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Kaori…?" Matsu asked.

I shook myself and smiled at him. "No, Lord Matsu, there is nothing wrong." I turned my head to stare at Mai. "You may tell him that if he feels that is what he wishes to do, he has to announce it to me himself."

Mai nodded, trying hard to suppress the grin that was threatening to spread over her face.

No sooner then she left then the door slid open to the main area and Seiji stepped in, scowling.

"Lady Kaori, Lord Matsu, I do hope I am not interrupting but it seems that our other guest would like to address the two of you."

I turned to look at Matsu who just smiled, a hint of mischief glinting in his eye. I turned back to Seiji. "Then let him enter captain, there is no need for him to be shut out and kept from making his announcement."

Seiji turned away and nearly broke the door as he forced it open; I suppressed the urge to laugh.

Moments later he returned. "Lardy Kaori, Lord Matsu… Lord Sesshoumaru…" He stated as he swept his arm to indicate the most gorgeous man in the world.

I had to fight tooth and nail with myself to keep from jumping up and kissing Sesshoumaru but I did it and my voice was even enough to speak to him as if I didn't already know him…personally…

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru. I hear that there is something you wish to announce to Lord Matsu and I." I spoke, keeping my voice even and professional.

"I do…" He answered slowly. "I wish to announce that I have also come here as a suitor to the young Lady Kaori."


	17. The Suitors Test

I gaped at him; my face had a total 'he said what?' expression on it. I was totally floored.

"Uh…err…" I started still gaping at Sesshoumaru. I cleared my voice and tried again. "Well…" I started slowly, trying to get myself back into the role as Lady Kaori and not Kaori the stupefied. "I do not see any problem with having you also try to become my husband… but does it bother you Lord Matsu…?" I turned to look at my friend's old friend. "You were here first and you had already announced your decision before your arrival…"

Matsu just smiled at me. "I have no problem have a competitor for your hand Lady Kaori… I think it will make it more exciting."

"Very well then…" I answered slowly as I tried to dissect what Matsu's real intent was. "Please… take a seat Lord Sesshoumaru…" I gestured to the pillows on the floor around where Matsu was sitting… I didn't expect him to sit right next to Matsu, but I hoped my face didn't show my surprise.

"Shall we continue…?" Matsu asked.

I blinked, one long slow blink, as I made myself jump back onto the thought process I had been on before Sesshoumaru interrupted us. "Yes… very well…" I sucked in a breath and began again. "As I was saying earlier I have several tests, ranging in difficulty, to help me decide if my suitor is a good asset to this village or a hindrance…" I gazed at Matsu then at Sesshoumaru, trying not to let my eyes linger on one longer then the other.

"As you can see… this village is a secret village… one that is hidden away from the view of anyone on the outside… The ruler of this village has to be able to maintain both the secrecy of the village but the friendship with outside villages… Would either of you be able to do such a thing…?" the first question was of course the easiest for any man who inspired to be a ruler, they never cared about the responsibilities, they just wanted the power.

"I have been a friend of this village for many long years, of course I could keep this village safe while still maintaining trade and friendship with outside villages and towns." Matsu answered professionally; just as I knew he would.

I turned my head to look over at Sesshoumaru; I had no idea if he could do this or not.

"I have been able to keep things a secret from the view of prying eyes while still maintain alliances with many people… It would not be difficult for me to accomplish such a feat…" Sesshoumaru answered; I tried not to let my jaw drop.

"Very good… both have you have answered my question with outstanding answers…" I sighed. "Now… would you be able to share that power with your wife…?"

Matsu took longer this time to reply. "The usual Lady of the village or town doesn't have the ability to make decisions like her Lord… but in the matter of this village, I am certain I could share my power with my wife." He smiled brightly; I smiled back much weaker.

I turned my attention to Sesshoumaru, who had been waiting patiently for Matsu to answer first. "And you Lord Sesshoumaru…? Could you perform such a feat…?"

"I could only perform such a feat if the woman I married were of equal strength… As it would be in this case with the young Lady Kaori…" He answered.

I tried hard not to blush. "Very well then…" I answered with as smooth a voice as I could manage. "I see that both are you have managed to become the first two suitors to ever answer that question with the answer I was looking for…" and truth be told… I hadn't thought that far ahead, I scolded myself.

Suddenly a light went off in my head and I hoped that Sesshoumaru would be able to answer these next questions as nicely as he's answered the others.

"In this village there are more than humans… would that be a bother to either of you…?" I questioned slowly.

"I have no problem with that." Matsu answered quickly; I had to wonder if he actually got the question.

"I do not see it fair to disregard the villagers who are not human if they are livingly peacefully with everyone." Sesshoumaru answered professionally; the breath I hadn't know I had been holding released.

"Would you feel the same if they were demons…?" I voiced smoothly.

"I have no problems with other demons unless they have a quarrel with me." Sesshoumaru answered first this time; I think he was getting fed up with Matsu.

Matsu on the other hand sat there staring at me.

"I can only assume, from your expression, that my father never took you through the village…" I answered his look.

He shook himself. "If such a man as your father could live peacefully with demons residing in his village then I see no problem with them myself…" He finally answered.

I gazed at Matsu for a long moment, he hadn't actually said yes to my question… but I disregarded it hoping the next question would through him for a loop. "And what if there were half demon children in the village…?"

Sesshoumaru was the first to answer again. "As long as they are not causing harm to the other villagers, myself or my family I do not see a problem with demons marrying the humans of the village and bearing a half demon child."

I was shocked, totally appalled, but thankfully I was getting better at keeping my feelings show on my face. I couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had just said that when he knew that I knew how much he detested half demons. Was this way of appeasing me? Or had his feelings really changed…?

"And you Lord Matsu…? How do you feel about the children…?"

Matsu swallowed, composing himself now. "If they are happy and have not caused trouble for the village I do not see an issue with the children."

Again it was not a definite yes to my question, but he was trying.

I sighed quietly, but I knew that Sesshoumaru could hear me. "One more question and then we shall retire for the evening…" Both men looked at me curiously. I was risking a lot by doing this, but there was no way I was going to keep pretending for the rest of my life. "Would you be able to marry a woman who didn't look like a normal human…?" I questioned slowly as I tried to form the words without giving too much away. "One that was not entirely human…? Would you be able to love her for who and what she is and not for the power she provides you…?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru stated simply. "If she were truly the woman I desired, looks and physical form would not bother me. Humanity had no true value, love, trust, and honor are the ones that matter."

I wanted to cry; Sesshoumaru knew exactly what to say to me.

Matsu stared in disbelief. "Do you mean would I marry a demon…?" he tried.

I sighed. "Not a demon per say…"

When he didn't get it I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what I would have to do now. "What you are about to hear is not allowed to leave this room. If it does there shall be consequences… Do you understand…?"

They both nodded.

I closed my eyes again. "I am not human… nor am I a demon… I am not something you can ever find again… I am one of a kind…" I opened my eyes and when I did I stripped the magic I wore as a second skin, revealing the true color of my eyes and hair. I waited to see how shocked Matsu was. When I realized he wasn't completely in shock I let my Michiyuki off my shoulders to reveal my wings.

"I am the last Haibane Renmei."


	18. Uneventful Fits

Matsu's jaw looked like it should hit the floor while Sesshoumaru sat there as if there was nothing different about me. When asked if it bothered him he just shrugged saying appearance isn't everything.

Matsu… well… Matsu still couldn't get his mouth to close.

"H-h…" Matsu had finally snapped out of it. "I don't understand HOW…"

I cocked my head to one side. "What do you mean how? My mother was a Haibane herself so it's only natural that I am at least half Haibane…" my tone stating 'it's obvious how'.

Matsu shook himself. "I don't mean to sound rude but I know for a fact that Brielle was not your real mother and that she has been gone long before you ever looked like this."

I blinked. "Does that mean that you can't marry someone who looks different…?"

Matsu shook himself. "That doesn't mean I can't marry you just because you're different, it just means I can't grasp HOW you became different."

I sighed heavily. "Lord Matsu… The Haibane Renmei were a hidden clan… a clan that helped both demons and humans… but since their persecution many centuries ago we do not fully understand everything about them… My mother was the last of her kind and she was not able to tell us everything about her and her people… We all can only assume that the love that she felt for me was as real as it would have been for any mother and daughter and that is how I became who I am…"

Matsu stared at me, debating whether I was lying or not; he knew I had always been a horrible liar. What he didn't know was that I had gotten a lot better since learning I had to keep a huge secret.

After his thorough inspection to see if I was lying he still looked confused. "What about the oldest child? Why is he not like you?"

"I was the first child." I stated simply knowing that Matsu knew full well that I was Brielle's first adopted child.

"I still don't fully understand…" Matsu mused.

I smiled at him and stood. "This is why I said it would be the last question for the day; so that you and Lord Sesshoumaru would be able to process what I have told you. Now… If you will excuse me I shall go get ready for dinner…" I bowed to both of them, only receiving a nod back from Matsu, and left.

Mai slipped in, grabbed my michiyuki, and then followed right behind me, signaling to women as we passed. "You did great Kaori-dono!" she beamed.

I smiled back slightly. "I suppose so…" I answered quietly.

Mai understood exactly what I had meant. "Oh Kaori-dono… don't worry! If he loves you as much as you love him he will do EVERYTHING in his power to make SURE he wins!" She smiled brightly again.

I smiled back again, bigger this time; you couldn't just not smile at Mai she was always so bubbly. "So Mai-san…" I started, smirking at her mischievously.

She eyed me carefully. "There is no way you're getting out of going to dinner with the men so you can just stop that right now."

I pouted. "You're no fun…"

She laughed as she led the way into my room.

In a matter of moments the women had me stripped down to my silky nagajugan, with my hair freed from the twisted knot. They had me in my new kimono, a multi blue colored one where the lightest blue started on the bottom and blended all the way up into the very dark blue that was on top, with the top section of my hair pulled back in an interesting rope-like braid in seconds after they had stripped me.

When they tried to hand me another michiyuki I declined.

"They have already seen them, if they cannot handle how I look then they are not the right husband." I told them determinedly.

They reluctantly gave up and let me go as is.

* * *

Dinner was completely uneventful.

Both men were totally boring; neither of them wanted to speak or look at me.

As I finally got back to my room the women stripped me of all my clothing, including the silk nagajugan, leaving me standing stark naked when they finally left.

I grumbled and pouted and pulled apart my room yet again; it was becoming a daily thing now. I finally ran out of energy so I grabbed a random nagajugan and contemplated my next test for my two "suitors".

Honestly I don't know what I need to do… I really don't want to marry Matsu, he's as old as my dad and THAT would just be extremely uncomfortable for me, even if it's a natural thing, but what could I do to make him give up…?

I sighed and flopped backwards onto my bed. "I guess I could always make them spend time with the people in the village…" I murmured as I stared up at the ceiling. I rolled over onto my side, laying my head on my arm, and puffed out some air.

I guess we'll see tomorrow…


	19. The New Task

**Sorry if these chapters have been a little short!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning my mind was set on my next task for my two suitors; they had to spend time with the villagers.

I knew this task would be hard for both of them; Matsu never spent time with his own villagers so spending time with people he didn't even know would be extremely difficult. Sesshoumaru on the other hand detests half demons and humans… I didn't know how that one was going to work out at all… But my mind was set and we were going to do it.

Like Mai said 'If Sesshoumaru really wants to be with me he'll try…'

So I pulled on a pain cotton nagajugan then a plain wool kimono and headed to the meeting room while I pulled my hair back with a ribbon I felt very peasant-like and I smiled to myself.

Seiji turned his head as he heard my approaching and sighed, shaking his head as he watched.

"What?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips. "It's a legitimate way of testing my suitors."

"Yeah and so that you can avoid them both while 'pretending' it's because you're playing with the children." He answered. "Give it up Kaori-dono you're doing this one out of pure selfishness."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked up quietly behind the partition on the elevated floor. I waited, making sure they were in there, and then stepped through while plastering a smile on my face.

"Good morning Lord Matsu and Lord Sesshoumaru." I greeted them as I sat down on the pillow before then, still smiling of course.

Recognition flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he took in my choice of clothing; he took a deep quiet breath as he tried to calm himself and not alert Matsu.

"Lady Kaori…" Matsu started slowly. "Good morning to you as well… Interesting ah… clothing choice…"

I beamed at him. "I know I must look silly to you Lord Matsu but this is part of your next test."

"Another test…?" He eyed me skeptically.

"Yes." I said, my smile never wavering. "I am sure that this test will determine which is better suited for this village."

"So…" Sesshoumaru started, trying hard to keep the fact that he had already guessed the task from his voice. "What is this new test…?"

I beamed at both of them. "We will be going to the village where all of us will spend time with the people."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "What's the catch…?"

Matsu gaped at him. "Don't speak to Lady Kaori in such a manner!"

I blinked. "It's quite alright. Lord Sesshoumaru is correct in thinking there is more then what I have mentioned seeing as that is what happened with the first test." I sighed then smiled again. "The catch is that we all will be living in the village while this test continues… Which means you will eat, sleep, and live down in the village…" I looked from Matsu to Sesshoumaru and back, when I realized that they weren't going to ask anything I continued. "The reason I'm doing this test is to see if you can interact with the people of this village like my father did… like I do…"

Since neither man was speaking I stood up. "If either of you do not wish to do this task tell me so now…" again they didn't speak. "Very well… I shall see you both at the stairs to either go down with me to the village or to leave…" With that I left.

Seiji caught up to me, leaving some of his men for Sesshoumaru and Matsu. "I can't believe you're pulling this stupid stunt."

I turned on him. "Oh bite me Seiji-san! The villagers deserve to get to know their rulers and I can't not spend time with the children… this is my home and this is how I run it." And that was the end of our conversation.

Ten minutes had gone by since I made it to the stairs and neither man had come to join me.

"I told you so…" Seiji muttered.

"Drop it." I scowled in reply

Finally I saw one of the men approaching; it was Sesshoumaru.

I smiled at him, fighting with myself to keep from running into his arms. "So are you the only one that is coming down to the village with me…?" I asked trying to sound professional.

"I am coming as well." A voice from behind Sesshoumaru answered.

I smiled at Matsu, probably not as bright as at Sesshoumaru, but I tried nonetheless. "Shall we go…?" I asked as I gestured with my hand to the stairs.

"I believe we are both ready to go down to the village with you Lady Kaori." Matsu answered quickly.

I tried hard not to laugh as we headed down the stairs finally; this was going to be one interesting task…


	20. Lost to Death

The days progressed slowly and as far as I could tell neither men really seemed to be enjoying themselves; I, on the other hand, was totally enthralled with being in the village again.

"Kaori-sama!!" was all you really heard from the children now as they screamed and ran around the frozen houses and farmland.

Oh I did try to spend equal time with both Matsu and Sesshoumaru, both together and each separately, but if one of the children came up to play with us, they were a bit standoffish… So mostly I was with the children.

It was also refreshing to be with Makoto and Suzuki. Suzuki was getting larger and Makoto spent a lot of time with her now since the fieldwork was done for this season.

"Well Kaori-san… How are things with the men…?" Suzuki asked one evening when I stumbled into the house totally exhausted from a day with the children.

"Boring…" I huffed as I fell to the floor by the fire in the center of the back room.

"Are they even trying…?" Makoto asked as he came in carrying firewood.

"Not really… They're completely aloof whenever the children want to play… I don't know how much longer I can wait for either of them to finally start warming up to not just the children, but everyone here."

"Are you really going to turn them away…?"

"I don't think I have a choice…" I murmured sadly.

Suzuki and Makoto exchanged a look.

"Just give him a few more days… See if he comes around." Suzuki said as she tried to cheer me up.

I sighed. "Just a few more days…"

* * *

"Kaori-sama!!" one of the children screamed.

"Toshi-kun? What's the matter??" I asked when I saw Toshi's face as he ran up to me.

"My sister is missing!" He wailed as tears streaked down his face.

My heart lurched; one of the children from my village was missing. "Where did you last see her Toshi-kun…?" I asked calmly as I knelt in front of him.

"By the back gates…" He hiccupped.

I felt my eyes widen, the back gate was buried deep in the forest; no one used that door anymore… not since…

I stood quickly. "Don't worry Toshi-kun… I'll find your sister." I smiled at him and took off towards the forest.

"Kaori-san!!" Makoto waved a quiver of arrows and a bow at me from the door of his home.

I smiled at him and grabbed them as I ran by, slinging the quiver across my back.

"SHIT" I swore as I skidded to a halt beside the river that ran through our village, the bridge had been frozen and broken. I ran up and down the riverbank, looking for a way across.

"Kaori…?" Someone murmured behind me.

"Sesshoumaru…" I breathed as I turned around.

Matsu ran up then. "Kaori-sama!" He yelled.

I felt my heart squeeze tightly; they weren't here because a villager was missing, they were here because of me. "Go back to the village…" I said to them as I turned back to the river.

"Wait! What are you doing Kaori-sama??" Matsu asked.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming at him and backed up. _I'm going to jump…_ I told myself as I gauged the distance from one point to the other.

So I did… I ran at the riverbank and jumped. The landing was nasty as I nearly careened into the frigid water, but I got myself balanced and I was off again.

_Nami… How did you even get out here?_ I wondered as I ran full force through the winding trees.

The gate loomed ominously in the distance; vines crossed the door tickly covering it in the sharp vegetation. There was no way she could have gone through it.

…Or so I thought…

A closer inspection of the door revealed that it had rotted away in a small section.

"Oh god…" I whispered in total horror.

I couldn't believe that she went through the rotted door so I ran up and down the back wall of our little village, hoping… praying… that there would be a sign that she had in fact stayed within the village walls, but there was nothing.

Unwillingly I made my way back to the door and that the one thing I had been looking for everywhere but on the vine and wood… Nami's hair ribbon had gotten itself stuck in the vines and sharp wood of the gaping hole.

"NAMI!!" I screamed as I stared in disbelief at the door. "NAMI!!"

_She has to be alive! She HAS to!!_ My inner conscious screamed as it forced me to my hands and knees. My body crawled through the hole almost completely on it's own; my mind was still in shock.

Once on the other side I stood and quickly scanned the forest around me. _Nothing… There's nothing to tell me which way she went! NOTHING!!_ I sunk to the frozen dirt in despair.

_Get up! _Some part of my mind yelled at me.

"Why…?" I questioned feebly.

_You have to find her. Now… GET UP!_

"But there's nothing to show me where she went…" I answered the voice dejectedly.

_You're a Haibane you stupid girl! What do you think all that magic is for?!?_

"But --"

_Not buts! You CAN find her!_

I shook my head. "I don't know how…" I murmured

_Yes you do! You may not THINK you know how but the knowledge IS there._

"How…? How can I find her? Tell me HOW!!"

_Grab the ribbon._

"What…?"

_Grab the goddamn hair ribbon you stupid bird!_

"I am not a bird!" I snapped.

_You have wings do you not…?_

"So do you."

_Just pick up the ribbon._

I growled but obliged. "I have the ribbon, now what?"

_Close your eyes and focus on the energy that the ribbon emits._

I gaped. "But it's just a piece of silk, it's not going to emit anything.

_Oh shut up. You have so little faith if your own abilities! Look… You are Haibane… You are part of the earth itself. You can FEEL the energy things emit. That ribbon belongs to Nami, so what kind of energy do you think it will give off?_

"Nami's…?" I answered meekly.

_That's right. It's going to give off Nami's energy. And what can you do with that energy…?_

"Find her…?"

_Exactly. Now shut your trap and close your goddamn eyes and find that little girl!!_

I bit my lip… what was the worst thing I could happen.

_She could be dead._ Answered another voice… my self doubt…

I shoved that thought away and closed my eyes. _Please…_ I pleaded with myself. _Please… Help me find her…_

In my mind I saw myself running... I was scared and I was running away from something... I tripped and pushed myself up quickly… Something big was chasing me… I wished Kaori were here to protect me… I fell and crawled under a fallen log; as far back as I could get and covered my eyes.

"Nami!" I gasped as I took off in the direction I had run earlier in my mind. The log Nami was hiding under came into view and I skidded to a halt.

"Nami-chan…?" I murmured softly. "Nami-chan it's me… it's Kaori… Please… come out… I'll take you home…"

"Kaori-sama…?" A little voice questioned.

I smiled. "Yes Nami-chan… it's Kaori… Please… Come out now…"

Slowly I watched Nami emerge from under the fallen log, grimy, wet, and scratched.

Tears filled her eyes when she saw me. "Kaori-sama!!" She cried as she ran up to me.

I fell to my knees and held my arms out to her. "Nami-chan!" I held her close to me as I cried silently.

"Kaori-sama!!" She wailed as she buried her head into my chest and erupted into tears. "I was so scared…"

"Me too Nami-chan… Me too…" I rubbed the back of her head softly. "It's okay now… You're safe… I'm here with you…"

A small part of my mind warned me that the thing that was chasing Nami wasn't here and that was bad, but I wasn't listening… I wasn't listening to anything and I should have… By the time I heard the creature behind us I had no time to do anything but push Nami away from me in attempts to keep her from getting hurt and then the immense pain in my midsection erupted. I looked down and saw, to my horror, that it's arm was sticking through me.

"Run Nami-chan… Run back to the village…" I choked out.

Nami's eyes were wide with terror as she stared at the arm in my body as it slowly receded.

I winced as it pulled itself from my body. "RUN NAMI-CHAN!!"

She shook herself free from the horror and ran back to the village.

"Guh…" I urped as blood quickly began to flow out of the hole in my midsection and out of my mouth. I knew that the wound would kill me but I had to give Nami a chance to make it back to the village so I turned and struggled to my feet.

Blood coated the front of me, making it hard to stand without slipping, and my hair began to stick to the freezing blood in the back; I didn't have much time…

_Fight._ The voice inside me commanded.

_I can't…_ I answered.

_Use your magic… You can fight it…_

I closed my eyes and focused on the energy that pulsed through my body. I could feel the other voice directing me silently, showing me what to do. Finally I opened my eyes, lifted my right hand and touched the creature with my finger.

"You're the creature that had attacked my village all those years ago…" I murmured as I tried to keep myself alive just a moment longer. "You nearly killed my mother…"

The thing hissed and recoiled on itself as I touched it.

"You will die!" I yelled, as I forced all that was left in me into the creature until it incinerated.

"Kaori!!" I heard a voice call to me in the distance.

I sighed, closing my eyes. This is it… I told myself as I fell to the earth.


	21. A Village's Choice

**A/N: This whole chapter is in third person!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru caught the falling Kaori and held her gingerly. "Kaori…?" He murmured. The young leader didn't stir; she just lay there in his arms unmoving. Sesshoumaru's body shook as he held her against him, debating whether or not he should bring her back once again.

Once he had composed himself he gently lifted Kaori into his arms and carried her back into the village.

The villagers gathered in the square by the first entrance to their home. People spoke only in whispers as they tried to find out what had happened to their red headed leader and one of the daughters of the village. Then they saw one of the suitor's returned from the forest edge; he was carrying the little girl.

"NAMI-CHAN!!" One of the women screamed as she ran over to the man and her daughter.

"Mamma!!" The little girl cried as she reached for her mother.

"Oh thank you…" The woman whispered as she took her daughter from the man. "Thank you… Thank you so much…"

The man shook his head. "I didn't save your daughter… Kaori-sama did…" He answered sadly.

"Where is she?" Someone asked from the gathering crowd.

Just then the silver haired suitor came out of the woods looking solemn. He had himself turned away from the villagers, shielding them from what he seemed to be carrying; a hand hung limply over his arm.

Whispers spread quickly through the villagers as they tried to figure out what was going on.

The man walked over to Makoto and Suzuki looking grim.

Suzuki took one look at what was in his arms and fainted.

Makoto caught her and the villagers quickly tried to converge onto the scene only to be held back by very grim looking guards.

The man spoke in low tones to Makoto who just shook his head.

"I cannot make that decision…" He answered. "Let everyone decide…"

The man nodded and the royal guards moved away from the villagers to clear an area in the center of the gathered crowd. He walked to the center of the cleared area and knelt down, gently placing what he had been carrying onto the ground.

As he stood back the villagers were finally able to see what he had been carrying so gently; it was their young leader.

There were startled gasps and cries as the villagers realized what they were seeing. Women fainted while men looked on grimly, trying to keep from turning and fainting themselves.

"Kaori-sama!!" one of the children cried as they tried to run over to their beloved friend; a firm hand stopped him.

"I know what you see before you is probably one of the worst things to have to see…" Makoto started as he walked up next to the man who had been carrying Kaori. "Kaori-san was our friend and leader and she saved the lives of all of us at least once…" He stopped as he bit his lip to keep him from loosing it. "She gave her life today to save one of the children even though she knew how dangerous it was to leave through the back gate… That was how Lord Sesshoumaru found her…"

Fervent whispers ran through the crowd as they considered the fact that one of their own had left through the back gate…

"I know many think that the gate cannot be opened any longer but that's not the case… From what I have heard the wood has rotted away leaving an opening for anyone or anything to get through… But right now that's not what we have to deal with…" Makoto spared a glance for his motionless sister. "Right now we have to deal with Kaori-san…"

"What else is there to do but bury her?!?" Someone shouted.

"I thought the same thing until Lord Sesshoumaru told me something different…"

"What else can there possibly be?!?" A woman cried.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has told me he can save Kaori's life…"

"That's not possible!!" A man shouted.

"It's true!" a boy replied.

"Seiko…?" Makoto asked.

"I've seen it." Seiko said as he worked his way through the crowd. "I've seen him save her life. He even saved mine! Kaori-san and I should both be dead now if it weren't for Lord Sesshoumaru."

Makoto smiled slightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru has offered to save her life again… he gave me the decision to save her or not… but I don't feel I have the right to choose for all of us. I felt that I should leave it up to everyone to decide."

Suddenly everyone was in an uproar, trying to say that they felt they should do for their fallen leader.

"QUIET!!" Seiko finally yelled; when everyone was quiet he continued. "This isn't working…" He strode to one side of the clearing and scratched a long line in the dirt then proceeded to the other side and scratched another line. When he stepped in the center next to Makoto he looked at all the villagers. "This is how we're going to do it…" He started. "Stand behind the left line if you do not wish to try and save Kaori-san and stand behind the right one if you do want to save her."

The villagers shuffled around, bumping into each other as they past. All the children ran to the right line when they found a way to escape their parents grasp.

"Washi-kun, get back here this moment!" Washi's mother called.

"No! I want Kaori-sama to come back!!" He protested, a chorus of children answered him.

"I think it's only fair to let the children decide for themselves." Makoto answered the protesting parents. "They spend many hours playing with Kaori-san, they have a right to decide for themselves if they want her back or not.

Cheers broke out from all the children that had been dragged to the left side as they took off over to their friends on the right.

Once everyone seemed to be more or less settled on which side they were on Makoto and Seiko counted heads.

"It looks like it's just about evenly split…" Makoto mulled.

"Well you didn't count you or Suzuki or me." Seiko answered.

Makoto laughed then. "Yes I suppose you're right. I know I want Kaori-san back…"

"So do I…" Suzuki answered as she came out of their house.

"I do too!" Seiko cheered.

"Well then…" Makoto turned to Sesshoumaru. "I guess that means you can save her life."

Sesshoumaru drew one of the two swords and held it out. He squinted slightly, as if he were looking at something that others could not see, and then he swiped his sword twice, cutting the air within inches of Kaori's face; he sheathed the sword.

Everyone waited until they saw that the hole in their leader's body healed itself in seconds. Cries broke out from the women and children as the men tried to keep from turning green.

And then she started breathing… weakly at first, but soon her chest rose and fell in a normal rhythm.

"She'll need rest…" Sesshoumaru murmured as he knelt down and lifted the frail girl.

"We have a place for her in our house." Suzuki answered. "She can rest there without disturbance.

With that Sesshoumaru turned and followed Suzuki, Makoto, Seiko, and even Amane to the house so that the young leader could rest and hopefully regain consciousness.


	22. A Step Down

I could hear the low murmuring of the ocean tide swelling… Back and forth it frothed… bubbling, gushing, and murmuring… almost like it was voices of people I knew…

Voices…?

Suddenly the image of the frothing ocean splintered and came crashing down and the voices grew louder.

"You said she's alive…" Someone hissed.

"She is she's not conscious yet." Another replied.

""It took her awhile to wake up last time." A younger voice answered.

I tried to focus on the voices, to listen to each distinct tone, trying to pull myself back up to the surface.

"Shh…" Someone murmured. It was someone close… someone I knew… someone I loved.

Who was it…?

"Kaori-chan…?" Someone different whispered above me. It was a girl… another person I loved… but a different love…

I could feel myself struggling to grasp the fleeting memories as they flew passed me.

_No!!_ I cried as I felt myself sinking back into the darkness. _I don't want to go!! I don't want to die!_

_Wake up…_ The voice that never went away whispered. _Wake up…_

_I can't…_ I answered back.

There was a bright flash in the darkness I had been pulled into and there before me floated another…well… me. She looked almost the same, red hair, orange eyes, pale skin, but her wings… they were bigger; she could fly with them.

She smiled at me, her head tilted to one side. _You have to wake up… They're all waiting for you… HE hasn't left your side once…_

I blinked at her. _Who…?_

_The one who loves you most you silly bird._ She smiled brighter.

_But I can't get out…_ I answered sadly.

She held her hand out to me. _I'll help you._

I grasped her hand and suddenly we were flying up through the dark. The light above us got bigger and bigger until we were both engulfed in the light.

_You can make it from here…_ She said to me as she let go of my hand. _You are a strong fighter._

_Thank you…_ I said as I turned to look at her one more time.

She smiled. _Go! Get out of here_.

I smiled back and turned away from her.

The voices were louder now; there were lots of people in the room with me.

"I thought she was finally waking up…" Someone murmured; it was Makoto.

"Give her time… she was very damaged…" A woman replied; I recognized Suzuki's bell like voice.

"I'm worried that she won't wake up…" A younger male answered; it had to be Seiko.

"She'll wake up… She's a fighter…" A man answered quietly… Oh Sesshoumaru…

I forced myself into my body and immediately regretted it; my midsection felt like it had been stepped on for hours.

"Oh…" I moaned quietly; every noise in the room stopped. "Why do I feel like someone hit my stomach with a boulder…?"

"Kaori-chan!" Suzuki cried as she ran over to me.

"Hi Suzuki-san…" I answered weakly.

"We've been so worried you wouldn't wake up…" Makoto said as he walked over behind his wife.

I tried to smile, I don't know if I succeeded. "You know me better then that Makoto-san…"

Suzuki straightened up and started to push Makoto and Seiko out the door. "Let's let her rest…"

Everyone shuffled out begrudgingly; and then Sesshoumaru stood to leave.

"Don't go…" I whispered as I grasped his pant leg weakly.

He smiled at me and lay down beside me, carefully so that he didn't jounce me around. "I thought I had lost you…"

I smiled up at him. "You knew you could save me…"

He sighed and pulled me to his chest. "But some of the villagers didn't want to bring you back… I don't think they thought I could."

I gazed up at him "You would have brought me back anyway once we left the village…"

He laughed softly. "You're probably right…"

I sighed contently and closed my eyes. "Please…" I murmured. "Please try and complete my silly little tasks…"

I felt him stiffen slightly against me then relax. "I will…"

"Good…" I mumbled as I fought to stay awake.

"Sleep now Kaori… I'm not going anywhere…"

"Promise…?"

"I promise." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" With that I sunk into the darkness that didn't scare me… sleep…

* * *

Days went by until I was finally able to walk around freely without tiring in a few minutes; I still couldn't chase the children around, but we settled for other silly games.

"Kaori-sama." Matsu said as he approached me one day.

I looked up a little startled, I wasn't expecting him to approach me, and he had been avoiding me for a while. "Yes Lord Matsu…?"

Matsu laughed. "You know you've always been allowed to call me Matsu-san."

I smiled at him. "I know you've said I could, but right now you're my suitor."

Matsu smiled back. "Very true…" He cleared his throat. "Well… As your suitor, may I have a word with you?"

I blinked. "Of course you can. Children… I'll be back in a few moments." I stood up and followed him away from the children and the villagers.

"So…" I ventured slowly.

"Kaori-chan…" Matsu said as he turned back to face me. "I know I came here to be a suitor but there are things that I've noticed about you and me…"

I blinked, trying to follow his train of thought. "What do you mean…?"

Matsu laughed at my expression. "Kaori-chan you're half my age."

"I know…"

"Well I don't know about you, but I just can't marry you. I watched you grow up, you're the daughter of my friend, and I know that many men marry women half their age, and I could probably do it too if I hadn't watched the girl grow up."

I stood there staring at him; I couldn't believe it.

Matsu smiled. "I love you like my own child, Kaori-chan. I don't think I would be able to marry you… And if I did, I know I could never sleep with you to bare a child. Besides… I've seen how that Sesshoumaru fellow watches you when he thinks no one is looking."

I felt my face go into a shocked look. "What do you mean…?"

Matsu tousled my hair lightly. "He loves you Kaori-chan… and that's what you really need, a man that loves you. Don't get me wrong, I do love you, but as a daughter, not a lover."

"So… What does that mean Matsu-sama…?" I questioned, still confused.

Matsu smiled and kissed my forehead lightly. "It means that I will be pulling out of this silly 'suitor race' so you can marry a man who truly loves you as a man should love a woman who is to be his wife. I will always be your friend, and I hope a second father to you."

I could feel tears brimming on my eyes. "Thank you Matsu-san…" I murmured.

Matsu laughed. "Don't cry. You should be happy! Come." He wiped my tears away. "Let's go tell everyone the good news."

As we walked back to the village to make the announcement I saw Sesshoumaru playing with the children… sort of… I smiled at his attempt to appease me and make the children happy. He scooped up Amane and put her on his shoulders; then he spotted me.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Come…" I murmured softly. "Matsu-sama wishes to make an announcement and you need to be there."

Sesshoumaru nodded and set Amane down and followed me to the center area by the front gate; Matsu was already there.

The guards had gathered the men and women and they made a large half circle so they could see our faces.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Matsu smiled at everyone. "I wish to make an announcement. I have already told this to your spunky leader, but I feel that I should tell all of you, and my… competitor." He winked at Sesshoumaru. " You see… While Kaori-sama was unconscious I had some time to think about things and I've realized that I can't marry Kaori-sama; I never could."

There were gasps and whispers running through the villagers.

"Now please, let me finish." Matsu smiled. "You see… I was friend's with her father and mother and I watched her grow up into this fine young woman here before us and I have grown to love her, but as if she were my own daughter not as a potential wife. SO I have decided to remove myself from this silly 'competition' and leave her to the man best suited for her." Matsu turned to Sesshoumaru. "I know you'll love her for who she is. I know you are the best choice to reign in this spunky woman. You have my condolences and I do hope that your life with her will be complete."

I smiled at Matsu, tears filling my eyes again. "You have always been like a father to me Matsu-sama, I hope you never forget that."

Matsu smiled back. "Thank you Kaori-chan… I hope you know that you have always been like a daughter to me, and you always will be."

Sesshoumaru bowed low to Matsu. "I thank you for giving up in your attempts to marry her. I promise I will take good care of her in your place."

Matsu laughed. "Oh you better. I'll tan your hide if something like what happened a few weeks ago happens again to her."

They were both laughing by the time they were walking about up to the castle.


	23. The Correct Way to Mate

**A/N: the next chapter WILL BE SEXUAL. DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT STUFF!!**

**Thank you**

* * *

The wedding ceremony was planned for a few days after Matsu's announcement and everyone was there; even Matsu.

It was a lovely ceremony… but it was really long… and I'm not about to go into it yet again.

Besides… tonight was a night I wanted to remember more than anything else in the world. Tonight Sesshoumaru and I would… seal… our marriage.

I sat there trying to keep my mind from racing like crazy as Mai and the others "prepared me for my husband". I had been scrubbed from head to toe, and everything in between… literally, while I was in the bathhouse. My hair was tied into a beautifully intricate knot so that once it was time and I took it out my hair would curl. They lotioned and perfumed me until the brink of existence before dressing me. It was silk… all of it… silk nagajugan, silk kimono, and a silk michiyuki; all of it was white. The nagajugan was so thin and sheer that I couldn't even consider it a cover.

I hadn't told anyone but our first…time… to seal our wedding vows wasn't actually going to be in the room… Sesshoumaru had told me that he didn't think he'd be able to control himself enough not to make it sound like he was hurting me; which, of course, I didn't mind at all… but obviously SOME people might freak out. I blushed as I thought about it.

"Nervous…?" One of the older ladies asked.

"I am…" I admitted. _But not about what you're thinking…_ I added in my mind.

"Don't worry… Every woman is nervous their first time… It must be harder for you since we have to check." Another answered matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened. "Check…?" I squeaked.

A third laughed. "Well we do have to make sure that the vows are consecrated properly…" When she saw my face turn ashen she smiled and patted my arm. "Oh don't worry… it's not like we're going to come in and watch… We'll just check you in the morning."

"H-How…?"

Mai rubbed my back and whispered the answer into my ear; I didn't think my eyes could bug out anymore then they already were, but they did.

"You're sticking WHAT in WHERE?!" I shrieked.

"Calm down calm down." The first woman stated as she finished adjusting the intricate ribbon patter that tied my kimono shut. "All we're doing is checking for semen and blood… That's all we need to prove you've spent the night with your new husband."

I think I must have fainted since I was lying in the floor looking up at my maids and the guards were trying to calm Sesshoumaru down.

"I'm fine I'm fine…" I assured all of them. "I just got a little dizzy." I realized I was starting to have trouble breathing and noticed that the ribbons had been tied a little tight. "Mai-san… could you loosen the ribbons, they're cutting off my air supply."

Mai quickly untied, loosened, and retied all the ribbons in record time; then watched my face.

"I'm fine…" I said as I sat up, the room swam for a moment. "Really I'm fine." When I noticed no one was moving. I smiled over at my husband and winked when no one was looking; that seemed to reassure him so he turned and left.

Soon the guards filed out and the women helped pull me to my feet. They brushed the silk out to try and avoid wrinkles then they left as well.

Now all I had to do was wait until dark.

Once night fell I slipped out of my room through my ever-useful hidden panel and ran over to the small lake.

As I approached I stopped running, fixed my clothing, pulled out the comb that was holding my hair up, tucked it into the folds of the michiyuki, and walked to where Sesshoumaru would be waiting for me. When I made my way through the neatly trimmed plants my eyes fell upon the tall figure in the shimmering moonlight; I smiled, blushing.

This time I knew we wouldn't have to stop…


	24. Rough and Gentle

**A/N: THIS IS SEXUAL! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL STUFF!!**

**

* * *

**

I took a deep breath. _This is what I want_. I told myself as I tried to quell the nervous butterflies in my stomach. After taking a few more breathes I walked over to _Him_.

The smiled that played on his perfect lips caused my stomach to turn summersaults.

"Kaori…" His voice was as smooth as silk; I shuddered.

"Sesshoumaru…" I breathed as I stopped and gazed up into his face.

He pulled me to his chest; his breast plate had been removed. "Kaori…" He murmured as he ran his fingers up and down my spine.

I lifted my face to him, my eyes closed and my lips slightly parted; I was as ready as I could be.

The moment his lips brushed mine my carefully placed control came crashing down… my left hand twisted into his hair while my right gripped his shirt.

Sesshoumaru moaned as his pulled me into the kiss, his left hand pulling my hair while his right hand sliding my left leg up against his hip.

I whimpered. "Wait, wait…" I gasped as I pulled away from the kiss.

He groaned. "I don't want to wait…"

I laughed and untangled myself from him, stepping away. "Just wait, I promise I'll make it good…" I turned my back to him and walked over to the lake. After sliding the michiyuki and kimono off I laid them down on the rock and turned back to Sesshoumaru, making sure he could see just how sheer my nagajugan really was.

Something flashed in his eyes as he stalked over to me. "You're doing this on purpose…" He teased as he ran his fingers over my shoulders then down the front of my breasts; I moaned as he hit his mark on my left one.

"I thought you would like to see it…" I whispered as I slowly opened his shirt, trying to keep him from noticing.

He laughed and leaned over, placing his nose against the side of my face. "I do like it…"

I grinned. "Good…" I quickly leaned my head into his chest and bit him harder than I had the first time I did it.

He stiffened; hand on my shoulders, as he fought to keep himself in control. "Oh don't…"

I smirked. "But I want to…" I sunk my teeth in harder as I tried to leave him a mark like my own without having fangs to do it with.

I knew when I had breached the skin when Sesshoumaru ripped me off of him and slammed me into a tree.

I gasped, tears prickling my eyes, as I tried to reorient myself.

"Oh god…" Sesshoumaru mumbled. "Kaori… I… I'm so sorry…" he pleaded when he realized what he had done.

"Don't…" I gasped as I leaned down to him. "Please… Don't stop now…" I kissed him, nipping his lip then sucking on it, as I fumbled to free him of his shirt.

He moaned and moved his lips away from mine. "I won't be gentle…"

I nipped his ear, causing him to shudder. "You can be gentle the second time…"

That seemed to satisfy him since he lifted me with one arm, removed his clothing with the other, and then set me back in the right spot.

"Are you ready…?" he murmured as he kissed, licked, and nipped from my ear to my breasts.

"Yes…" I whispered as I tried to keep my head.

I wasn't as ready as I thought I was…

Sesshoumaru shoved himself deep and hard inside me, crushing his lips against mine to muffle the scream he knew was going to try to escape my mouth. Tears spilled down my cheeks as he rocked himself in and out of me hard and fast. He stopped as he felt the tears trickle across his own cheek.

"Do you want me to stop…?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "Please… don't…" I knew he had warned me at how much pain he would cause me the first time he mated with me; he had said that his father always warned him to pick a strong mate because, being a dog demon, he wouldn't be able to control his urges to be "top" the first time he lays with her. I was warned… I should have taken it to heart more than I really had… So I leaned down and bit into his shoulder; it got him going again like I had hoped.

He pounded deep inside me as he pulled open the top of my nagajugan. His tongue lapped over the mark he left me on my left breast causing me to moan; then he moved to my nipple. Sucking, nipping, and licking at the left one then moving to the right.

I gasped; I never realized that, even with the immense pain, the pleasure took total control. I could feel the pleasure building up inside, not only me, but both of us. New sensations ran through me as he continued to rip into me.

I knew when he was close to the end of... well… **this** mating… as he began to tear into me fast and hard and sharp. I bit into his shoulder yet again as I screamed over and over while he forced himself into me again and again.

Suddenly I felt him swell inside me. My eyes widened and I couldn't keep my mouth locked onto his shoulder; I leaned back, arching myself against the tree, trying to have his swelling rub against every inch inside me.

"Sesshoumaru…" I gasped as I felt something building inside me.

He looked up into my eyes; I couldn't look away. He moved both his hands to my hips and abruptly shoved me down onto him as he released into me, crushing his lips to mine to keep me from screaming. The pleasure that had been building up broke free and crashed over me as I screamed into his quelling kiss.

When he finished releasing himself into me he pulled away slowly from the kiss, laying his forehead against mine. "Did I hurt you…?"

I shook my head, hoping the tears trickling down my cheeks weren't noticeable.

"I did…" He murmured as he kissed away the tears on my cheeks. "We don't have to do this again…"

"I want to…" I mumbled. "Besides… You still have to go into my room." I smiled weakly at him.

He laughed and kissed my nose. "Hold your breath…"

I nodded and held my breath; I knew what he was going to do next.

Carefully he pulled himself out of me, inch by inch. Each time I whimpered he'd stop until he felt I could take a little more; finally, he was free.

"All better…?" He murmured as he kissed my nose and cheeks.

"I'm fine…" I breathed as I moved my head to his shoulder; he cringed slightly and I shot up. "Oh god… I hurt you… I'm sorry."

He touched the tip of his finger to my lips. "That's nothing compared to what I put you through… I'll heal faster than you as well… Don't apologize." He smiled at me. He lifted me easily into his arms and pulled me free of my nagajugan as he walked over to the water's edge. "This should help with some of the pain…" He murmured as he set me carefully into the water. "I'll be right back…"

I turned my head to watch him dress, smiling as he did; I hadn't been able to admire his body the first time, I was sure as hell going to enjoy it now. When he turned around he caught me staring; I blushed. "I can't help it…" I mumbled.

He smiled and walked back over to me. "You're body is beautiful… did you know that…?"

"Is not…" I muttered, blushing.

He laughed as he gently lifted me out of the water, draping my clothing over his arm, and ran me back to the secret entrance to my room. "I'll be right back…" He whispered as he carefully draped the michiyuki over my shoulders.

I smiled at him, grabbing the nagajugan and pressing the front of it to the lower area of me, hoping some of my blood would transfer onto it.

"Lady Kaori…" Seiji murmured at my door. "The Lord is here to see you…"

I blinked; I had totally forgotten that it had to be so formal. "Send him in…" I answered as I slid myself behind the partition the women had set up to hide me as Sesshoumaru entered.

Once Seiji had slid opened the door I sighed quietly, complimenting myself for leaving the panel open when I had left the first time.

The door slid shut and I stared out the sheer screen at the form of my husband. He came around and lifted me up gently, then laid me down softly on the bed. "Are you sure…?"

I smiled up at him and kissed him. "Of course I am…"

He sighed, but smiled as he leaned over me. "I'll be gentle… I promise…"

"I know you will…"


	25. Animosity and Hatred

Fingers ran lightly up and down my spine sending shivers through me, as I lay pressed up against the solid warmth that had become so safe to me.

"Kaori…" My husband murmured his mouth near my ear so that his sweet breathe ruffled the hair that crossed over it to cover my face.

"Mmm…?" I answered as I stirred a little, only to snuggle closer to his warmth.

"Kaori, my little bird, you need to wake up…?"

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the handsome face of the man that I was pressed up against. "What…?" I mumbled, still groggy.

He smiled, that beautiful smile that was only for me. "It's time to wake up…"

I shook my head and burrowed back into the crook of his arm, nestling my face against his chest. "I don't want to…" I whined.

He laughed causing his chest to vibrate against my cheek and ear. "I know you don't want to, I don't want to either, but they're coming and if we're not up and dressed they're going to see the marks I've left you."

I blushed. "They're going to see one anyway…" I grumbled as I remembered all the places his mouth had been the night before.

"They may not, if you cover yourself correctly." He whispered into my ear; I shuddered.

"Stop that…" I whimpered as I pushed myself away from him before he could cause any more damage to my already very frail control.

He laughed again as he sat up. "That's what I thought…"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I tried to get my brain into working mode.

Something flashed through his eyes as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Do that again and it's not going to be in your mouth…" He threatened.

I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him again. He smirked and bit my tongue gently.

"I warned you…" He growled lightly, still holding onto my tongue. Quickly he pulled my tongue into his mouth, pressing his lips against mine hard. His fingers twisted into my hair as his tongue massaged mine. After pulling me into his lap he fell back onto the bed, causing me to fall on top; I squealed as I fell, gripping his arms tightly. The hand that wasn't tangled deeply into my hair ran up and down over my body; from the top of my shoulders and down over the curve of my ass, then back up again.

Just as I was about to run one of my hands down the front of his body to grasp…him… in my fist he forced me, gently, off of him.

"What was that for…?" I whined as I gasped for breath.

"They're coming and you've decided to make it extremely hard to cover myself." He smirked.

I laughed at him and rolled over. "That's not **my** fault." I teased as I reached for the first article of clothing I could find, the bloody nagajugan.

I watched as my husband rose swiftly to his feet and dress himself; I was still ogling his body when he finally looked at me.

"What…?" He questioned; I blushed.

"I can't get over the fact that you look prefect without clothing on…" I mumbled.

He laughed and knelt in front of me. "**Your** body is perfect without clothing on…" He kissed my forehead just as the women slid open the door.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kaori. I hope that you have slept well this night." One of the older women spoke first.

I bit the inside of my lip as I caught her double meaning in what she said.

Sesshoumaru was better than me at making it seem nothing was awry. "Yes, thank you, we did." He answered as he stood.

"I am very happy to hear that." The woman answered. "If you wished to step out of the room for a few moments we would prepare your wife for you, my lord."

I sighed quietly, but I knew Sesshoumaru had heard it.

"I think I will…" He turned back to me, kneeling on one knee. "I shall see you later my lady." He murmured as he kissed my hand; I blushed.

Once he had left the older women converged on me.

"I know you do not want to Kaori-dono, but we must check." One said as they sat around me.

I sighed as I twitched my head slightly; my hair fell across my left shoulder. "It does not seem I have much of a choice…" I muttered darkly.

None of the women had yet noticed the pale mark on my left breast, I had been very good about covering it with my hair whenever they undressed me, but I was starting to worry about the new one…

They slid my legs apart and I relaxed when I saw the nagajugan fall over my thighs, covering anything on them from view.

One woman gasped as she saw the now dark brown blood stain on the bottom of my nagajugan. "Oh my…" She whispered causing me to turn beet red.

"Is that bad…?" I questioned nervously.

Mai came up to my left and patted my arm. "That's not bad, Kaori-dono. We're just shocked at how much blood is on there."

"Oh…" I whispered feebly.

When one of the older woman's hand slid up to the bend in my thigh that would lead her to the more sensitive areas of me I flinched.

"Sorry…" I muttered as I bit into my tongue, I couldn't let them know about the bruises I had from our first round. Once I felt the tip of her finger feel around inside me I cringed away; her finger came back with pieces of dried blood along with some fresh blood.

She nodded at the other women, who all seemed a little skeptical.

"I think we should try something else as well…" One of them muttered.

Suddenly they had me lying on the floor, I could feel my eyes widening in horror; what were they going to do?

Mai bit her lip nervously. "Don't worry…" She reassured me. "They're not going to do anything scary."

I noted that she didn't say they wouldn't hurt me. I felt one of them place their hand on my abdomen and I knew I really didn't want them to do whatever they were about to do.

Without any warning the hand pressed down on my abdomen, I cried out in pain; the women nodded.

"What's going on in there?!" One of the guards shouted from the door.

"Nothing, nothing! Lady Kaori is fine." Mai called back, staring down at me with apologetic eyes.

"If you're done get out…" I rasped at the women as I pulled myself free from their restraining hands.

"But Lady Kaori, we need to dress you." Mai said pleaded.

I shook my head. "I have managed to dress myself for years, you do not have to dress me everyday." I snapped. "Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru has seen me in clothing fit for a villager, if he can handle that and still marry me then he can handle me dressing myself."

The women flittered about my room, looking undecided.

"OUT!" I shouted at them; they left.

Slowly I stood and stripped myself of the dirty nagajugan and pulled on a clean then went to look at what kimono's I could actually wear. I picked up a powdery blue kimono and had just barely pulled it on when there was a knock at my door.

"Yes…?"

"Lady Kaori, Seiko-sama would like to have a word with you."

I blinked, Seiko never had to ask permission before to come in my room, he knew that. "He knows he is always welcome in my room, he does not have to be so formal about it…" I sighed. "Send him in." The door slid open and in walked Seiko, looking extremely gloomy.

"Seiko-san…?" I questioned as I looked at him. "What's the matter…?"

"C…Could we go somewhere other than here to talk…?" He asked; he hadn't looked me in the face yet.

"Well of course Seiko-san, you know that." I beckoned him back out the door. "I am going on a walk with my brother." I told the guard at my door. "You do not need to follow me, I can take care of myself in my own village." I told him as he began to follow me, as proof I gestured to the sword strapped to my side.

We walked in silence until we had made it all the way to the small lake beside the palace. I stole glances out of the corner of my eye at Seiko every so often until we finally came to a stop.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Seiko-san…?" I asked as I perched on one of the boulders. Seiko paced back and forth in front of me; I watched him in silence, waiting until he was ready to speak to me.

"Why didn't you marry Matsu-sama?" He finally blurted out, still averting his eyes.

I stared at him in shock my eyes wide open. "What…?" I gasped out.

"Why didn't you marry Matsu-sama?" He asked again, getting angry.

"Well…" I started, trying to comprehend what he was thinking. "Matsu-san and I… we didn't love each other…" I answered slowly.

"But that doesn't mean you weren't good for each other!" He snapped.

"Well…" I murmured, confused. "It does mean we weren't good for each other Seiko-san… If we can't love each other then there isn't much point for a marriage… And besides… We were too far apart in age… We would not have been happy together as a couple… It was not a good match for us…"

"But he was HUMAN!" Seiko seethed.

I was abashed, where did all this animosity come from? I thought he liked Sesshoumaru; could I have really been so blind…?

"Seiko-san…" I started slowly, trying to not upset him. "What is this really about…?"

"How can you marry him?!" He screeched. "How can you marry someone that's not even human?!"

I blinked. "This village is full of demons… Humans here marry them all the time…"

"But YOU are their leader! You're not SUPPOSE to marry anyone that's NOT human!" He had begun pacing again.

I stared at him in shock. "I thought you liked Sesshoumaru…" I whispered.

"I do… did! But you weren't suppose to MARRY him!!"

I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "Sesshoumaru is a good leader… he'll protect this village with his life… The people like him… they look up to him… He loves me… He makes me happy…" I whispered, afraid that I would start crying if I spoke any louder.

Seiko seethed at me. "How come you couldn't marry a **human**…?"

I choked back a sob. "Seiko… I'm not human… How can you ask me to marry a human when I myself am not even human…?"

Seiko glared at me then stormed off, leaving me clutching my sides as if to keep me from falling apart…


	26. The Nightmare

**A/N: I hope you like this! It's much longer than most of the other chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru found me like that… crying on the rock… My arms clutching my sides as I fought to not fall apart at the seams.

"Kaori…?" I heard him murmur as he approached; I didn't lift my head. "Kaori… What happened…?" He sat beside me and pulled me into his lap.

I sniffled and wrapped my arms around him, gripping his shirt in the back as I tried to compose myself. His arms wrapped around me, pressing me into his warmth; his chest plate was still off. "You love me… right…?" I questioned once I was able to compose myself somewhat.

He lifted my chin so that I was staring up at him. "Of course I love you…" He murmured as his lips brushed against mine. "Why would you ask such a silly question…?"

My head spun, I lost my train of thought; he knew what he could do to me. I grasped at the thought I had been working on but I lost everything when he pressed his lips against mine. His fingers tangled in my hair while his other hand kept me pressed firmly to his chest. I shivered as his tongue flicked against my lower lip and whimpered when he nipped at it. When he pulled away I groaned trying to teach myself to breath… again…

Sesshoumaru laughed as he laid his forehead against mine.

"That wasn't fair…" I pouted, ruining the affect by still gasping slightly for air.

"You're right…" His voice was husky; it sent shivers down my spine. "But I didn't think this would have been any fairer…" I felt his hand slide up my right thigh and I moaned when he hit the right spot.

"That was mean…" I gasped as I tried not to think about things I would love to do right now.

He extracted his hand, laughing. "I know it wasn't, that's why I did it."

I growled ineffectively and rested my head against his chest. Here, in his arms, I almost forgot about what had upset me such much in the first place

…Almost…

"I know there is something still bothering you… What is it…?" He murmured into my hair.

"It's Seiko…" I whispered as I felt the tears begin to fill in my eyes.

He lifted his head to look at me. "What about Seiko…?" He asked gently.

"I… I don't think he is happy that I married you…" My voice cracked as I fought to keep control.

He lifted my chin again so I looked up at him, the tears slid out of the corners of my eyes. "Are you happy that you married me…?" He stared into my eyes as he asked the question, almost as if he was uncertain.

I moved his hand so that I could rest my cheek against it. "Of course I am happy that I have married you." I murmured as I closed my eyes. "I wouldn't have had it any other way…" I could feel the air rustle my hair as he let the breath go that he had been holding.

"He's not use to not having you all to himself… I'm sure he'll come around soon…"

I opened my eyes so I could look up at him. "I hope you're right…"

He slid his arms around me and hugged me tight. "I'll be by your side…" He whispered into my ear. "I'm not going to leave unless you wish me too…"

"Stay with me forever…"

* * *

As the days progressed Seiko became more and more distant until he and I hardly spoke… Thankfully the spring was coming and I went to the village to help ready the farm fields with the villagers.

Actually… This year I was with the children… Sesshoumaru helped the villagers in the fields… It made me so happy.

"Kaori-sama!" one of the children screamed breaking me out of my daydream; I jumped.

I turned to face the child in question. "Washi-kun…" I placed my hands on my hips pretending to be mad. "You're not allowed to scare me… Just for that I'm going to have to…" I yanked him into the air faster than he could react and flipped him upside down; he screamed and laughed.

"Me next me next!!" The children cried around me.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed as I put Washi back down. "If I catch you you're next!" The children scattered easily, laughing all the way. I looked back over to the field the villagers were working on and smiled; Sesshoumaru was there with a hoe in hand as he helped the men till the land; then I was off chasing children around.

The first one I came across was Rin; I skidded to a halt as I watched her play by herself. "Rin-chan…" I scolded as I walked over to her. "You should be playing with the others."

"Jaken-sama says it's not safe…" She murmured as she stood up.

I blew out air and shook my head. "Well Jaken-san doesn't seem to know what's safe and what's not. I think I'll have a word with him later…" I smiled down at Rin. "If you don't hurry and play with the children I'll have you punish you…" I said with a smile.

Rin broke out in a huge grin and took off in the direction one of the children had gone.

_They won't notice I'm not looking yet…_ I thought to myself as I walked back over to the farmland. _I think I'll talk to Sesshoumaru first…_ As I approached the field the men stopped at once, bowing to me.

"Oh stop." I complained. "You don't have to treat me like that, all of you have known me since I was little."

Sesshoumaru laughed as he walked over to me, the hoe resting against his shoulder; I smiled. "I assume you wished to speak to me… Or have you tired of watching me from a distance…?"

I blushed I thought he hadn't noticed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Jaken-san…" I muttered as I tried to compose myself.

Sesshoumaru sobered up instantly. "What about him…?"

"Did you know that he isn't allowing Rin-chan to play with the other children…?"

He blinked at me. "He's not…?"

"Nope. Apparently it's 'not safe' for her to play with the other children of the village."

"Is she playing with them now…?"

I smiled. "Of course she is. I told her I'd punish her in she didn't."

Sesshoumaru growled. "I'll have a talk with him later."

I giggled. "Maybe you should tie him to a tree and we'll let the children have fun with him."

He was laughing as he walked back into the field with the others.

With that I turned and ran off into the village after the children.

* * *

"Kaori-chan… You wear yourself out with always playing with those children…" Suzuki chastised me as I sprawled out on the floor of her home.

I grumbled something incoherent, which caused Makoto and Sesshoumaru to laugh.

"You'd think you'd learn to take breaks more often if this is how you're going to act when you come home for the night." Makoto taunted with his wife.

I stuck my tongue out at him, they all laughed again. "How are the field's coming…?" I asked as I finally managed to sit up.

"We're getting them done a lot quicker this time, it's been nice with the extra help." Makoto smiled at Sesshoumaru as a thank you.

"It's been interesting to actually do something for once for the villagers." Sesshoumaru answered; I smiled happily.

"The house is almost done too." Makoto continued as he sat down next to his wife.

"House…?" I asked confused.

Suzuki shoved her elbow into Makoto's ribs. "Well there goes **that** surprise." She grumbled.

I giggled. "Well I think I know someone who will be sleeping outside." Makoto glared at me.

"So what's this about a house…?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pinched my arm for taunting my brother; I glowered at him.

Suzuki sighed. "Well… Some of the villagers thought it would be nice that you two have a house of your own down here when you come to stay… So they've been building it while working in the fields."

I stared at her in awe. "Really…?" obviously I had forgotten I was angry with Sesshoumaru for pinching me.

Suzuki smiled. "They're almost done on it now, but I won't tell you where, they wanted it to be a surprise…" she glared at Makoto. "But obviously SOMEONE can't keep their mouth shut." He cringed.

I smiled and stood. "I'll be back…" I said to Makoto and Suzuki. "I think I'm going to go soak my feet in the river." I turned and walked out of the house. I walked along the river's edge until I found the shallower part where the current wasn't as strong. I slid off my sandals and stuck my feet into the frigid water.

As my feet numbed in the icy water I stared up at the sky, sighing. Things were almost back to normal in the village. They've begun to treat me like they use to and Sesshoumaru is starting to become more relaxed with at least the older generation. The demons have even started talking to him now that they know he's not here to harm anyone. The only thing that isn't back to normal anymore is Seiko… I sighed again and closed my eyes; what was I going to do…?

* * *

I awoke with a start; I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.

Yanking my feet from the water I stood and stared at the area around me, someone was watching me. The wind blew at me, twisting my hair around.

"Kaori…" I heard someone whisper, almost as if it were on the wind itself; I turned in the direction I had heard it.

"Kaori…" It repeated, but from another direction.

I turned to face the new direction but the whispering had now sprung up in another direction.

"Kaori…" it repeated from the third direction. "Kaori…" it said over and over from a new direction until finally my name was being whispered in all directions as if many people were hiding and calling my name; the wind didn't stop.

"What do you want?!" I called as I turned in all directions.

"Kaori…" It kept repeating as I spun in a futile attempt to locate who it was.

"I'm here! Why are you calling for me?!" I cried as I turned in another circle.

"Kaori…" My name bubbled from the river behind me; I turned.

I screamed and jumped away from the river; there was a body under the water.

I could see them now… I could see what was calling my name… Bodies were hiding in every direction, all of them staring at me… all with faces I knew. I was staring at the ones in the forest when I suddenly felt the heat hit me from behind. I turned and the scream that had been building in my throat died in horror; my village was on fire.

"Kaori…" The voices kept calling as I stared at the burning houses.

"No..." I whispered in horror. "No… No… No, no, no, no, no." I repeated over and over and over as I backed away from the flames.

"Kaori…" This voice came from right behind me.

I turned, not wanting to see what it was that had called for me and screamed; this body looked like Seiko. Tears began spilling down my face as I tried to stumble away from the mutilated corpse.

"This isn't real!" I cried as I fell. "Make it stop! PLEASE!!" I stood and tried to move again but the bodies that had been hiding were now circling around me.

"Kaori…" They kept calling as they closed the circle. "Kaori…" was all I heard over and over.

"No…" I choked as I fell to my knees and covered my face. "NO!!"

"KAORI!!" Came a different voice. "Kaori! Kaori!" It called over and over as it approached.

Someone knelt beside me. "Come on Kaori look at me!" they yelled as they wrenched my hands away from my face.

"No!" I screamed trying to struggle free.

They grabbed my face in both of their hands. "Look at me damn it!"

I opened my eyes slowly only to see Sesshoumaru's concerned face. I yanked my head free of his hands and stared around me; everything was back to normal. I felt my lower lip quiver as fresh tears began to spill down my face.

"Kaori…?" Sesshoumaru murmured in concern.

I turned back to him. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" I sobbed as I threw myself at him.

He fell back until he was sitting instead of kneeling. "It's all right now Kaori… I'm here…" He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me. He let me cry until I slowly began to quiet into hiccups. "Shh…" Was the only thing that he said in those long moments as I cried.

"It was horrible…" I sobbed as I worked most of the crying out of my system.

"What was…?" He answered as he rubbed my back in slow circles.

"Everyone was dead… there were bodies everywhere… They kept calling for me… over and over they kept saying my name…" I hiccupped and sobbed; He waited until I had calmed myself enough to continue. "Then the village was burning… and there were more bodies… they circled me, calling my name over and over…" I broke into hysterics again.

Sesshoumaru rubbed my back over and over as he held me. "Everything's going to all right…" He murmured into my hair. "I won't let anything like that happen to our home…" He lifted my head so I was staring up at him through bleary, tear filled eyes. "We'll protect the village together… That's not going to happen I promise…"

"Oh Sesshoumaru…" I whispered.

He smiled at me and used his sleeve to clear my face of my tears. "I won't let anything happen… I promise…" He leaned down until his lips were brushing mine as he spoke. "This is our home… We'll protect it together…" My eyes closed as I felt his lips shiver against mine. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" I answered before he kissed me.

He was right… He wouldn't let anything happen to the village… It was our home and he loved it just as much as I did…


	27. Visions

It had been months since that dream and I had begun to think that that was all it was… a dream…

Sesshoumaru and I were traveling back and forth between our lovely little home in the village and the palace, seeing to things there when we couldn't see to them down with the people. The village men were planting the crops while the women were at home weaving cloth and sowing kimonos. There was to be a trip for some of the men and women to take our stuff to other villages and sell it to bring in some money and hopefully get things we needed; I was to accompany them.

Suzuki was now a mother of the loveliest little girl Shizuko was her name. I loved Shizuko deeply, but I had become sadly jealous… I wanted a child of my own…

It wasn't like we weren't trying, Sesshoumaru and I… slept together… many nights but I was still childless… Many days the children would catch me as I daydreamed about what our child would look like. I would have to shake myself and plaster on a fake smile until I had chased them around for a few hours and the smile finally felt real.

To make matters worse… Seiko had gone missing…

No one saw him in the village anymore and the people in the palace said that his room was empty and hadn't been used in quite a while. So here I was… worrying about my brother and also becoming secretly jealous of my sister and her beautiful daughter Shizuko.

Today I was hiding in the forest, trying to avoid the children so that I could finally let go of some of the things I was dealing with… that's when it hit me… The new dream…

"_**NARAKU!!" The silver haired boy yelled; he was swinging a large sword.**_

_**The man called Naraku wore a baboon pelt, covering his face with its head, he laughed. "InuYasha…" He chided as he dodged the poorly educated swing of the sword.**_

_**A boomerang spun towards the baboon from behind, he dodged just in time as it swung back to its owner, a woman in a demon slayer's outfit riding a cat demon that looked like Kaage.**_

_**The Naraku man laughed until an arrow hit the front of his robe, blasting him out of his protective hide; he glowered at the woman who shot him. He suddenly vanished only to reappear again grasping a young girl who had been unfortunate enough to be caught up in the battle.**_

"_**Let her go Naraku!!" The monk in the group yelled as he stared at the helpless girl.**_

_**Naraku laughed as he held her more snugly by the neck. "Attack me now if you want… You'll only hurt the human." He sneered.**_

"_**Let her go you pig!" Shouted the one called InuYasha.**_

"_**I can hit him!" Shouted the girl with the bow and arrows.**_

"_**If you hit me I'll kill her long before the arrow has a chance of getting close to me…" Naraku sneered.**_

"_**Don't do it Kagome, he'll really kill her…" The demon slayer answered.**_

"_**But Sango--!" Kagome sounded surprised.**_

_**Naraku laughed. "None of you can stop me anyway…" He chided as he held the human prisoner by her neck and waist. "I will find out where your brother has hidden my treasure and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way…" He looked away from the group and stared into blank space as if he were seeing something. He sneered and disappeared.**_

"Kaori!" Someone was shouting.

I gasped, a sound that made me wonder if I had breathed at all during the dream, and looked around for who was calling me. "Sesshoumaru…?" I croaked.

"Oh thank god…" He said as he slumped to the ground beside me.

I blinked and turned to look at him. "What's wrong…?" I whispered as I tried to clear my throat.

"You weren't breathing Kaori…" Sesshoumaru answered as he pulled me into his lap.

"I wasn't…?" Then I suddenly remembered what I had seen… Naraku wasn't staring into space; He had been staring at where I had been watching the vision.

Sesshoumaru felt me stiffen and gazed down at me. "What happened? What do you see…?"

I gazed up at him, chewing on my lip; I wanted to pretend it was just a dream, but I knew that was a lie. "Do you… Have a brother…?" I asked slowly.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to stiffen. "We're…not on good terms…" He answered stiffly.

"He's a half-demon…" It wasn't a question.

He nodded.

"I saw him…" I murmured.

"What?" He stared at me trying to figure out what I meant.

"I had a dream… just now… He was chasing a man named Naraku… He had this group with him… a demon slayer, a monk, a human girl who was wearing this very odd outfit, and a small fox child… Naraku said he—" I stopped as I was pulled back into another scene.

"_**Did you hear…?" A young maid whispered to another as they hurried past the odd group as they walked in to speak with the lord of the village.**_

"_**Hear what…?" The other maid whispered back.**_

"_**Lord Matsu returned from that village… It turns out that the Lady there married a different man!"**_

_**The other gasped. "But I thought he said he couldn't marry her… Wasn't she the daughter of his friend?"**_

_**The other nodded while giggling. "They say she's our age but that there's something different about her."**_

"_**Really…?"**_

"_**Mmhmm… they also say her husband is a DEMON…"**_

_**The other gasped but then they were out of hearing distance of the group.**_

"_**Did you hear that…?" the demon slayer asked as they approached the meeting room.**_

"_**It's just a coincidence… Sesshoumaru would never marry, especially a human." InuYasha answered darkly.**_

"Kaori…?" Sesshoumaru murmured, but I couldn't answer as I was sucked back down.

"_**So this Naraku fellow has taken one of my villagers captive…?" Matsu questioned.**_

"_**He did… He said that he was looking for 'his treasure'…" The young girl answered.**_

"_**Did he say anything else…?"**_

"_**Well…" She started slowly.**_

"_**He said my brother had it." Muttered the half demon.**_

"_**Hmm…" Matsu mulled over what he had just heard. "Well… I don't know this Naraku is or who your brother is but I do know a young woman who should be able to help you… Her village is quite some ways off but I think it would of interest to you if you spoke to her. I'll send a messenger ahead of you so that she will know you are coming. Her village is very hard to find and many do not know it even exists, so for now you will be welcome guests here until I have been able to contact her directly and tell her of what is happening."**_

I gasped as a stinging pain shot across my left cheek. "Ow…" I whined.

"You stopped breathing again…" Sesshoumaru answered apologetically.

I blinked a few times and shook myself to clear my head. "We're going to have visitors…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at me glumly. "My brother…?"

I nodded. "Matsu thinks I will be able to help them discover wh… shit…"

"What?"

I gazed up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm what Naraku is looking for… I'm the treasure that you've hidden from him… It's me…" Tears made my vision swim as I remembered my nightmare I had months ago.

Sesshoumaru seemed to know where my thoughts were going and held me against him tighter. "It's not going to happen Kaori… We'll protect the village… I promise…"

I clung to Sesshoumaru's shirt as we sat there in the ever-darkening forest. "Don't leave me…" I murmured.

"I could never leave you…" He answered.


	28. Mother's Room

I sat there, curled up in Sesshoumaru's arms as I thought about what I had just realized. "What are we going to do…?" I murmured into his chest.

"We're not going to do anything. We can turn my… brother… away before he even arrives. We don't need to help him, if we don't he'll never know that I'm your husband or that it's you that Naraku wants…"

I lifted my head, brushing my lips just under his chin and across his throat. "We have to…" I murmured.

He gripped my shoulder. "You don't want to do that…" He groaned.

I smirked. "I think I do…"

He shoved me softly down against the moss-covered ground. "I warned you…" He smirked, his deep voice turning husky.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was laughing as I picked leaves out of my hair; I stuck my tongue out at him. "If you didn't want to get dirty you shouldn't have teased me."

"I wanted to get…dirty…" I shot him a smug look. "But not like this." I whined as I pulled out another leaf.

He laughed again as he draped my kimono over my shoulders. "Get dressed… I'll get the stuff out of your hair…" He told me as he rubbed my arms lightly.

I smiled at him over my shoulder and carefully slid my small gray wings through the holes that had been added to all of my kimonos and nagajugans.

Once dressed Sesshoumaru spun me around and stared into my eyes. "I'll protect you…" He murmured as gazed into my eyes.

"I know you will…" I answered back.

He placed his hand lightly on my lower stomach and rested his forehead against mine, sighing. "One day…"

I smiled at him, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of his hand pressed against my stomach. "Tell me why you love me again…" I murmured quietly.

Sesshoumaru slid his arms around me, pulling me close, and nuzzled his face into my hair. "You've completed my life…" He answered, slightly muffled by my hair. "When I met you it was like every cell in my body was finally awake and they yearned to touch you… When you were dying it was like every part of me protested losing you even though I didn't even know you… That first kiss…" He sighed, chuckling lightly. "It was amazing… I felt like electricity ran through my body when we touched… I couldn't get enough of it… Marrying you was the best thing that has ever happened to me…" He lifted his head away from my hair and pulled my chin up so that I was staring up into his eyes. "I am very happy with you Kaori… I couldn't ask for more…"

I blushed, a dark red as I slid his hand back to my stomach. "And would this make you happier…?"

He smiled at me then kissed my lips softly. "It would just make everything happier, but I am perfectly happy with how things are now."

I leaned against his chest, nestling closer to his warmth and comfort. He held me like that, just letting me relax into his warming comfort. Finally I moved back.

"We have to meet with your brother Sesshoumaru… At least… **I** have to meet with your brother… If you think that it would be safer if you were not there you don't have to meet with him… But I have to… I have to tell them everything I find out about Naraku…" I felt his hands grip my arms as he stiffened.

"I don't want you to meet with him…" He growled.

"I have no choice…" I answered gently. "I can find out things others cannot; at least while I'm here…"

Sesshoumaru gazed at me with one eyebrow raised.

I blushed again. "My mother left me her mirror… she use to use it to see things that would happen…" I mumbled

"You've never used it before have you…?"

I shook my head.

He sighed and laid his forehead against mine again. "Okay…"

"Okay…?" I questioned as I looked into his eyes.

"We'll meet with… my brother…" He struggled to say the words.

I smiled at him and kissed him. "Thank you…" With that we headed back into the village.

"Kaori-chan?" Suzuki questioned as we walked into the village.

"Hello Suzuki-san." I answered smiling.

"Are you going back up to the palace…?"

I blinked. "I am…" I said slowly.

"Take Rin with you this time. She gets lonely down here without you two."

"Sure." I smiled again.

"Rin-chan!" Suzuki called as she turned back into her house.

Rin came out holding Shizuko, smiling. "Yes Suzuki-san…?" She asked as she looked up at my sister.

"Did you want to go with Kaori-san and Sesshoumaru-san? They are going back up to the palace."

Rin turned her eyes on us and I knew instantly even if I wanted to tell her no I wouldn't be able to. "Can I?"

I smiled. "Of course…"

Rin smiled happily and carefully handed Shizuko back to Suzuki before she ran over to us. "Okay!" Jaken came out then.

"What's going on, my lord?" He only ever addressed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow as he stared down at the little toad; I had given up on Jaken but Sesshoumaru hadn't. "**Kaori** and I are going back up to the palace; Rin is coming with us."

Of course that meant that Jaken was coming as well, with or without my consenting to it. So when we headed to the stairs that lead to our other home Jaken obediently followed right behind Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome back, Lady Kaori, Lord Sesshoumaru…" Seiji greeted us as we walked in.

"Thank you Seiji-san…" I answered as I walked passed him. "Please send Mai-san to my room."

He nodded and walked off to find her.

I turned to Rin and smiled. "Go ahead and look around. If you get lost ask anyone where my room is and they will take you right to it." I smiled at her as she ran off; Jaken followed after her grumbling. "One of these days I'm going to kick him…" I muttered; Sesshoumaru laughed.

Mai was waiting at my bedroom door as I approached with Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Kaori, Lord Sesshoumaru…" She bowed to us and I sighed exasperated.

"Please Mai-san you do not need to treat me like that."

She smiled at me. "I know. Was there a special reason you asked for me?"

I nodded. "I needed to know where my mother's viewing room is…"

Mai's eyes widened considerably. "I'm not supposed to let you in there until it is necessary…"

I smiled ruefully. "It is Mai… There is a man that's been looking for me and I wish to find him before he finds me…"

Mai bit her lip then turned and walked down the left hallway. We walked in silence as we headed down the hall that was never used. Mai stopped in front of door that looked like it hadn't ever opened.

"This is your mother's viewing room… This hallway was always off limits since it was very dangerous to interrupt her while she was in her trances…" She slid the door open to reveal a large fire pit in the center of the room with ceremonial and sacred items scattered around the room. There was a blank spot in one corner of the room and I knew that was where the mirror was to go.

"I have to bring the mirror in now…" I murmured.

Sesshoumaru disappeared from my side faster then I remembered him moving before and was quickly back by my side caring the delicate mirror. When he went to put it in the room Mai stopped him.

"We're not allowed in there…" She whispered as if the room itself was alive. "Only Kaori-san can place the mirror back where it belongs…"

Sesshoumaru glowered but gently handed me the mirror so I could carry it into the room. I set it down gently; turning it just right so that the fire pit could be seen through it; when I turned back to the door Mai and Sesshoumaru had left.

* * *

Mai started dragging Sesshoumaru away from the room the moment Kaori entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru questioned gruffly.

"Shh…" Mai muttered. "That room has had Brielle's presence in it for a very long time… I'm positive Brielle is going to try and communicate with Kaori as soon as the mirror is in place." With that she shoved Sesshoumaru away from the door and down the hallway.

* * *

"Kaori…" a voice behind me murmured.

"Who's there?!" I spun around and gasped at the reflection in the mirror. She was tall and pale. Her teal colored hair didn't hide her lovely charcoal wings and her beautiful brown eyes were shining with happiness. She had a halo. "Brielle…?"

The woman in the mirror smiled at me.

"Mother…?" I questioned as I stepped closer; she nodded. "Mother!!" I cried as I ran up to the mirror only to realize that it was in fact a mirror and that she really wasn't there.

"Hello my darling Kaori…" She murmured as she placed her hand against the cold glass.

"Mother…" I whispered as I placed my hand against hers hoping I'd feel her warmth.

"You have grown…" She smiled at me. "But you're still my beautiful little girl…"

"I miss you…" My voice cracked as I stared at her, trying to soak up as much of her as I could. "I'm so scared… I don't know anything about this new body…"

"I miss you too my little bird… I know you're scared and I wish I was there with you, but you've done an amazing job to learn as much as you have about your new talents…"

My eyes widened as she called me a bird. "You're the voice that's been helping me…"

She just smiled.

"What am I supposed to do now…? Father is gone and Seiko has disappeared… I'm all alone…"

"You're not alone. You have your husband, Makoto, Suzuki, and Rin... and I will always be there to help you… You've never been alone." She started to fade out.

My eyes widened as I banged against the glass. "No. No, no don't go!" I whispered as I tried to reach through the glass.

"My time is up here darling… but never forget that I am always with you… always…"

"Don't go!!" I cried as she finally disappeared from the reflective glass. "Mother…" I whispered sliding down the front of the glass, crumpling on the floor; tears fell freely from my eyes.


	29. InuYasha and Gang

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! it's REALLY long!!**

* * *

Once I had cried myself out I stood up and faced the pit in the center. I picked up a stick that still burned and carefully held it to the mound of wood in the center until it caught fire. I placed the stick back in its container and knelt in front of the fire that was quickly consuming the wood.

I knew that the wood would never run out, that the pieces in this room would still perform the tasks they were made to do. This room was special… each piece had a life of its own. This was Brielle's room, these things were hers, and they have never forgotten their purpose…

As I knelt before the fire my eyes closed as I concentrated on what I needed to see. I began grabbing items without knowing what they were as I focused in on the thing that was slowly forming in the orange flicker that danced across my closed lids.

"_**I promise I won't harm a hair on your sister's head." A man's voice echoed through the room.**_

"_**You won't hurt the villagers…?" Someone else questioned.**_

I turned quickly and opened my eyes; in the mirror I could see the two figures that stood in the flames; Seiko and Naraku. I could feel tears filling up in my eyes but I did not blink as I watched the scene progress.

"_**I won't harm any of them… I promise I will only harm your sister's husband. Once he's out of the picture your sister should be yours again." Naraku continued.**_

_**Seiko relaxed visibly. "Then I will show you the back entrance to the village… it will be less protected…"**_

The scene shimmered as the flames reclaimed the two men, changing and twisting to the scene from my dreams earlier.

"_**That stupid boy is late…" Naraku chided as he paced back and forth at the spot he was told the boy would be. A presence was approaching and it wasn't the one he wanted.**_

"_**I knew I smelled Naraku here…" InuYasha growled as he sniffed the air lightly.**_

"_**I do sense a jewel shard around here…" Kagome mulled.**_

_**Seiko approached the area he said he would meet Naraku and saw the people looking for Naraku and quickly turned around, heading back the way he had come.**_

"_**Hey kid!" InuYasha yelled; Seiko froze. "Hey kid, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to ask you something." He ran up to Seiko. "Have you seen a man wearing a baboon pelt?"**_

"_**Baboon pelt…?" Seiko questioned making himself look confused; he had plenty of practice doing this with his sister. "No…" He finally answered. "I think I would remember some weird-o wearing a baboon pelt…"**_

"_**Thanks anyway kid."**_

I pushed ahead since I had already seen what happened next.

"_**You promised!" Seiko screeched as he watched the village burn in horror. "You said you wouldn't hurt them!!"**_

_**Naraku smirked. "I did say that, did I?"**_

"_**You were just going to get rid of Sesshoumaru, not burn down the entire village!!"**_

"_**Seiko…?" I questioned as I held out my bloody katana. "How could you…?"**_

"_**I didn't know!" He cried. "All I wanted was to have you back and Sesshoumaru gone… I didn't want this…"**_

_**I smiled sadly at him. "Naraku would never promise that and keep to his promise…" I sighed in resignation. "My husband is dead… my sister Suzuki… my brother Makoto… their daughter Shizuko… Amane… Washi… Toshi… Nami… Mai… Seiji… Rin… Everyone is dead… There's nothing left for me…" I turned the sword around. "I'm sorry Seiko…" with that I plunged the sword into my chest.**_

I cringed away from the vision and turned it down a different route since I knew he was coming now I tried to see what else could happen.

Images of Naraku and his captive blurred quickly across the fire as I saw that Naraku would finally give up on me in exchange for her; I sighed in relief.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do and I set to work, gathering the items in the room that would help me with the task at hand. Every once in a while I would look up into the mirror as if it told me to; a new image would appear and I soon began to relax knowing that things were going to work out alright.

* * *

"Kaori…" A voice bubbled in the room.

I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to remember where I was.

"Kaori…" The voice bubbled again.

I groaned as I sat up. I had fallen over from my sitting position and my legs had fallen asleep.

"Get up you silly bird."

"I'm up I'm up…" I grumbled as I stumbled to my feet, pins and needles ran through both of my legs.

"There's something left in the mirror…"

I shook my head a few times and stumbled over to the mirror; my haggard reflection stared back at me. "There's nothing here."

"Look again…"

So I did. I looked at my reflection again, scrutinizing it from head to toe then back up to my stomach; my eyes widened.

"I'm… I've… This is a joke right?" I stuttered.

"It's not a joke, little bird…"

I stared at the mirror again running my hand over the cool glass where my stomach was. "I'm pregnant…" I murmured as I stared at the pulsing light; another heartbeat…

The light faded and I knew it was time to leave the room. I gathered the items I had made to help me when Naraku arrived and left the room; the door shut on its own.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru…?" I questioned as I finally approached my door. The door slid open to reveal a very relieved look Sesshoumaru, I smiled. "I'm back…" I whispered.

He didn't say anything just scooped me up and kissed me hard and he turned around to walk back in my room, closing the door with his foot. Fluidly he sat down, still holding me of course, and cradled me in his lap as his lips worked against mine in a frantic rhythm.

As his lips moved from mine to my neck there was a knock on the door. "Lady Kaori… There is a runner here from Lord Matsu's village… He says it's urgent."

"Tell him I'll be right with him; make him comfortable, he's come a long way in just two days." I answered hoping my voice didn't sound as breathless as I felt.

"Of course my Lady…" With that they left.

"Okay, okay…" I gasped as I tried to keep my kimono on. "Sesshoumaru… please…"

Another knock stopped me from finishing what I was saying. "Lady Kaori… there's a little girl out here saying that she's looking for you."

That made Sesshoumaru stop. He carefully pulled my kimono back up over my breasts and gently stood me up, smoothing out my hair then his own.

"That's Rin… Send her in." I answered.

The door slid open and Rin walked in. "Kaori-sama!" She cried as she ran over to me.

I smiled and scooped her up. "Did you get lost?" I asked as I held her; she nodded. "Well it's a good thing we have all these very nice people who will help you…" I turned and handed her to Sesshoumaru who quickly grabbed her before he realized what he was doing. "I have to go meet the runner… I'll be right back…" I pulled off my kimono and traded it for a silk one as I piled my hair on top of my head with a hair comb so I could hide how messy it truly was.

"Lady Kaori… Lord Matsu sends you and your new husband his regards and hopes that you are both doing well." The runner from Matsu's village greeted as soon as he saw me.

I smiled at him. "Tell him we are well and that I send him my regards as well."

The man bowed. "Lord Matsu had a request for you…" He started slowly.

I nodded. "Please, don't be afraid to tell me." I was glad I had placed the magic back on to hide my real appearance; I probably would have scared him shitless.

"Lord Matsu had some visitors the other day… He was hoping you would meet with him… that you might be able to help them find who they're searching for."

"Of course I will help… Tell him to send his visitors here and I will gladly help with as much as I can."

He bowed. "Thank you Lady Kaori."

I smiled. "You are most welcome. Now… You can stay here for the night and rest, or return, but do not force yourself." With that I left.

* * *

"Kaori-dono!" Someone shouted from the top of the wall.

"What is it?" I answered back.

"There's a large group of people approaching!"

"That's them!" I called back. "How many?"

"Five I believe. OH! And a flea! So that's six."

I sighed. "Alright." I gathered five pieces of cloth and a sac; I turned to look up at Sesshoumaru. "You don't have to do this…"

"I know…" He murmured. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against mine. "I'll meet you up at the palace."

I smiled. "Okay…" I watched him turn and ascend the stairs then turned back to the door. "I'm going through now!" I called to the men on the top of the wall. I carefully slid myself around the slightly open gate and waited a few minutes until I knew everyone was prepared.

"Where is this stupid place?!" shouted a man that I assumed was InuYasha.

"Well that other Lord did say it was hard to find…" Answered another man.

"Yeah but THIS doesn't even HOLD a village! He sent us the wrong way!"

I smiled to myself, I was glad that the village was hidden so well, and then I headed towards the voices, pulling the magic I used so much to cover me yet again.

"Shh…" a woman hissed as she heard my approach. "There's someone in the woods."

All eyes were turned on me as I walked out of the trees to greet my guests.

"Are you the guests of Lord Matsu of the pine village?" I asked keeping myself formal.

"A man named Matsu did send us to find a village if that's what you mean." InuYasha replied angrily.

"That's all I needed to know…" I answered and walked to the silver haired boy, he looked nothing like my husband once you noticed the silver hair and gold eyes he must look like his mother. "Please bend down…" I asked sweetly as I held out the first of the cloth eye covers.

"You are NOT putting that on me!" He shouted as he wheeled away from me.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot take you into the village. You see… We have been hidden away from the world for many years for the safety of the people that live within our walls. So you must wear the blind fold or I am not allowed to take you inside…"

The young girl in the short dress came up to me. "Well I think that's reasonable. You can tie one on me first."

I smiled at her and carefully knotted the fabric around her eyes then proceeded to check and see if she could see out of it. I turned to the other group members. "It's customary…" I murmured.

The demon slayer walked up next. "If Kagome trusts you then I think you're safe."

I bowed my head and tied the fabric around her eyes. The Monk came up to me after. He grasped my hand and stared into my eyes, I stared back, confused.

"Will you bear my child?" He asked; I gaped at him.

Even with the blindfold on the demon slayer was able to slap him. "Miroku you lecher! Leave her alone!"

I quickly tied the blindfold around his eyes, a little tighter than the others. I turned to the last one without a blindfold.

"I'm not wearing it." He growled.

"But you have to…" I insisted.

"You'll have to take me in there without one, I'm not doing it!"

"SIT BOY!" The girl with the bow shouted; InuYasha slammed into the ground. I gawked. "You either let her tie it on you or I'll tie you to a tree!!"

I walked over to the fallen dog and carefully tied the fabric around his eyes while grabbing the flea before it knew what was happening and dumped him in the bag I had with me. I pressed the bag into InuYasha's hand as I made them each grab hands.

"I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable for all of you… I just don't want you getting lost or running into a tree…" I apologized.

"That's fine, we'll survive." Was the reply.

I led them towards the tree that served as the entrance and stood there quietly, waiting for the guards to open the gate.

The gate slid open silently and I led them through the door, waiting for it to close before I pulled their blindfolds off.

InuYasha sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Where are we…?" He muttered.

"The Hidden Village." I answered back deciding it was better to use the other name for our village. I pulled their blindfolds free and swept my arm to the stairs. "That is the way to the home of the Lord and Lady of this village, or…" I swept my arm to my empty home. "You can stay down here for the night and head up in the morning."

"I think we'll head up now." Miroku insisted.

"You can't be perverted with the lady your lecher." Growled the girl with the boomerang; he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I smiled and bowed. "Follow me if you will…" I turned and headed for the stairs. I saw Seiji waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Ah…" I shot him a dark look; I knew what he was going to say. "The guests have arrived…" He finished quickly. "Thank you for bringing them in. I'll take them from here; you go tell the Lord and Lady they have arrived."

I nodded and walked off in a different direction then began running as soon as I knew I was out of sight.

"Kaori-dono!" Mai hissed as she grabbed my arm when I ran by. "We need to clean you off before dressing you; we can't have him knowing you from your smell."

I blushed, I hadn't thought about that. "You knew?"

"Sesshoumaru-dono warned me." She answered.

I sighed he always thought things through… I was glad he was my husband.

The women scrubbed me from head to toe, adding oils and perfumes to my body to mask my sent. Once they had finished they threw a large piece of cloth over me and raced me to my room to finish getting me ready. With the nagajugan on and my kimono in place they pulled the two pieces on hair that always hung over my shoulder and twisted them into an intricate knot on the back of my head, securing it with a comb. The last to cover me was a long michiyuki that was placed over my head to cover my face in shadow; with that I was on my way to meet the group personally.

"Does everyone have to wait this long to meet the couple here?" Snapped the dog.

"Hush!" The girl who had forced InuYasha to the ground retorted. "They'll hear you! If you're going to be mean about them they may not help us!"

Mai smiled at me and slid the partition opened.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting…" I announced as I slid past the door. "I am the Lady of this village. How may I help you…?"

InuYasha sniffed then sneezed; I blinked. "You're hiding your scent" He was very blunt.

"What gave you that idea…?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"You're wearing perfume."

"Is it wrong to wear perfume…?" I asked sweetly.

The girl next to him elbowed his ribs. "I'm sorry he's being rude. Please forgive him."

I laughed. "It's alright. He's a very perceptive young man, if not a little blunt at times, but still very keen on his senses. Tell me…" I turned to look at InuYasha again. "Why would you assume that I am indeed trying to hide my scent and not just wearing perfume…?"

He blushed slightly, getting angry with himself for being caught off guard I assumed. "Because you're wearing just enough to cover your real smell but not enough to be overpowering to normal senses… almost like you knew one of us would have a strong enough sense of smell to figure out who you were."

I laughed again. "Very perceptive young man…" I smiled at them. "Now that we have that out of the way why don't you tell me why my friend has sent you to me…?"

"Well…" the girl, Kagome was her name, started. "We were told that you would be able to help us find someone…"

I smiled sweetly at her. "Someone is a very broad term…"

"Oh Uh…" She stuttered.

"Naraku… That is the name you're looking for." I murmured as stared at her.

Her eyes widened. "How did you know…?"

"Easy!" InuYasha shouted as he stood up. "That guy told her when he sent the runner!"

"Sit down InuYasha…" I scolded, still keeping my voice light; his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Lord Matsu never told me what you were looking for… in fact he never even told me the names of the visitors he was sending. I am well aware that he has told you I… know things that would help you find out what this Naraku is looking for… Of course I know all of your names and who that man is… I wouldn't be very good at what I do if I didn't." I looked at each of them in turn. "Kagome Higurashi… You're from the future; you are also supposed to be the reincarnation of Kikyo… The priestess who guarded the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Fours Souls…" I smiled at her shocked face. "You are InuYasha… Half demon son of the former dog demon lord of the western lands, Inu no Taishou was his title… Dog General… Your mother was human… Izayoi was her name" I moved passed his angry face to the Monk. "Miroku is your name and you have a very interesting curse in your right hand called the Wind Tunnel, a void that when released will suck in anything that's in its path, it will also kill you in time if you do not kill Naraku and break the curse… It started with your grandfather." I smiled as his jaw flopped open. "Sango, you are the last… oh… excuse me… second to last demon exterminator… Your entire village was wiped out by Naraku, who now has in possession your kid brother by using a tainted piece of the Shikon jewel. Kirara is your faithful companion, who can change size when need be." I turned to the small fox that had moved himself into Kagome's lap as I listed off the information about them. "And Shippo… You are a fox child… your father was murdered by the Thunder Demons. I looked at all of them. "Did I miss anything?"

They stared at me in disbelief, as if I had dropped a weight on their heads.

"Should we continue this conversation tomorrow when you have all gotten over your shock…?" I asked gently, hoping I didn't scare them.

"Wh…" InuYasha started. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "What about you? We know nothing about you."

I stared at him, mulling over what I should and should not tell him. "I am Lady Kaori Ogensai of the Hidden Village." I opted for my former last name since I had no idea if Sesshoumaru was going to meet with his half brother or not.

"Where's your husband?" InuYasha insisted.

"Away on business." I answered back.

"What man leaves his wife alone…?" InuYasha was pushing his luck.

"I can take care of myself when I am alone, my husband knows this." I was starting to become angry.

He sniffed again and I bit my tongue, I hoped he couldn't smell me. "You're not human…" He mulled finally.

I cringed internally. "What gives you that idea…?"

"When you got angry I could smell something over the scent of your perfume… it's not a human scent."

"So does that make me a half demon like you InuYasha…?" I chided lightly.

He growled at me. "No." He snapped. "You're not a half demon."

"Well if I'm not a half demon and I am not a human what am I?"

"Stop it InuYasha." Kagome hissed. "If you make her angry she's not going to help us."

"We have a right to know about her."

I sighed, mulling over what I should say. "I am Lady Kaori Ogensai of the Hidden Village." I repeated.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "You're her!!"

"Who…?"

"That girl; the one that let us into the village!"

I blinked. "What makes you say that…?"

"It's your scent. It's the same smell that the girl had before."

"You're not going to give up are you…?"

He shook his head and I sighed. Carefully I lifted the michiyuki off my head and laid it on my shoulders; they stared at me.

"But… but…but…" InuYasha repeated.

"But what…?"

"You're **human**!!"

"And…?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"You don't **smell human**! You **can't** be human!"

"Why not…?"

"Because I'm always right!!"

I opened my mouth to answer him but the words came from behind me. "You're not always right…"

It was him… He had come despite his resignation for my choice… _My _love had come.

Even though I had turned to face the door behind me I knew when InuYasha charged the door. I was on my feet and holding him in a headlock before anyone really knew what happened.

"You will not attack anyone while you are in my village…" I murmured darkly. "Now… why don't you just… SIT… DOWN!!" I had thrown him into the wall behind his group before he had time to react. I hissed in pain as I quickly pulled my silk kimono off my right shoulder; blood stained my nagajugan and I silently thanked Mai for putting me into a woolen one and not a silk one.

"Are you hurt…?" Sesshoumaru murmured lifting my arm and tearing off my sleeve.

Kagome was the first to recover and started digging through the bag she had beside her. "Here…" She said as she ran up to us.

Sesshoumaru backed away to stand behind me while Kagome began to wrap my arm. She was very good at not worrying about the man standing behind me as she spread the ointment on my arm, but she did sneak nervous glances at him as she wrapped; he only stared at my arm.

InuYasha was up faster than I expected. "Sesshoumaru!" he yelled as he charged us yet again.

I pressed my hand against Sesshoumaru's stiffened body. "Let me…" I murmured as I pulled out my katana and blocked InuYasha's unplanned swing; the group gasped. "What did I tell you InuYasha…?" I questioned darkly; he pressed against my katana harder. "You're not allowed to attack anyone while you're here in my village…" I pressed my katana back against his sword, moving him back an inch. "If you can't follow my rules I will give my husband free reign to kill you…" My legs began to give out and the edges of my vision began to become hazy; I was losing more blood than I thought.

Sesshoumaru seemed to know what was happening and he shoved his brother off of me while catching me gently before I fell.

"That was foolish…" I whispered as I let him hold me up.

"Yes…" He agreed with a small smile. "It was foolish…" He sat down carefully with me. "But I wouldn't have let you do it if I didn't think you could handle yourself…"

I smiled at him, resting my head against his fur. "You wanted to know what Naraku was looking for… What InuYasha's brother was hiding from him…" I turned my head away from my husband to look at the group as they huddled around InuYasha.

"It's me…"


	30. The Final Goodbye

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for this portion of the Sesshoumaru story. I will continue it on from here because obviously there's still a few things that need to be wrapped up!**

**I hope you enjoy this last installment of Fated to the End and please look for the sequel For Better of for Worse!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at me as I spoke to the group. "You don't have to tell them…" He murmured quietly into my hair just soft enough that his brother couldn't hear.

I smiled at him and leaned my face into his fur. "They have a right to know…" I whispered back just as soft.

"InuYasha was right…" I said as I turned my face back to the group. "I'm not human… Nor am I a demon… I am an in-between…"

"An in-between…?" Sango asked.

"That's right…" I struggled to stand; Sesshoumaru lifted me gently to my feet. I closed my eyes and tore away the magic that hid my true form; there were gasps from the crowd. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust my still fuzzy vision.

"You're missing a halo…" Sango murmured as she stared at me with wide eyes.

I cocked my head to one side. "You know what I am…?"

"Sure…" She said as she finally composed herself. "I can't think of a person who doesn't know the stories."

I smiled at her. "Why don't you enlighten your friends? I think they are still a little confused by what I really am."

"You're a Haibane, the Charcoal Feather, if they still lived you'd be part of the Haibane Renmei, the Charcoal Feather Federation. The Haibane were distinguished from humans and demons by their wings and halos. They're hair and eye color ranged the entire spectrum; usually the colors would indicate what their abilities were predominate in. It was said that they were sent here to help humans and demons a like."

"Yes… The Haibane were here to help those in need… But demons are greedy and soon the Haibane were sought after for their power not their kindness… And humans began to fear us when they found out what the demons wanted and they began to slaughter the Haibane…"

"But you're still here, you're not dead."

I smiled sadly at Sango. "I am not a real Haibane… My mother was the last of her kind. She fell in love with my father and stayed here in this hidden village helping the people who loved her until the day she died. My mother was the true Haibane… I am but half of what she was."

InuYasha was still eyeing Sesshoumaru venomously. "Why would Naraku want you?"

"Were you not listening InuYasha…? The Haibane are extremely powerful. Even half Haibane wields power than you could ever dream of. She could destroy all of Japan if she wanted to." Sango was angry.

"Possibly…" I murmured. "But my mother died before I grew into my… abilities… right now I am no stronger than Naraku with as much of the jewel as he has."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's pretty powerful…" She whispered.

"Yes… I suppose it is…" I laid my head against Sesshoumaru, my eyes closed. I felt his arm tighten around me.

"That's enough for today…" I heard him say as I struggled to stay standing. "I believe Kaori needs to rest…" His other arm knocked my knees out as he lifted me into his arms.

InuYasha growled. "How'd you get your arm back?"

"I did it…" I mumbled as I pulled myself into the warmth that had wrapped around me. I assumed that InuYasha would reply but nothing was said.

"Seiji." Sesshoumaru summoned. "I'm taking Kaori to her room, if you could take care of her guests and send Mai to her room, she's been hurt."

I could almost imagine Seiji's eyes widening at what Sesshoumaru said about me. "Are…" He paused, probably to look at the group and moved closer. "Are you sure they're still guests…?" He whispered quietly.

"They're guests…" I answered dully. "It was my fault…" I knew what Sesshoumaru's face looked like without even looking up, but he didn't say anything, just turned and walked out the door that was behind us.

"You know you don't have to treat them like guests…" He murmured as walked me back to the room.

"They didn't do anything wrong… I knew there was animosity between you and your… half brother… I was prepared for that… I guess I should have worn body armor." I giggled, a sure sign I was loosing it.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "You're getting lightheaded. I don't think I've ever heard you… giggle…"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

Suddenly all the humor was sucked out of me as I scrunched my face up.

"What is it…?" He asked concerned.

"Your brother thinks that you're cruel for lying to me…" I murmured softly.

"Lying to you?"

"He says that you are incapable of loving anything especially anything that's only half something… He thinks it's unfair to treat me with such blatant disrespect by lying that you love me… He also thinks I'm blind if I can't see that you don't love me… He feels you're only marrying me for the power I posses…"

"Do you believe that I have lied to you…?"

I gazed up into his face. "No…" I murmured as I ran my fingers lightly against his cheek. "No I'm sure that you love me…"

"That's because I do…" He lifted me up higher and pressed his lips softly against mine. "I love you Kaori…" He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too…" I sighed back.

He lowered me against as we approached our room; Mai was there waiting.

"Well at least you're materialistic to save the silk from damage." Mai said as she pretended to be angry. "Wish you'd thought about the nagajugan as well."

"It's only wool. It's not as expensive as silk." I replied with mock authority.

Mai laughed. "Very funny… Now what did you do?"

"I put one my guests in a headlock since he thought he could attack my husband while inside my village."

"Well…" Mai blinked. "Did you at least teach him a lesson?"

"I threw him into a wall." I was glad it sounded so blasé.

Mai laughed. "You must be proud of your wife Sesshoumaru-sama. She can beat up men."

"Well since you say it that way. Yes, I suppose I am proud that she beat him up." Sesshoumaru laughed right along with her.

Mai slid open my door. "Well let me see the damage."

Sesshoumaru sat me down and carefully undid the blood soaked wraps Kagome and placed on me.

"It looks like you agitated the wound…" Mai mused as she examined the long claw marks.

"He attacked again…" I mumbled as I tried to lean back into Sesshoumaru.

Mai snapped her fingers in my face. "Stay awake Kaori-dono… Can't have you falling asleep until I've assessed how much blood you've lost… Don't want you slipping into a coma on us."

I smacked her hand away from my face weakly. "But I'm tired…"

She grabbed my cheek and pulled.

"Ow ow! Okay OKAY!!" I cried as I sat up. "That HURTS!"

Mai let go and looked at my cheek. "Well you have enough blood to fill your cheek." She redressed my arm and wrapped a clean bandage around it. "If you could step out of the room Sesshoumaru-dono… I need to dress her in something else…"

Sesshoumaru left quietly and stood in front of the door after he closed it.

Mai dressed me in a plain nagajugan and black kimono. "That's good enough." She said at last as she pulled the comb from my hair. "You're not meeting with anyone else today."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Mai…"

"Of course Kaori-dono." She walked to the door.

"Oh Mai…?"

"Yes…?"

"Where's Rin…?"

"She's outside by the lake."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled back and slid out of the door; Sesshoumaru walked in right after her.

"Does it hurt…?"

"It's numb now." I answered as I stood slowly. "Let's go see Rin… She's probably lonely."

Sesshoumaru walked over to my hidden panel slid it open, walked in, and held out his hand for me.

I smiled at him. "Such a gentleman…" I murmured as I took his hand.

We walked in silence as we headed over to the lake; Sesshoumaru had his hand pressed lightly to the small of my back.

"Kaori-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin called as she spotted us approaching.

I smiled at her as she ran over.

"Have you come to play?"

I nodded. "Of course Rin-chan."

"YAY!!" She cried as she grabbed my bad arm, I winced.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru commanded; she stopped. "Don't grab that arm, Kaori has been hurt."

Her large eyes grew wide. "You're hurt Kaori-sama??" She questioned as she turned to face me.

I smiled at her. "I'm alright." I shot Sesshoumaru a dark look. "Just a scratch."

She switched to my other hand and began to drag me over to the water. She let go of my hand when she reached the water's edge and splashed into the lake. "Come on Kaori-sama!!" She cried as she turned to face me.

I laughed and twisted up my kimono so that it stayed out of the water and ran in after her. "You better look out!" I called as I splashed water in her direction.

She laughed and ran around, splashing me back from time to time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Kaori and Rin playing in the water from a safe distance, hoping to avoid getting wet from any stray jets of water; He smiled at the sight.

"You know it's not very nice… letting people think things that will make them happy…"

His mood soured instantly. "I could say the same to you…" He growled.

"I'm not giving anyone the wrong idea." InuYasha snapped back.

"And what about Kagome? Letting her think you might actually care about her? That's not letting her think the wrong things? You're weak."

"I have done nothing to make her think that way!"

"Oh you have… You're so blinded by the fact that she looks like Kikyo that you only think that that is who she is. You let her believe you love her when you only love who she once was."

"And what about you?! You've let Kaori think that YOU love her when you only love her for her power!"

"Kaori knows who I really feel and if you cannot see that then you are truly blind…" Kaori's sudden movement caught his attention and he clamped a hand over InuYasha's mouth. "Shut up… Something's coming…"

"How do you know?" InuYasha mumbled against the retraining hand.

"Kaori can see it…"

* * *

"Rin-chan…" I murmured quietly. "Get inside quickly…"

She stared at me for a moment then ran into the house through the open door. Sesshoumaru was at my side when I ran out of the water.

"What did you see?"

"He's come early…"

Sesshoumaru stiffened beside me. "Naraku…? He's come here…?"

I nodded as I ran past the stunned InuYasha. I squeezed through the crack in the hidden panel and bounded up the stairs that led into my room.

"Where's he coming in from?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kept up with me easily.

"The back gate…" I answered as I scooped up the objects I had made in my mother's room along with my katana. "I want you to take your brother to the front gate… He may suck at fighting but he has brute strength and his sword can take care of the demons that will try to get in from there; you can meet me at the back gate once you've helped the villagers." I turned to him and pressed a bottle into his hand. "Don't use it unless you have to…" I gazed into his face. "You'll know when…"

He scooped me up and kissed me hard. "Don't die…" He whispered.

"I won't if you don't…" I murmured back; I kissed him again. "I love you…" I ran out of the room.

Running through the halls to the door made me remember the last time I had taken off like this… but the last time it wasn't to face my maybe death… it was to escape my prison.

"Kaage!" I called as I ran through the door that led to the stairs.

Kagome and Miroku stood on the ledge; their eyes were wide when I burst through the door.

"Protect my people…" I said to them then leapt off the cliff. I think Kagome screamed but the air whistled past me and drowned out any sound. I plunged head long towards the fast approaching ground and I reached out with my left arm. Fur brushed my fingertips and I grasped it tightly, swinging myself onto the back of my faithful helper. "To the back gate Kaage…" I murmured into his ear and we flew off into the direction I needed.

"Here." I told him as we neared the forbidden entrance, he dropped low into the trees and landed softly on the ground a few feet from were I was going to be. I dropped the empty glass bottle on the ground and turned to look up at the sky. "Perfect…" I murmured.

The air above my village shimmered and twisted, the spell I had used was working perfectly… a barrier to hide my village from the sky when the gates were broken down. I grabbed my second bottle and pour some of the contents into my hand. I smeared the gel against a tree near me then ran to the wall and smeared it against the wall on the right side of the door then on the left.

"Please work…" I murmured as I watched it shimmer then extend to the point I had made in the woods. "Just enough…" I told myself. _Just enough space to fight in…_

Banging on the gate brought my attention back to what was at hand.

"Knock knock…" a voice hissed from the other side of the door.

"No one's home." I answered as I drew my sword.

Someone laughed as they smashed against the door. A tentacle broke through the weak wooden door. "I see you…"

I growled under my breath as I stared at the thing, knowing who was on the other end of it.

The door shattered into a million wooden shards, I braced myself with the barrier I had created the first day our village was attacked; I had practiced until I could make one without even thinking about it.

"A welcome home party… How nice…" Naraku walked into my village, Seiko was behind him at a distance.

"Seiko…" My heart twisted in a painful way as I saw my brother behind Naraku. Even though I knew what had happened I just couldn't believe it until I saw it; it broke my heart. "How could you…?" Tears stung my eyes.

Seiko looked from Naraku to me and back to Naraku. "You promised…" He squealed.

My eyes hardened as I moved my gaze back to the monster in front of me. "Naraku doesn't make promises… He does whatever helps him… He'll kill Sesshoumaru just because he's a thorn in his side… not because you asked him to… He's not going to spare our village… He's going to burn it to the ground if he can… He'll kill everyone to get to me just because I'm what he wants… The treasure he's been searching for…" My voice dropped as I turned my whole body to face the man that lied to my brother. "The nearly unlimited power he craves…"

Naraku laughed. "Good guess…"

"It's not a guess…" I retorted coldly. "I can hear your thoughts… You're planning your next move. Kill the boy or hurt the girl? Hm… Which one Naraku… Which one will help you get the prize you want…" I smiled darkly. "If I attack the boy that will leave me vulnerable for an attack from the girl… But if I attack the girl, will the boy attack me?" I quoted him straight from his mind. I was egging him on hoping he would attack me instead. "It'll be easy to harm her… Like attacking a fly… She doesn't know how to use her powers yet… she can only hear thoughts…" I slid my legs apart, crouching slightly into an attack position. "If I'm so easy Naraku why don't you come and get me…"

And he did. I had angered him just enough for him to attack me.

It was easy to dodge his first few attacks, he wasn't thinking straight enough to really plant something that would actually do some damage; then it became a dance. He would move to attack and I would move just a little before him as I caught the stray thought in his mind. Around and around we went until I had myself exactly where I wanted to be, between him and his only escape route.

"I've got you…" I chided as I danced back and forth in front of his only escape route. "You can't get away now…"

His body language changed once he realized I had the gate blocked. "You'd think that…" He jumped into the sky but I was prepared for that. I threw my hand up into the air, the one with the gel on it.

Globs of the liquid I had created flung off my hand and soared into the air faster than Naraku could move and the shield that protected my city now blocked the sky from Naraku's escape plans.

"You're trapped Naraku… You're little dance won't work anymore…" My lip twitched on one side as I sneered at him.

Suddenly something broke in his mind and I finally saw the truth. I felt my eyes widen in shock then turn into slits as the anger boiled quickly in my body.

"Are you so weak Naraku that you can't even come yourself to gain your treasure…?" I snarled. "Are you so scared that you send this… thing…?"

"Why get my hands dirty when I already know I'm going to win…" He retorted

I threw my head back and laughed then turned my attention back to the creature in front of me. "Puppets shouldn't talk!!" I charged him and ripped my sword through his neck cutting the wooden sculpture in half. I stared coldly at the soulless puppet as it fell to the ground. "You're nothing but a scared half breed… I swear on my life that I will remove you from this world…" I turned around to face the gate behind me and my heart fell.

"Seiko…?" I whispered as I stared at the empty space behind me. Tears filled up in my eyes and began to quickly spill down my cheeks.

"Kaori…?" The husky voice that I had always loved to hear questioned.

"He's gone…" I murmured as tears streamed faster down my cheeks.

Warm hands rested gently on my shoulders. "He'll come back…"

I shook my head. "Not as long as I am here… I have to leave…" my heart broke as the words slipped from between my lips.

The warmth wrapped around me as I was pulled back into a comforting embrace. "We don't have to leave if it hurts you so much…"

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head into his fur. "I have to…"

He held me in silence as the broken piece inside me cried itself out. As the tears slowed and the sobbing quieted he touched my face. "We can leave whenever you're ready…"

I nodded. "I love you Sesshoumaru…"

He smiled at me and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you too Kaori…"

I turned around, still keeping his arms tightly around me and stared sadly out the gaping hole before I closed it up. "There won't be a door here anymore… This will be closed off from the villagers and those who try to come from the outside… Forever sealing the forbidden forest out of the hidden village…" I murmured the words at the walls closed themselves over the gap. "So it is said…"

"So it shall be…" the words were whispered back to me as if the walls itself were answering me.

Sesshoumaru scooped me up and carried me back to the village, the protective seal I had put up dissolving as he walked me through. "I'll be by your side as long as you want me there…"

"I know…" I leaned my head back into his fur, closing my eyes. I heard whispers suddenly and I knew I was back in the village; I just didn't want to open my eyes.

"Is Kaori…?" Suzuki whispered as we approached her.

"No…" I answered as I opened my puffy eyelids. "No I'm alive… Mostly…"

Sesshoumaru set me on the ground and stepped back as I straightened myself up.

"I wish to make an announcement to all of you…" I started as I moved up the stairs a little ways so that everyone could see me. I smiled weakly at my sister and her husband; I bowed my head slightly to InuYasha. "As all of you know Seiko disappeared months ago…" My voice cracked and I closed my eyes to force back the wave of sadness that threatened to over take me. "What you don't know is why he left…" I took a deep breath as I watched the faces of the people I had grown up with. "Seiko left the village because he thought I had made a poor choice in a husband… He came to me the day after the marriage to tell me that I should not have married a demon. Though he respected Sesshoumaru for saving his life and saving mine as many times as he had he had wanted me to marry a human…" my lip quivered and Sesshoumaru's hand grasped mine tightly, I smiled tentatively. "I know it sounds shocking… since Seiko and I grew up around demons and half demons… I know that he loved everyone in the village like family; I do too… But I think that he had wanted me to be human again… and that just can't happen…" I opened my eyes and stared at the shocked faces below me. "Seiko left in hopes he could find someone that would… remove… Sesshoumaru from my side… and he did… He found a man that was all too willing to help my brother for his own personal gain… Naraku was the man that he found… And now he knows exactly where I am hiding…" gasps and cries broke out in the villagers below me. "Please…" I started as I tried to calm everyone down. "I have decided that, for the safety of everyone, that I have to leave the village…"

"We don't want you to go!" I heard someone shout below me; agreements erupted through the gathered crowd.

"Please don't make this any harder for me…" I whispered as smiled sadly at the villagers. "It's hard enough for me to leave my home that I've grown to love so much in the time that I have been here… But I won't put any of your lives at risk ever again… That is why I have decided to step down as the Lady of this village… And besides…" I smiled at them as brightly as I could. "I'm going to leave all of you in good hands."

There were confused and curious whispers in the crowd as I told them my plan.

I looked over at Suzuki and Makoto. "I know that I haven't asked you two personally… but I was hoping that you would step into the role of rulers of our village…" They were shocked. "Makoto-san… you have always been so level headed… You were always able to plan ahead and make sure that the plan worked, and if they didn't, you always have a back up plan… And Suzuki-san… You were always able to make everyone around feel at ease when they speak to you… No one ever worried about anything with you around… That is why I think you both would be better fitted in taking care of our village then I ever was…"

Protests erupted in the crowd; I raised my hand to quiet them. "I know you don't want me to make this decision… but I've made up my mind… By tomorrow I will no longer be Lady Kaori of the Shenkin village… I will be Kaori Ogensai…"


End file.
